We Never Knew
by BM22OwenstinaKB
Summary: From the moment, Kurt and Blaine met. They were already in love with each other. But alas, friendship got in the way. Will they be just friends or more? The whole Klaine story with twist and turns with every chapter that will make you want to read this!
1. Chapter 1: He is My Teenage Dream

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Hey Klainebows! This is my first fanfiction of KLAINE. I love them so much that I have many ideas about them. I love them so much. Blaine and Kurt forever! The first chapters are derived a little from the real Glee but by Chapter 6, it's a pure my ideas. Any suggestions, please put in the reviews. I love them. Enjoy the story.**

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Chapter 1 He is My Teenage Dream **

**Kurt's POV**

"Nice outfit, Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Thanks! Yours is better than mine!" I said "Well, we are the fashion queens of this school"

Then as we were rounding a corner. Karofsky and is friends are walking, with slushies in there hands.

"Oh no! Not my guc-" I didn't even get to finish a sentence. Mercedes and I are drenched with blueberry slushies. _Oh great...now were the fashion queens of Alaska._

"Hey Lady and the Black! Nice outfits!" Karofsky howled throughout the hallway.

"Well, looks like were going to be late for class again." Mercedes sighed.

I sighed. I, Kurt Hummel, is being bullied by a Neanderthal. Why? I have no idea whatsoever. But, I'm pretty sure, it is about the gay thing. Just because I'm openly gay doesn't mean I'm different right? WRONG! Everyone in this school treats me as a different person because of that reason. That is why all my outfits are slushiefied and now, We're going to be late for glee club.

I hate Karofsky. He has a mind of baboon. No, an ant. NO, an amoeba. I really sometimes want to just kick the crap out of the guy. He always hurts me, emotionally and physically. The guy is a jerk and complete Neanderthal. Ugh...I wish he could just leave me alone.

"I need a day spa! STAT!" I screamed. Mercedes and I ran for the nearest rest room.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Guys, your late!" Mr. Schuester said as Mercedes and I entered, 20 minutes late.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue!" both of us said apologetically.

"You guys get slushied again?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, no surprise anymore." I answered.

"Just take your seats you guys. I was telling the club our competition for Sectionals this year."

Mercedes and I walked fast and sat at the very back.

"Alright, let me repeat what I said. First, let's welcome back again, Noah Puckerman." We all clapped for Puck returning, though the guy still scares me. I mean hello..._Juvi?_

"I hope you learned your lesson, Puck , from right and wrong." Mr. Schue added.

Puck laughes. "Are you kidding me? I ruled Juvi, all I did was crack skulls and lift weights for my guns." He raised his arms and started to flex his muscles. I can't lie that those muscles weren't hot.

"Well, whatever Puck. Next, I have here our competition for Sectionals." He raised a sheet of paper and all of us are eagerly listening to whose butts we are going to kick.

"First, we have the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Woah, an acapella group? An ALL BOY SCHOOL? Warblers? They must be pretty intense.

"Okay...hold up...like a million awesome gay jokes pop in my head." Santana whispered loudly to Britney.

_BITCH_ I thought. She knows this will hurt me. Stupid Latina oversexed teenager. I just gave her THE look.

"...And the other team to beat is the Hipsters. A first year club from the worn town ship program. They are a glee composed of entirely of elderly people of high school GEDs."

All of us were confused. I mean, old people. We are going to compete with _old people_?

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked confusely.

"How are we suppose to compete with adorable old people?" Mercedes added.

" Are you kidding?" Puck answered "We're gonna break their bones. Give those old ladies a pat in the rear and it will shatter their pelvis." A lot of us agreed. Including moi.

"Okay, guys moving on," Mr. Schue intervened and taking his glasses off. He is much hotter without those glasses. Makes him look like an old guy with overly-gelled hair. Oh God, I'm turning into Sue...

"To get you guys jazzed up for sectionals, I wanna make this week, our second annual boys vs. girls tournament. So, split yourself into two groups and talk about what songs your going to sing."

All of us stood up and I made my way to the girls group, my possy, my ladie-

"Kurt, gonna say it again. BOYS team!" Mr. Schue said without even looking at me.

I turned around and gave him the look again. Sigh, the boys group again... This really is a waste of my talent.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

As I was walking in the hallway after that unreasonable glee club meeting, I went to get my French books from my locker. I love French. it relaxes me and it feels so moy bien.

As I was getting near my locker, I was pushed into the lockers by none other than the Neanderthal president, Dave Karofsky.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted at the Neanderthal who was walking as if nothing happened.

"Woah...You talking back to me?" Karofsky turned around and slowly walked towards me. "You want a piece of the Furry?"

"The Furry?" Really? The Furry? Yup, I'm positive, HE is a Neanderthal. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its the name of my fist!"

"Well, with that level of creativity you can easily become the assistant manager of a wintering plant."

Seriously..._The Furry?_ Even I can think of a better name than that.

"I don't know what that is, but if I found out that its bad. The Furry is going to find you." the Neanderthal looks at me dead in the eye and then slams "The Furry" into the locker.

Even with my comments, I can't help but feel very terrified and breathless and only now did I noticed that I was shaking. Plus, I can't move...

I closed my eyes and breathe slowly and when I opened them, I saw Mr. Schue looking at me worriedly. Next thing I knew we were in his office.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Schue asked very worriedly ask he offered me tea.

I looked at him with this look of no-you-can't-help-me-and-neither-can-tea-help-me, with my fingers all over my face.

I sighed "No, this my hell to climb alone." Tea can't help me but I took the cup of tea.

Mr. Schue sighed and said "Can I be honest? I think its getting to you. Usually, this stuff rolls right of your back. But lately you became belligerent, angry, pushing people away..."

I quickly interved, not wanting to hear what else he can say about me this past few weeks.

"Can I be honest with you? You like everyone else in this school are too quick to let homophobia slide. Plus, your lesson plans are boring and repetitive," I can't help but not add that last comment.

" I mean, boys vs. girls? That doesn't challenge any of us."

Mr. Schue sighed again. "You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted."

I sighed and started taking my body bag from the floor, prepared to leave this office and end this conversation with nothing being accomplished whatsoever.

"To answer your question, Yes!" I looked at him straight. "I'm unhappy! And yes, being the only out gay kid in this school gets me down. And most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here." And with that I left that office. Even if I love Mr. Schue for talking to me and that he is the only teacher that is concerned with me. He can't understand what is like to be me.

"Look, I'm not tossing out the baby in the bath water here..." Mr. Schue began

Here I' am again in a glee club meeting. Mr. Schue giving another task to do and what Britney said is really weird. Well...that is Britney for you.

"I've totally done that." Britney said cheerfully. How did this girl go to high school. I have no idea...

Mr. Schue just gave Britney a weird look. "...I'm just making an adjustment. Boys, you are doing songs traditionally sang by girl groups while Girls, try some classic rock, the more opposite your choice the more points you get.

Now, this is what I call a challenge. "Don't worry gentlemen, I have this under control."

***I LOVE KLAINE***

After that glee club meeting, I asked the boys to stay and I presented them a terrific Diana Ross song but as boys will always be boys, they didn't listen.

"Ah dude, won't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks jello or visit the Garglers." Puck said clearly annoyed by my briliant plans.

"The Warblers...W-A-R-B-L-E-R-S," I spelled.

"Whatever! See what they're up to. You can blend right in." He said as he tossed a football to Finn.

I looked at him in disgust. Clearly, none of them don't wanna listen to me. Especially the President of being just a plain mean jerk, Puckerman. No one wants my services here anyway. Maybe I should spy on those Warblers.

I stormed out with my dignity still intact.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

The next day, I didn't go to school. To avoid both the Neanderthal and Jerk President and decided to be a spy for New Directions. Last night, I researched that in Dalton Academy, they usually wear black and red jackets with black pants. Sadly, I don't have any black and red jacket, so I settled with my dolce and gabbana black jacket. Also wearing Ralph Lauren black pants and black sunglasses. I went into a two-hour drive to Dalton Academy.

Dalton is a really big school. A school that looks to be decades old not like McKinley and the ceiling are up so high, it can touch the clouds. I did a little exploring and saw a lot of equipment that are very expensive. How much does the tuition cause here?

As I was going down the spiral staircase to explore some more. A bell rang and then came bursting men from different classes all wearing the uniform I searched last night and all heading down the staircase to another place.

Curiousity starts to hit me as I wonder where they are going. I had to ask a student here. Just as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I tapped a students shoulder and said "Excuse me, Um?"

And then everything just suddenly stopped. As the boy turned around, everything stopped as I looked at the boy I tapped. His hair is overly-gelled but every hair is properly placed. He has this cute thick and dark eyebrows, mixed with this hazel eyes that sparkles when it is hit by light, plus a nose a perfect nose and lips that are so full and so soft that I can't stop starring at them. And his attire even though is like the rest of the other students has a feeling of uniqueness in them.

_Good Lord! You must be missing an angel in heaven and I just found him! _

"Um...hellooo?" says the angel fallen from heaven. I must have been staring for too long, gotta focus.

"Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." 

The angel looked at me curiously then extended his hand. "Hi, My name is Blaine!"

_Blaine...the angel fallen from heaven is named Blaine...the perfect angel. _I thought.

I extended my hand too and shook his. "Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Wow, I can't stop staring at his eyes.

"So, what exactly is going on?" I asked trying not to make eye contact cause I'm sure the minute I look at those eyes I'm going to lose my power to stand.

"Ahh...That will be the Warblers. Every now and then, they throw a performance at the commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile." said Blaine looking boastful. He must be a Warbler.

I looked at him with surprised eyes, "So, wait, your saying the glee club here is kind of cool?" That is SHOCKING to imagine.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." he says smiling. That smile nearly have me undone.

I raised my eyes at him in total shock and then he grabbed my hand and said "Come on! I know a shortcut."

We ran to another hallway, with no students but me and Blaine. Also, I noticed we were holding hands. His hands are as soft and cotton candy. As we ran, I can't help but realize I was actually holding hands with this fallen angel. It felt so good and this electricity suddenly came over my whole body. One more minute of holding hands and I might get electrocuted.

Blaine opened a door to a room crowded with noisy boys lifting furniture so that a huge space at the center can form for the performance of the Warblers.

Then, I noticed that I was the only one wearing a different uniform.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, next time don't forget to wear your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine said as he fixed my jacket and is it just me or did he winked at me? Maybe. All I knew, I was busted.

They already know I was a spy and well they simply want to show their competition how good they are. Plus, I met the lead singer of the Warblers. More extra points of me getting busted. But, whatever.

A glee club that is cool? Plus, an adorable fallen angel as their lead singer. Being a Warbler must be a dream come true. I just stood there and watched as the Warblers started their performance.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

Blaine's POV (starting from the Kurt coming to Dalton Academy)

"Hey, Blaine! Wait up!" Wes shouted as the bell finally rang. Finally, Chemistry is over. Those formulas are starting to make my brain yell help.

I turned around and saw Wes running towards me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We have a performance at the commons now, that's what's up." he said breathlessly.

"Wait, now? Dude, do you know how far the commons is from here?"

"Yeah, I know so you better start running." Wes says after inhaling slowly then running like a maniac.

I sighed. The Warblers are as orderly as can be but sometimes, they really have to give the exact performance times of those performances. What's worst is that I'm the lead singer of the group.

The commons is so far from here. Well, I have no choice but to run. So I ran like horse can.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I was already out of breath when I reached the spiral staircase but at least I was near the commons. As I was breathing slowly, I saw a boy walk pass me now wearing the prescribed uniform. I raised my eyebrows, that is fishy. But, since I have no time to be Nancy Drew right now, I have to think about that later.

Dalton Academy has been full of spies since the Warblers began. I, Blaine Anderson, have already been studying here for a year and is have caught three spies, from different competitions. So, I kinda developed this sixth sense where I can sense someone is a spy or not. And that boy, has just activated my sixth sense.

I was at the bottom of the staircase already walking towards the shortcut I knew, when someone tapped my shoulder and asked "Excuse me, um?" I turned around and saw the spy.

Well...a cute spy that is... He is about 5'10" in height. He has brown hair that is perfectly styled. He's eyes can either be blue as a sapphire or green as an emerald or both. His lips are curvy but mostly soft. He eyelashes are really long and wave like. His eyebrows are well-plucked and is long. He looks like an adorable little puppy especially with those eyes of his.

_Since when did the spies became so hot?_

Clearly, the cute puppy is staring at me to and I hope its about the my looks and not my staring at him as well, gotta tell him to stop staring.

"Um...helloooo?" I said as naturally as I can.

The cute puppy quickly stopped staring and started to say "Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Yup. Definetly, a spy. A cute spy that is...I gotta stop doing that...Remember Blaine he is the competition. YOU can't fall for the ENEMY.

"Hi! My name is Blaine." I extended my hand and act as gentlemen-like as I can possible do.

The cute boy also extended his hand and shook mine. His hands felt like a soft cloud.

_Blaine! FOCUS! I thought to myself._

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." So, the cute boys name is Kurt. What a sexy name..._I'm doomed_ I thought.

"So, what exactly is going on?" He asked curiously without looking at me. I must be staring.

"Ahh...That will be the Warblers. Every now and then, they throw a performance at the commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile." I answered proudly, considering I'm the lead Warbler.

He looked at me with surprised eyes, "So, wait, your saying the glee club here is kind of cool?" That felt kind of offending. I mean, is it wrong for the glee club to be cool?

"The Warblers are like rock stars." I said smiling that smile I know no one can resist. Well, maybe only him cause he didn't even had a reaction.

He raised his eyes at him in total shock and then I had this idea. I grabbed his hand and said "Come on! I know a shortcut." I wanted to show him how cool the Warblers are, scare there competition, and at the same time, have a reason to hold his hand longer.

We ran to the hallway that is a shortcut to the commons and few students come here to go there. Plus, there were no students but me and the cute puppy...I mean, Kurt. Also, I think he noticed we were holding hands and is blushing. As we ran, I can't help but realize I was actually holding hands with this cute puppy. It felt so good and this electricity suddenly came over my whole body. One more minute of holding hands and I might get electrocuted and someone would say CLEAR!

I opened the door to the commons that is crowded with noisy boys lifting furniture so that a huge space at the center can form for the performance of the Warblers.

Then, Kurt noticed that he was the only one wearing a different uniform.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, next time don't forget to wear your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in." I said as I fixed his jacket and I winked at him. Hope he didn't notice that I was already hinting that I knew he was a spy.

I left him standing and I started to impress him with my performance.

_Get ready, Kurt! Blaine is coming! _

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

Oh My God! There doing Katy Perry! Katy Perry! OMG!

And, Blaine is the lead singer. The fallen angel is singing Teenage Dream! Pinch me I must be dreaming. OMG!

_**Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life**_

Nice, spin with a member. Now, is the only time I noticed that the fallen angel is kinda short. But, everyone has flaws and besides,I like short men.

_**Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

Is it just me? Or was he staring at me when he says _Valentine?_ Whatever, I will always kill to be the fallen angels Valentine.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever**_

Wow, there swaying and steps are very coordinated. Was he looking at me with that last lyric?

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

He pointed at me! He clearly pointed at me. Wow! And that coordinated turn at the end was very impressive.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

I can't stop staring at him and he is staring at me too. He looks so adorable. The group is really coordinated with the song. Very well practiced. The school is so impressed with them. I wish my school can be like that. Be supportive and don't pick on me because I'm gay. I wish I can be a Warbler like Blaine.

_**I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight**_

Very impress with the slide step and may I say, Blaine! YOU ARE FREAKING HOT!

_**Yeah!**_

Yup, I'm pretty sure were gonna lose. That was very high note! And he got it with perfect volume.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

The Warblers really have the feeling of the song in them.

_**Oh no! My heart stops, when you look at me**_

Yes, Blaine! My heart also stopped when I first looked at you

_**Just on touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back**_

_**I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight**_

WOW! Just...WOW

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight**_

Now, I 'am pretty sure, New Directions asses will be the ones that will be kicked by the Warblers.

As the Warblers stopped singing and cheers from the school was heard. I 'am impressed and looked like a fool from clapping so hard. I realized...I envy them. Plus, Blaine, He is my teenage dream.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

Okay. Blaine just breath in and breath out. You can do this. Impress your competition and impress the cutest boy you have ever laid eyes upon. Think of him as your very own...Teenage Dream.

_**Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life**_

I walked away from Kurt and tried to circle with Brad. God, why does he have to be tall. Kurt will see I'm short. Can't think of that now.

_**Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

I wish that Kurt could be my Valentine. Wait...I can't think like that. HE is the enemy.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever**_

Screw that he is the enemy. If he is nice and well-mannered and...gay...then no matter what I will like him.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

I'm looking and pointing directly at him. I hope he gets the message.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever**_

Yes, the practices we did really worked well.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

Yes, Kurt. Your making me feel like a teenager again.

_**I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight**_

If you'll have me, then I will make your heart racing every night

_**Yeah!**_

Yes! I got the note perfectly. If your not impressed Kurt, I don't know what can impress you.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

I will runaway with you any day!

_**Oh no! My heart stops, when you look at me, **_

_**Just on touch, now baby I believe**_

My heart stopped the moment I looked at you, Kurt.

_**This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back**_

_**I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight**_

I hope you are impressed, Kurt, you cute adorable spy.

Spy at me any day of the week, month or forever.

He looks adorable clapping like a crazy person.

All I know is that I need to Kurt's something...maybe his teenage dream.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's Note: So, the chapter is a lot in the glee episode. Still, please review and wait for the chapters. Please review, my fellow Klainebows.**

**I love Klaine and you, Klainebows! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Potential Lovers But Friends

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Some of the scenes here and also some lines are from glee but as you read the next chapters, there will be no more scenes from glee. I just used glee as an introduction helper. All my love to Klainebows!

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Chapter 2 Potential Lovers but Just Friends**

**Blaine's POV**

"So, what can you say about the Warblers now?" I asked breathlessly.

Kurt looked at me as if I was an alien. It was adorable.

"You...are...amazing! You sang the song better than Katy Perry can!" He exclaimed.

With that comment, I was now more curious on who this spy is. Maybe I'd ask him for a...

"So, I have to go back to...class..." Kurt began to say. I knew he was going back to his school and tell his glee club about how good we are and all.

"That's kind of sad. I'd really like to get to know you better." I sighed, acting like a sad little boy.

He raised an eyebrow at me, which I find so sexy. "Really?"

"Really. Maybe, you would like to have coffee with me tomorrow at the cafeteria?" I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow again. "There's a coffee house here too?" He looked really shocked.

I laughed. "No, silly! There's a coffee house across the street. That is the hang out of most Dalton students and we get our coffee there and drink them here."

"Oh..." Kurt said looking embarrassed. He looked even cuter.

"Well...is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, I do love coffee...what time?"

"About 2:00pm. Meet me in the cafeteria? What's your poison?"

"Mocha latte," he answered.

"Well, okay see you tomorrow."

"Nice meeting you Blaine..." he prolonged the name with question in his voice.

"Anderson. My name is Blaine Anderson." I bowed at him.

Kurt laughed "See you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson. Don't forget my latte."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel, sir!" I answered. And with that end note. We parted ways.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

BLAINE ASKED ME OUT! BLAINE ASKED ME OUT! WOO HOO!

I fell down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He is so dreamy and hot and cute and adorable and generous and ...OMG I'm falling for the enemy.

Wait a minute...He didn't exactly asked me out. He just wants to get to know me better. And by better, that means he wants to know if I'm a spy.

CRAP! What a fool I made myself. He must really be angry at me. Probably telling the Warblers that

I 'am a spy and they'll probably beat me up to the point of no return.

Sigh...and to think I was going to wear Armani tomorrow.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

Waiting for your death is really tiresome. I missed yet another school day. One more, and a note will be given to my dad and he'll pretty much freak out about that. It was already 2:30pm and no sign of Blaine or his friends that are going to try and beat me up.

_How can a cute angel like Blaine do something like that is hard to imagine. What a waste of good looks. _I thought.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine yelled across the room. _Oh God! He looks so hot!_

"Hello, Blaine..." I said not looking at him. _Why_ _did I like him in the first place?_

"Woah, nice mood." Blaine sat across from me. I crossed my legs and pretended to ignore him.

Blaine smiled. "I like a guy who does the silent type when he's angry."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not angry."

"You could have fooled me." he said sarcastically as he drank his coffee.

I glared at him. He glared at me. I smiled. He smiled.

"Would you stop that? You're trying to not make me angry at you for being late."

"Yes, yes I 'am trying to not make you angry. It is working?" He says while pouting.

_Oh...he looks like a cute puppy begging for forgiveness. How can I say no to that?_

"Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry. The Warblers had an emergency meeting and I didn't have your phone number, so I have no way to tell you I was going to be late." Blaine said apologetically.

_Reasonable. Maybe they were thinking of a way of beating me up. _

"Fine, I'll forgive you. In one condition." I said raising a finger.

Blaine smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"The Warblers will not beat me up."

Blaine started to laugh but was interrupted by two students saying. "We're not going to beat you up."

I stared at them as they sat to the two other empty chairs of the table. _Uh oh...this is not good._

"Kurt, this is Wes and this is David." Blaine introduced.

David is about 6'' tall and has dark brown skin and skinhead. While Wes is Asian and is about 5'5" tall with white skin and black hair. All three of them are wearing the same outfit while I was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana black button-up with a black necktie and a black jacket.

Blaine gave me the Mocha latte and I said a quick thank you before thinking of running away like a scared little girl once they start to beat me up.

"Well, it's very civilized for all three of you to invite me for coffee before beating the crap out of me for spying on you guys."

"Kurt, we are not going to beat you up." Wes said seriously.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I answered.

"You were such a terrible spy, we kind of thought of it as, endearing." David explained.

"So, you're not going to beat me up because I'm...endearing? Fair enough, I'm going." I stood up and quickly started to walk.

"Woah, wait were not finish," Blaine said stopping me from walking away. "This is why it made me think that spying on us is not the reason you came."

I sat down again and sighed. I looked straight at those hazel eyes of Blaine.

"It is one of the reasons." I explained.

They laughed. "Fair enough. We also spy sometimes with our competition. What's the other reason?" Blaine asked moving forward to listen.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I was going to regret this. They all nodded and look at me.

"Are you guys...all gay?"

They all laughed. Especially Blaine. Yup, I'm going to die. Blaine is definitely straight.

"Um...no..." Blaine started to say, which made me feel sad.

"Well...I 'am..." the moment he said that I was sure that I already had a crush on him.

"This two have girlfriends." Blaine pointed to both Wes and David.

"This is not a gay school," David explained. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same way. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes added.

I felt sad. Sad, lonely, for being treated different because I'm gay. I'm different. I wish I could be here. Be treated like anyone else. I was near to tears and just wanted to leave. Blaine looked at me with concern and must have noticed I was about to cry.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine said to Wes and David. They both followed his request.

"Take it easy, Kurt." Wes said looking concerned as well as they left.

I can't even look at them. I was lost in a dream where I was treated the same like the others.

"I take it your having trouble at school." Blaine said looking concerned at me.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." I was near crying already.

"I try to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal that made it his mission to make my life hell and nobody seems to notice." Screw crying in front of Blaine. This is the first time I actually told anyone about my problem with Karofsky.

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school. And it really...pissed me off. I even complained it to the faculty. There sympathetic and all. But, you can tell, nobody really cared. It was like 'hey if your gay, your life just going to be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it' So, I left. And I came here. Simple as that."

Wow. Even Blaine had a crappy life as a gay guy. Why do people have to think we are different just because we are gay? Is it really necessary? I feel bad for Blaine. That must have been rough. But, it's nice that someone actually understands me, for the first time.

"You have two options here. I'd love to tell you to come and enroll here but the tuition at Dalton is sort of steep. And I know that is not an option for everybody. Or...you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" I asked hopefully. Maybe Blaine's right. I shouldn't be the victim here. I have to face him or forever be this Homo Sapien being beaten by a Neanderthal.

"Confront him! Call him out! Kurt, I ran. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something I really, really regret." Blaine looked really regretful.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank You, Blaine that helps. You know you're the only person that knows this, this problem I have with Neanderthal."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I hope next time I hear from you. You would have kicked that Neanderthals ass so hard, he will be crying for his mother." Blaine said encouragingly with his hand held high.

"I'll let you know," I said. Then I suddenly took a piece of paper, wrote my phone number down, and gave it to Blaine. "You'll be the first to know."

He stared at my number and smiled. He took a pen from his pocket scribbled his number and ripped the paper I gave him into half and gave me the half with his phone number on it.

"I hope so."

"Thanks for the coffee, Blaine. And for the talk." I said as I standing up.

"No problem." he walked towards me and walked with me to entrance.

"Also, thanks for not beating me up."

"No worries, I wouldn't have ruined that perfect skin of yours with any bruise."

"I don't have perfect skin."

"You could have fooled me."

We both laughed. We were at the entrance and I hate to say goodbye. He really helped me.

"Well, this is goodbye." I started to say.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"If it's about my lotion, it's Vaseline."

He laughed. "No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Are we friends?"

I paused. Then, raised my eyebrow. "Why do you think I'm not your friend?"

"Uhhh..." he stammered.

"You're probably my best guy friend ever. I sure hope you're my friend."

"Then, were friends."

"Best friends. I hope."

Blaine hugged me. And it felt so good. I felt I was electrocuted by bolts of electricity from my body.

"My best friend" He said it like he was a kid.

"You're best friend" I reassured him.

Blaine let go of me. I let go of him. For a minute, we were staring at each other.

"Goodbye" I quietly said.

"No, see you soon. I hate saying goodbye."

"Then, I will see you again, Mr. Anderson."

"You too, Mr. Hummel."

And with that ending note. I left Dalton Academy. Thinking I will never be the same leaving the place.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

I have a new best friend. And his name is Kurt Hummel. Plus, his gay. Just like me. I never had a gay best friend before. Nor a real best friend. Sure, I'm friends with Wes and David but it's not the same. They can't understand me the way like Kurt can. Sure, I was attracted to him at first. Still attracted to him actually. But, he has big problems right now and I can't mess him up with feelings like I have. It's better to just remain friends for awhile and see how it goes. Yeah, Blaine and Kurt. That doesn't sound so bad. I helped him and I hope he can face that Neanderthal his talking about. If I knew him, I would have done something fast. But alas, I don't. I just hope for the best with his life.

"So, how did you and Kurt went out with your first date?" Wes asked as I was thinking deeply about Kurt while going to my first class that morning.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know, you made David and I leave so that the two of you can talk. That's kind of like a date."

"Okay, first of all. A date is when two people like each other to be potential lovers. Second of all, I talked to him about his problems with a Neanderthal at his school. I was a friend to him and nothing more. I don't want to give him any more problems."

"You two look like potential lovers but you do look good as friends."

"Not look good. We are good."

"Really? You're friends?"

"Of course. He is like my first gay best friend. It's going to be fun."

"You're friends with the competition?"

"We haven't even talked about the Warblers or the New Directions when we had the talk. I think he doesn't think of me as competition and neither do I."

"Well, he does look like a nice guy. But, to be safe. Never tell him any of our songs or performances."

I looked at him annoyingly. "Fine, now can you go."

"Fine, lover boy. But, sooner or later you will fall for that guy. And I'll be here saying I told you so."

"Believe what you want, Wes. I find that hard to believe."

And yet, deep in my mind I think I don't... Whatever. Kurt is my friend. Friends can't fall in love with each other.

The bell rang and soon, my thoughts about Kurt vanished when I ran to my next class.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"God, Chemistry must be the hardest subject in the face of humanity." Wes complained.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Wes. It's not that hard." I said teasingly as we went out of our second last class in the afternoon.

"Says the guy, who fell asleep during most of class." Wes said sarcastically and looking annoyed.

I laughed. Then, I look at my watch. About quarter after one. "Hey, its practice time already." I started to run. Wes runs next to me.

"Why such in a hurry?"

"Nothing, just don't want to be late."

"Or maybe you're hoping, Kurt is spying again and you can sing him Teenage Dream." Wes teased me.

"Wes, Shut up!" I said defensively.

Speaking of Kurt, got to tell him something. "Hey, Wes, you go ahead. I got to go to the comfort room."

"Why? To text Kurt, that you love him." Wes said teasingly.

"One more comment about me and Kurt and I will seriously throw my bag at you." I said warningly but smiling.

"Ahhh...I'm scared!" Wes mocked me. I was about to throw my bag.

"Okay, okay, no need violence, dude. See you at practice." Wes said laughing his ass off.

I shook my head. How did I became friends with that guy, I have no idea. I wasn't really going to do anything at the comfort room. Actually, I just need to remind Kurt something.

I texted him a word that will give the power to overcome that Neanderthal. I hope he understands that I 'am here for him.

Just as I hit send, the bell rang miraculously.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

I finally when back to school. I never told anyone about Blaine and the Warblers. I figured it's my little secret. In glee club today, it's the girls turn to show their performance for the annual competition of boys vs. girls. They are singing a mash-up of Start Me Up and Living on a Prayer which is really good. God, I hope we win.

_**Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not, you wait for the fight when that's all that you got**_

_**Start me up, were half way there, Oh living on a prayer**_

_**Start me up, give it all you got**_

_**I can't compete with the writers and the other heat...**_

Just as Mercedes was taking the vocals. My cell phone vibrated on my pocket. I wondered who might have sent me a text at this time of day. Then, when I opened my phone, I saw the message coming from Blaine. A message saying one word. A message that will help me kick the Neanderthals ass.

A message that contains one word but made me smile like I'm the happiest boy alive.

Spelled C-O-U-R-A-G-E. What does that spell?

_Courage_

**Blaine's POV**

While practicing another song for sectionals. I can't help but lose focus. I miss Kurt. I miss talking to him. Sure, we just me about two days ago. But, it feels like a life time. I can't stop staring at my phone and talking to him. In the end, before our break is over. I texted him again. With the only word I can help him now.

_Courage._

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

We just finish another glee club meeting and I was walking towards my locker as usual. Then, I felt my phone vibrate and I already knew, who texted me. I smiled as I opened my message and saw the earlier text Blaine texted me. Courage. I need courage stand up against that Neanderthal. It's now or never.

Just as I stopped and starred at Blaine's text. As faith would have it, Karofsky took my cell phone and shoved me at the lockers. Then, he looked at me with a look of disgust.

That does it I thought. It's now or never. IT'S NOW!

"HEY!" I shouted at the Neanderthal as I ran through the hallway. I followed him to the boys locker room.

"I'm talking to you!" I shouted as I pointed at him.

"Girls locker room is next door." the Neanderthal said as he ignored me and took some things from his locker.

"What is your PROBLEM?" I asked the stupid Neanderthal.

"Excuse me?" he asked me as if he doesn't have the faintest idea.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you, sneaking in here to peek at my junk." he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what hamhock, you're not my type."

"Is that right?" he started to walk towards me.

"Yeah, I don't think a chubby boy who sweats too much is going to be bald by the time he turns thirty."

"DO NOT PUSH ME HUMMEL!" the Neanderthal started to threat me.

I looked at his fist. "You're going to hit me? Do it!" I dared him.

"Don't push me!" he slammed the lockers shut.

"Hit me cause it's not going to change who I 'am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can't punch the ignoramus out of you."

"THEN GET OUT OF MY FACE!" he shouted at me with pure anger and terror.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinary you are." I shouted at him.

You will not guess what happened next.

The Neanderthal...kissed me. HE KISSED ME. On the lips. What the hell!

I was completely shocked. Even ready to pass out. But, Karofsky look like he had a revelation and was even ready to kiss me again. But, this time I pushed him away from me. I feel violated.

The Neanderthal looked at me painly and punched the lockers out and left the room. Leaving me so scared and so frightened that I never felt all my life.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

Blaine's POV

That's strange I thought. Kurt told me he'll tell me everything that happened with idiotic Neanderthal after seven o'clock. It's already eight o'clock. With not even, a hey text.

I felt worried. Maybe he got beat up. Maybe he was so badly injured that he can't even move. Maybe his in a coma. Or maybe...God I hope not...he's dead...

_Oh come on, Blaine._ I thought. _Since when have you been the drama queen._

Just as I was thinking about calling him, My phone rang. I looked at it and saw Kurt calling. I couldn't have breathed a louder sigh of relief. I answered it with no panic whatsoever.

"Kurt, thank God you called. I was starting to worry about you. I thought that Neanderthal killed you." I sighed a relief.

I heard Kurt sigh and said "He done something far more worst."

I froze. "How far worst?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Why not now?"

"I still can't process what happened."

"What did happen?" I started to feel panicked.

Kurt sighed and for a minute I think he was going to hang up the phone.

"Can you meet at my school tomorrow at the playground at about noon?"

"Uhhh...why?"

"If you want to know what happened, come tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't trust these good-for-nothing-phones."

I laughed. "Kurt, you know that sound ridiculous, right?"

Even on the phone, I knew Kurt smiled. "Yeah, but buy my story. I really need to process this."

I sighed. There is no way I will find this out tonight.

"Can you? Come to McKinley?" he said hopefully.

I sighed. "You do know, it's a two hour drive."

"Please with cherry and coffee on top?"

"That's impossible to happen."

"Blaine,"

"Kurt," I annoyed him.

"Just please."

"Fine, since I did talk you into doing this."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You owe me enough now pay back." I said greedily.

Kurt laughed. "Someday. Good night, Blaine, sweet dreams."

I sighed. "Good night, Kurt, and I'm sorry if something bad happened with the Neanderthal."

Kurt didn't answer right away. After a few more second, he sighed and says "It wasn't your fault, his just a Neanderthal, his brain is not fully developed and well, will never be developed ever."

I laughed. Even if his having the baddest day of his life. He can still give jokes like that.

"Take it easy, Mr. Hummel"

"You too, Mr. Anderson"

And with that we both hanged up our phones.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I was waiting by the swings of the William McKinley High School, waiting for my dear friend, Kurt. I told Wes and David that I will be late and will miss a class or two and when they asked me about it. I told them to mind their own business. But, as I walked out of the door. I heard both say, 'It has something to do with Kurt.'

I took a bus to McKinley and two hours after. I was here waiting for Kurt. I was so curious of what happened that I can't say no. Plus, I also felt guilty because I was the one who talked Kurt into doing this with the Neanderthal.

"Hey!" Kurt called out as he walked towards the swing set."

Wow. He looks good in an Armani purple coat with boats and a scarf. This boy really does have a sense of fashion.

"Hey, nice outfit!" I complimented him.

"Thanks, it's old" He said sadly as he sat next to me by the swings.

"It looks great on you." I looked at him straight in the eye to believe me.

I think I saw him blush. "Thanks, so how long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes. Now, tell me what happened."

Kurt looked uncomfortable at first then cleared his throat. "Um...well, after you texted me 'courage' the second time and I was staring at it. The Neanderthal took my phone and shoved me at the lockers."

"Kurt that must have been awful." I said sympathetically.

"After that, I thought. It's now or never. So, I chased after him through the hallways and followed him to the boys' locker room."

"With or without clothing?" I asked curiously.

Kurt looked at confusedly. "What difference does it make?"

"Nakedness can alter anyone's decisions." I said defending myself.

"He is not the kind of guy I get attracted to."

"Really?" I asked curiously. _Since, I 'am not the jock type maybe I have a chance...wait what 'am I thinking. Blaine, would you snap out of it._

"Yeah, I like guys who are sensitive. Not guys who sweat and are disgusting."

I laughed. "Okay, go on, and then what happened?"

"I faced him like you said and called him a chubby boy who's going to get bold; he is not my type and told him he is the kind of guy who doesn't want to admit on how extraordinary he really is."

"Wow...so what happened that is so bad that you can't tell me on the phone last night."

"Can you guess?" Kurt looked at me curiously.

"Uhh...I'm not good at guessing games."

"What is the most unimaginable thing you can think he can do to me?"

I laughed. "Well, that's easy, the most impossible is for him to actually bullying you because he has a crush on you and tries to kiss you..."

Kurt looked straight at me.

OMG! Karofsky and Kurt...Karofsky KISSED Kurt? _That lucky bastard. Wait...what the hell am I thinking? _I screamed in my head.

"The Neanderthal, kissed you?" I looked at him in complete shock and I think I shouted the last part.

"Blaine! There are kids in this playground!" He scolded at me.

Then he sighed and looked at me straight. "Yeah, he did, right on the lips."

For a minute, I kind of felt jealous of Karofsky. I mean, he kissed Kurt. Also known as the cute lost puppy I met three days ago. He already felt and tasted those soft lips while I can't stop dreaming of those lips to touch mine. _That is so unfair! Wait...how long have I been staring at Kurt's..._

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at me looking concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Disgusting, isn't it? Hard to process?"

"Uhh...Yeah...Disgusting. How many times did you brush?"

"About ten times and I gargled about twenty times to kill every single germ of Karofsky was gone."

"Was it a good kiss?" I asked curiously. _What are you thinking Anderson? _I thought to myself.

"Not in a million years. I feel violated when he kissed me. No passion whatsoever. Worst kissed I've ever had.

I can't help but smile. _Yes!_ I thought. _The_ _Neanderthal wasn't a good kisser._

"You know what?" I smiled at Kurt.

"What?" He looked at me curiously.

"I think I should talk to that Neanderthal about his sexuality. I think he must be like us."

"That Neanderthal? Blaine, that is impossible." Kurt said looking absolutely sure.

"Then, explain to me why he kissed you?" I asked him with question in my voice.

"I have no idea." he answered.

"See, I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Well, let's see come on." Kurt stood up and extended his hand in front of me. I took his hand and walked to the school.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

We climbed the stairs to find Karofsky.

"Aren't you scared of him?" Kurt asked me nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll do the talking." I reassured him.

"I hope you know what you getting at."

"I do."

Before we climbed the next plight of stairs, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and that is the first time I saw the Neanderthal who made Kurt's life hell. Just think of a disgusting guy with a red football jacket and there you have, Karofsky.

"There he is" Kurt said.

"I got your back." I said to reassure him.

"Excuse me?" I asked Karofsky politely.

"Hey, lady boys!" said Karofsky rudely to both me and Kurt.

"Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?" the Neanderthal asked.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." I told as politely as I can.

Apparently, the Neanderthal doesn't even know to be polite at all.

"I gotta go to class." he said going through both of us.

"Kurt told me what you did." _That's_ _it_ I thought. _No_ _more Mr. Nice Guy._

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asks politely and sarcastically.

"You kissed me." Kurt says plainly.

Karofsky looked surprised and started to look sideways until answering "I don't know what you're talking about." He said with confusion.

"It seems you might be a little confused. That's totally normal. This isn't a very hard thing to get to terms with and you should just know that you are not alone." I reminded him.

I didn't expected what happened next.

Karofsky ran fast and pushed to wall saying "You do not mess with me."

Okay...well I'm going to die now, but got to not show that to Kurt. Luckily, Kurt was a little stronger than I thought. He pushed Karofsky away from me.

"You gotta stop this!" Kurt shouted at him. We both look at him expectantly.

The Neanderthal just decided to leave us, all confused and angry. I knew that feeling.

Also, not related to the subject, those pants really look good with Kurt, I can even see that fine ass he actually has.

_Good...Lord...Blaine...Get a grip!... _I thought.

"Well, his not coming out anytime soon." I said to break the silence.

Kurt on the other hand, sighed and sat at one of the steps of the stairs, looking sad and disoriented.

"What's going on?" I asked looking concerned. I didn't realize this would affect Kurt really badly.

"Why are you so upset? You didn't look so upset at the playground?" I sat down next to him.

"Because until yesterday, I have never been kissed by a guy." He said sadly.

Well, I understand that. "Well, look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side to all of these shenanigans?" he looked at me curiously.

"I have never kissed a guy yet or a girl. I have never been kissed by anyone. I kind of envy you." I said smiling at the same time looking pathetically at myself.

Kurt laughed. "You want to kiss, Karofsky?"

I made a face. "That's gross, Kurt. You know his also not my type." Besides I thought, I want my first kiss to be special with someone I really like a lot.

Kurt laughed. "And I thought for just one second, you actually want to be kissed by that Neanderthal."

"Not in this life. Not in any life."

After all the laughing, Kurt still looked sad.

"You know what, lunch is on me." I said standing up and taking his hand.

"Thanks" he said, as we walked down the stairs to grab lunch.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine really is a true friend. He stuck by me and even talked to that Neanderthal. He even bought me lunch. He really is a nice guy. So, now I wonder what it would be like for him to kiss me. Maybe fireworks would happen or maybe even better like lightning.

All I know as I walked down the stairs with Blaine holding my hand. I knew from that moment, he was more than a best friend.

He is my dream guy. But, I can't let this crush ruin our friendship.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's Note: **Did you like the chapter? There are some from glee and some from my brain. Comments? Suggestions? Please review.

I love Klaine and my fellow Klainebows!


	3. Chapter 3: The Klainecheldes Square

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Hey Klainebows! Another Chapter of full Klaine with a mix of Racheldes. Only two parts of this chapter is related to glee itself. Next Chapter, is all about the glee wedding except Blaine is in it too. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Chapter 3 The Kurt-Blaine-Mercedes-Rachel Friendship Square**

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt and I have been inseparable this pass few weeks. We do everything together. We eat lunch and dinner together. We go to both of our schools together. We buy our coffee everyday at the same coffee place. We sing lots of songs in my dorm room. We have pillow fights in my room. We try on our different outfits and critique each other. I even let Kurt decided some of my outfits, which probably would have been a bad idea since he is pretty much a fashion diva while I was simply okay with anything I wear. Most of our fights are about those clothes. I want that shirt, he doesn't approve it. He likes that shirt, I don't approve it. But after all the comments, we simply shrugged it off and just don't buy the shirts.

The more we spend time together, the more I realized I love being with him. Though, I still don't believe what Wes or David says about Kurt and me. I mean, Kurt is cute and adorable and all but I can't ruin this friendship I have with Kurt by just a feeling. If I ever did felt like that with Kurt then I just have to tell him that. In the mean time, I like spending time with him.

It was a Saturday afternoon, we were at the Ohio Star Mall, and we were just looking for something to eat. I'm starving while he is not. We finally chose the fast food, to buy cheap food to feed our stomachs. We had a game of who can get their food the fastest. I'm actually just going to buy some waffles with hotdogs inside them and maybe some soda while Kurt is going to buy a Caesar salad. We timed ourselves and then we raced to our respective establishments.

I know the game sounds weird but hey, it was kind of fun. In the end, I won because the waffles were just done the moment I came and I bought about three then bought myself a regular soda. Kurt was late by three minutes but to him that meant he lose from me. Now, I have won bragging rights.

"Waffles are easier to get than salads." Kurt said defensively as he mopes across from me in our table.

"No, they're not. Actually, salads are easier. You just have to toss some random vegetables and put some dressing and that's called a salad. Waffles, on the other hand are kind of like pancakes. You have to mix the powder and wait for it to be cooked. Plus, they have to fry a lot hotdogs put it in the waffles. That takes longer." I explained to him.

One thing about Kurt, he doesn't like to lose. And when he does, he looks so sad.

"Still, I think we should do another race." he said pouting.

I laughed as I took a bite at my waffle. "You really are a bad sport."

He pouted at me while eating a lettuce leaf. "Yes, I 'am. Its bad enough I lose my solos to Rachel and Mercedes, but now I have to lose at a food-getting contest with you. When will I win?"

"Well, think of this. At least you won me as a friend." I said while blinking at him with a lot of speed.

Kurt laughed. "You're a horrible trophy."

I raised my eyebrow and stopped from opening my mouth to eat another waffle. "Thanks! Thanks a lot for telling me that. Really appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

Kurt smiled and threw a croton at me.

"Hey, no salad throwing!" I said pretending to sound angry.

"That wasn't a salad."

"Stop throwing parts of a salad at me!" I said pretending to be annoyed.

Kurt giggled. I smiled too. Simple gesture that turn into the funniest things in the world.

"Hey, Kurt!" shouted two girls behind me.

Kurt and I both looked at the girls as they waved. I had no idea who they are but apparently, Kurt does.

"Mercedes! Rachel! What are you two doing here?" Kurt shouted as the two girls walked towards our table.

Both girls looked like they were sixteen years old. One girl is black, with her black hair loose that goes down to her shoulders. She is wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt that says 'who's better than me?' with bold purple letters and also wearing blue khaki pants with black rubber shoes. The other girl on the other hand, is white and is wearing her hair in a red headband, matching it with red checkered skirt with a light red button-up blouse. Plus, red socks with red and blue ballet shoes.

"We were supposed to eat lunch here and discuss about the duet song we can sing at glee club on Monday." said the girl wearing the blue jacket.

"What about you? What are you..." asked by the girl wearing the red checkered skirt before noticing that I was with Kurt.

"Oh..." said both girls who are staring at me. Then, they slowly looked at Kurt.

"Um...I don't want to be rude but Kurt, who is your...um...friend?" said by the red checkered skirt girl.

"Rachel Berry. Mercedes Jones. I'd like you to meet, Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson, meet Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry." Kurt introduced us by pointing at us when he said our names.

I, Blaine Anderson, as a gentleman, know how to introduce myself properly.

I extended my hand to both girls and said "Hi! My name is Blaine Anderson; I'm a friend of Kurt's."

Rachel was the first one to shake my hand. "Hello Blaine, my name is Rachel Berry but just call me Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel." I said politely.

"Damn, white boy. Where do you find your friends?" Mercedes asked Kurt. _Did Mercedes just called Kurt, White boy?_

"Seriously, Mercedes? Don't you trust me where I find my friends?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Um...no. I have been your best friend for years now and we have the same passion for fashion but only now do I find out that you have another best friend who is a guy? Tell me you're joking."

"For your information, Mercedes. Blaine is gay like me." Kurt pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

Both girls opened their mouths in surprise. They looked like two people who were told that the world will end at this very second. They looked at me as if I was an alien.

"You're gay?" Rachel asked me.

"As far as I know, yes." I answered.

"Damn, what a waste of good white assed men." Mercedes answered.

I laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just your hot. And well, it's kind of disappointing that you're not a guy." Rachel answered for Mercedes.

"What Rachel wants to mean, is that, the girls lose while boys win." Mercedes explained.

"Excuse me, again?" I really don't get what their saying.

"It means they think it's a huge lost for the women that a guy like you became gay because of your looks." Kurt explained while eating his salad.

"Oh...well when I was a guy, no girls actually paid any attention to me, so I think it's not a total loss." I finally understood them.

"Those women are blind." said Rachel looking sad.

"Hell, yeah!" Mercedes agreed.

"Would you two stop making Blaine think about him being gay and just eat with us?" Kurt requested.

Both Mercedes and Rachel laughed and sat next to us. Rachel sat next to me while Mercedes sat next to Kurt.

We were quiet for awhile. Mercedes opened a box of tater tots and I saw Kurt groan in frustration while Rachel ate some spaghetti.

Rachel kept looking at me for some reason. I hope she doesn't have a crush on me or something.

She wiped her mouth clean then looked straight at me "You're the lead vocalists of the Warblers right?"

I was drinking water at the moment she said that so I kind of choked back water that went straight to my lungs.

Both Kurt and Mercedes looked at Rachel and me with curious eyes. Kurt's was more of panic than surprise but Mercedes was dead on surprise.

"Uhh...where did you get that idea?" I asked sounding like I'm offended. One thing you should know about me. I'm a really bad liar.

"When Mr. Schue gave us the competition we have for sectionals. I took the time to research about them. I thought of the hipsters as a not a serious threat. But the Warblers, I saw some of your videos and performances on the net and they were really good. So, I took the time to search about you guys. It was hard at first considering you're a very private group. But, I know a lot of nerds and geeks that would help me do anything I want for payment. So, I got everything about you guys in less than a week. For the Warblers, the biggest threat is you. You are the lead vocalists of the Warblers. You are one of the most important. You have one of the most wonderful voices I have ever heard from a guy and I'm seriously impressed by your vocal range. I even know that you know how to play five musical instruments professionally. Including guitar, drums, piano, flute and saxophone. May I say that was also impressive? The only thing I didn't know about you was that you were gay."

_Wow_, I thought. _Rachel can really talk._

"Uhhh..." one of the smartest things I can say when a person tells me she knows me even without meeting me first.

"Is it true, Kurt? He is the lead vocalist of the Warblers?" Mercedes asked Kurt looking hurt.

"Mercedes, we are not doing anything bad. It's not like a Rachel-Jesse kind of thing." Kurt explained.

"Hey! Would you not use that as an analogy?" Rachel glared at Kurt.

"Whatever! The point is, Blaine is my friend because he is a nice guy and we a lot of things in common and we like each other. When we spend time together, we don't even talk about the New Directions and the Warblers. We talk about the latest issue of Vogue. What fashion is in and what's out. Who's dating who in Hollywood? We rarely talk about glee club. Honest, you two. I promise with all my heart and my Gucci collection combined with my Dolce and Gabbana's."

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other for an answer. I knew I have to intervene.

"Look guys, I really like Kurt. I love spending time with him. Plus, he is the only one who understands me. I, Blaine Anderson, solemnly swear that Kurt and I are not doing anything that will harm any of our respective glee clubs." I raised my right hand and crossed my heart with my left hand.

Rachel smiled. "I believe him."

Mercedes gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Never in any of the research have I read that Blaine Anderson was the kind of guy who lies about something. A lot of people say he is the perfect gentleman and cares too much to people. Even to strangers. Besides, Blaine or Kurt is using the other they shouldn't be in a mall. They should be in a music room or a choir room or any place people can practice at."

Rachel wasn't so bad at all. Sure, she did research about me and that's an invasion of privacy but here we are. Complete strangers and yet she is taking my side.

"You sure you're not using each other?" Mercedes asked both me and Kurt.

"Yes!" we both said in unison.

"See, I told you they aren't." Rachel pointed out.

"Hey Rachel, thanks!" I whispered to her.

"No need to thank me, I like you already, Blaine." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Soon, we were in a discussion of who are our favorite singers of all time.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV **

"Ola klase!" Ms. Holiday greeted.

"Oh what the hell!" Artie said looking surprised.

I was late for my glee club meeting that day. That day was also the day I asked Ms. Holiday to be our substitute that day. Why? I was getting sick of Rachel being the teacher. Even though, I still owe her for sticking up for Blaine. I also hate her for researching about him.

"Nothing says bien venidos better than a buttered floor." says by Ms. Holiday just as I slipped because of that buttered floor.

"Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holiday. What's yours?" Ms. Holiday introduced herself.

"My name is Finn Hudson; I'm quarterback of the football team." Puck lied.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I'm his loud, loud girlfriend." Santana said also lying.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm the star here." Tina also lied.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm gay" Finn lied. I hit hard in the stomach about that.

"Oww...Kurt!" Finn said in pain.

"Never do that again." I said at him warningly.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang!" Britney said also clearly lying.

"Those aren't your names and do you know why I know they aren't?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"Because you're psychic?" answered by Britney, clearly.

"Because I recently watched a video of you guys at regionals, where you came at last place. Maybe because those songs sound like fifty years old" Ms. Holiday said.

"But, those songs were classics." Finn answered defensively.

"Those songs are amazing," Ms. Holiday reassured us "but, those songs are like somebody elses favorite songs not your own."

"She speaks the truth." says Britney.

"I'm not your average run-of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do what you want to do. I want you guys to have fun in our fabulous but short time together. What do you say of having class outside? Or let's take a field trip at Taco Bell and maybe even smoke some medical marijuana. I wish!" Ms. Holiday reminded us.

"It's really hard not to like this teacher." Finn whispered to me.

"Okay, no we can't just go to Taco Bell. We have to create a set list for sectionals." Rachel reminded Ms. Holiday.

"You're right! What songs would you like to do?" Ms. Holiday asked.

All of us looked at her shocked. That is not a question we are used to be asked about.

"Oh...don't get asked by that question a lot?" asked by Ms. Holiday.

"Ms. Holiday is right. Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes feels like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 1980's." I said as I found a place to seat.

"He never listens to any of my suggestions, like Cee-lo." Puck said.

"Cee-lo! That's what I'm talking about." Ms. Holiday excitedly shouted.

"I'm sorry but what do you know about Cee-lo. You're like forty?" Santana asked.

"Top forty, sweet chicks. HIT IT!" Ms. Holiday shouted to the band.

With that, Ms. Holiday started to sing, Forget You by Cee-lo. I danced with Ms. Holiday and even teased Rachel about Ms. Holiday being in charge of the glee club.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"So, Kurt want to catch a movie on Friday night?" Mercedes asked me during our lunch time.

"Oh, um...Mercedes I can't do Friday." I answered her.

"Why?"

"Blaine and I are going to this playhouse that stars Rent this Friday night."

"Can I come?"

"I think he can only score two."

"Do he still hates me about me getting angry at you two being friends?"

"No, he was scared. But, not anymore."

"You've spending a lot of time with him, lately." Mercedes said sadly.

"Are you jealous, Mercedes?" I asked her with one raised eyebrow.

"Hell, no!" she shouted. "Mercedes Jones does not get jealous."

"How about Blaine, Rachel, you and me go to the movies on Friday night?" I asked her.

"That kind of sounds like a double date." Mercedes said with doubt.

"No, it doesn't. It's just four friends hanging out."

"Why does Rachel have to go?"

"Blaine likes her."

"Does Blaine like me?"

"Of course, he does, he knows you're my best friend."

"Well, okay. I'll go ask Rachel." Mercedes said as she left me at our lunch table.

I quickly ate my mixed vegetables. Then, took my phone out and texted Blaine.

"Hey Blaine! You there?"

After a few minutes,

"Hey Kurt, What's up?" Blaine texted back.

"R u free on Saturday nght?"

"Y?"

"U, Me, Mercedes and Rachel, go to movies."

"Does Mercedes still h8 me?"

"No, she scared u h8 her."

"Well, I need her to not h8 me.

"She doesn't h8 u."

"Whatever"

":)"

"Fine by me to go."

"Gr8, see u later"

"Have fun school"

"What are u my mother?"

"Funny :)"

":)"

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Hey Rachel! Wait up!" Mercedes ran towards Rachel and Finn after class was over.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel asked Mercedes.

"Want to go to the movies with me, Blaine and Kurt on Saturday night?"

"Really?" Rachel looked really surprised.

"Yeah, Kurt says Blaine likes you a lot for sticking up for him last Saturday." Mercedes added.

"Wait, who's Blaine?" Finn asked curiously looking at Rachel and Mercedes.

"A gay friend of Kurt, and who is also a member of the Warblers." Rachel answered.

"You're kidding? Why would Kurt hang out with the competition? It's like you and the Jesse incident." Finn looked at both of them in disbelief.

"Would you guys stop using me and Jesse as an analogy? It's really frustrating." Rachel answered angrily.

"What's so frustrating?" I asked as walk towards the three.

"Dude, you've been seeing a gay dude, that is our competition?" Finn asked me looking disappointed.

I sighed. "I already had this conversation with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine and I are friends because we have everything in common. Plus, we're both gay. How many gay kids do you know at this school?"

Finn sighed and shook his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt man." He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You know if you meet Blaine, he is really a nice guy." Mercedes intervened.

"Yeah, he really cares about Kurt." Rachel added.

I smiled. Thinking I have so many friends that cares for me. I put my hand on Finn shoulder and squeeze it. "Thanks for worrying about me. I promise I'll be careful."

Finn smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't"

"So, Rachel are you going or not?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, I'm free this Saturday night." Rachel answered.

"Cool. Is Blaine okay, Kurt?" Mercedes turned to me.

"Yeah, he is cool. He is still bothered that you might hate him." I said.

"I don't hate him."

"Tell him that" Just I said that the bells rang and we each said goodbye to each other.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Four tickets for the movie Don't Let Me Go." I told the movie attendant.

"That will be 20 dollars, sir." she said barely even glancing at me.

I took out a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and gave it to her. Then, she gave me four tickets and said "Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks" I answered. I went to the snack bar where Blaine, Mercedes, and Rachel are waiting for me.

"I got the tickets." I showed them.

"Great, we have about fifteen minutes to spare before the movie start." Blaine said.

"What popcorn do you want?" Rachel asked by the counter.

"Buttered popcorn!" Both Blaine and I answered. We looked at each other and blushed.

"One large buttered popcorn, one cheese popcorn, and one barbeque popcorn. Also, four diet cokes." Rachel ordered.

"Enjoy the movie." the cashier said after giving the orders.

"Well, let's go to the movies!" Mercedes yelled walking first to the cinema.

We found seats at the middle aisle of the cinema where I sat at first chair. Blaine is right beside me. Rachel is beside Blaine. Mercedes is beside Rachel. Since I was pretty hungry, I can't wait to eat the popcorn before the movie starts. I quickly grabbed a handful from the bucket of popcorn.

"Save some for me, Kurt." Blaine said smiling.

"For your information, I 'am really hungry." I said defensively.

"I can see that. I'm just joking." he smiled and took a handful of popcorn as well. With that gesture, the movie began.

In the middle part of the movie, when the three friends were riding a car to the outside world. I took a handful of popcorn at the same time Blaine took a handful of popcorn. Our hands met and we both looked at each other and smiled. Blaine would stop me from taking any popcorn. And when he takes some popcorn, I stop him. In the end, we had a popcorn fight within the bucket. I hardly focused at the movie.

"Kurt, stop that! I really want some popcorn." He whispered at me smiling.

"You started it!" I whispered back laughing.

"I want my popcorn, now!" He protested and even in the dark, I can see him pouting.

"Fine, get some." I put the popcorn in front of him.

"Finally!" He said like a little boy getting candy.

I laughed. Blaine threw me some popcorn on my buttoned shirt.

"Hey, no popcorn fights!" I told him.

Blaine just gave me a look of pure joy and then, rolled his eyes. "You're no fun!"

"Would you two shut up? I can't hear what Keira Knightly is saying!" Mercedes protested.

Blaine and I laughed silently and looked embarrassed. We acted normal until the movie ended.

"That movie was so sad." Rachel said looking tearful. As we walked out of the cinema.

"Yeah, it is sad." I answered.

"It was kind of sad." Blaine said.

"Why aren't you crying?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"It's not easy for me to show emotion."

"So, what you're a robot?"

"No, no robot can be like me."

"You're right. No robot wears overly-gelled hair." I teased him.

"Enough with the hair jokes, Kurt!" Blaine said while hitting me at the shoulder.

I laughed. "What about you, Mercedes, what do you think about the movie?"

"It was so sad. I mean clones? Seriously, how can people be so cruel?" Mercedes looked so confused.

"Good thing we aren't clones." Blaine said

"Still, it's so sad." Mercedes said looking sadder than me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I know, Mercedes."

"You can't pick the movie next time, Kurt. All the movies you like have sad endings." Rachel said after wiping her own tears.

"In reality, sad endings always happen. While happy endings don't. I'm just sticking with reality." I said seriously without looking at them.

All of them walked in silenced until the parking lot. Trying to digest what I said.

"Well, um...thanks for inviting us to the movies Kurt." Rachel said.

"Yeah, thanks! Bye Kurt! Bye Blaine!" Mercedes shouted as Rachel and she walked to Rachel's parents who are waiting in the entrance of the parking lot.

Blaine kept waving goodbye at them while I stood there, lost in my own thoughts.

"Okay, what was that about?" Blaine asked me when Mercedes and Rachel are gone.

"Nothing" I said not looking at him.

"That wasn't a nothing," Blaine held my face and made me look at him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, what I said is true. Sad endings are the things that become reality. Happy endings hardly exist." I said sadly.

"Is this about, Karofsky?"

"Not just that, but us. We're gay. We will never have a happy ending. All gays don't."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Seriously, Blaine? We're gay. We're different. No one will ever accept us."

Blaine looked at me with concern. Then he hugged me. He hugged me tight. I was surprised at first by what he did. After two seconds, I felt like I was on cloud nine. His hugs feel nice. Plus, the electricity I'm feeling right now is taking my tiredness away. I wish he can hold me like that forever. I was about to close my eyes when he started to talk.

"Don't think like that, Kurt. Sure, we're different. But, being different makes us who we are. I'm proud to say that I'm gay. Being gay made me a better person and so are you. We may be gay, but we are honest with ourselves. We are not confused about who we are because we know who we are. And if anyone has a problem with us being gay, then it's their problem." Blaine said reassuringly while stroking my hair.

_Oh Blaine! That feels good._ I thought.

"Now, stop being so negative!" Blaine told me looking at me straight.

I laughed. "Fine, want to grab a midnight snack?"

"You really have very weird mood swings." Blaine looked at me confusedly.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at him

"Sure, but you owe me one."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk." I said at him looking thankfully.

"Kurt, you don't need to thank me. What are friends are for?" He said at me smilingly as we walked out of the parking lot. Blaine took my hand and we walked holding hands.

_I wish this night won't end. _I thought.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

Ever since we went to movies. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and I have been inseparable. We do everything together. We talk about everything. We give each other advice. We eat together. We have fun together. But, I always have this feeling of annoyance with Kurt. Kurt always invites them, without telling me. Like, we were planning to watch a concert outside of Ohio. It was the first time only the two of us are hanging out in past couple of weeks. And then, just as we were about to go there. Mercedes and Rachel appeared and went straight to my car. Kurt shrugged and said "They wanted to come." I, Blaine Anderson, as a gentleman, can't tell them to get the hell out of my car and stop coming with Kurt and me. So, I pretty much lost the mood that night.

I want to tell Kurt that we have been spending too much time with Mercedes and Rachel. I want to tell him that I miss that times we spend alone. It's like having a third and fourth wheel. But, I can't tell Kurt. He would hate me for not liking to spend time with his other friends. So, I have to just let this go until I can't take it anymore.

We were at breadsticks that Wednesday night. Kurt and I were eating dinner with Rachel and Mercedes...again. But, at least Kurt and I were in a deep conversation that only the two of us understand.

"I'm just saying that drunk people that get married an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator. I mean, that a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting married." Kurt debated.

"Totally, it's like if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce." I agreed.

"Right!" Kurt said looking at me thankfully for siding at him.

"I agree with what you two are talking about. Gay people should be allowed to get married. Just because they're the same sex does not make them unallowed to get married. Marriage is something two people who are deeply in love and care for another that they can live the rest of their lives with each other. Even gay people can do the same thing." Rachel agreed with us.

Mercedes have been a little quiet. "What do you think, Mercedes?" I asked wanting her to join the conversation.

"Uh...what are we talking about? Is it don't ask, don't tell?" Mercedes asked looking confused.

"No, were in the debate of gay marriages and drunken marriages." Kurt helped.

"I'm totally for it." Mercedes said.

"Against it." Kurt said.

Mercedes sighed. Something must be bothering her cause she's not talking a lot.

"What's wrong, Mercedes?" I asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, you have been quiet all night." Rachel added.

"Nothing, it's just Principal Sue, banning tater tots. It's really got me down." Mercedes said sadly not even looking at us.

"Well, that is something I can fix," I said smiling. I called the waitress and said "Can we have plate of tater tots here?" 

"Do you kids go to McKinley?" the waitress asked us.

"Yes," Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel answered.

"We've been getting that order a lot. Sure, wait for a couple of minutes." the waitress left.

"Thanks, Blaine." Mercedes said thankfully.

"No problem." I said.

"So, guys what do you think of Ms. Holiday?" Rachel asked.

"She's amazing." Kurt said.

"Best teacher ever!" Mercedes said.

And with that conversation, I slowly become Mercedes earlier.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

It was the last straw on one Sunday afternoon, when I invited Kurt to my dorm room and he turned me down saying he has to go to the mall with Mercedes and Rachel to buy a farewell gift for their substitute teacher, Ms. Holiday.

This is the only time I will admit. I'm jealous. He spends more time with them that he spends time with me. I haven't even spend any time with my friends here anymore because of him and his friends. Wes and David are cool with it but I think sooner or later I'll lose them as friends. It is time to make Kurt realize that it's time to understand that I want some alone time with him and not with him and his friends.

It's not that I don't like Rachel and Mercedes, but I really miss my alone time with Kurt.

I was off to class when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took my cell phone out and opened the message. It was from Kurt, telling me if I can go to the movies again with Mercedes and Rachel tonight. _I'm not falling for that again_ I thought. I shut my phone and as I started walking, I saw David.

"Hey, David!" I called.

"Hey, Blaine. How's it been?" David looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean how's it been?" I asked him confusedly as we walked to our Math class together.

"Well, it's just that. The only time I see or talk to you is during a Warbler practice. Afterwards, you're barely out of there after a second of the meeting adjourned."

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy with Kurt lately." I apologized.

"I understand. Wes told me everything."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "What did Wes told you?"

"That you and Kurt are madly in love with each other and are dating everyday and that is why you're always with him."

"Wes, you are a dead man!" I said under my breath.

"I heard that," David said smiling. "I can tell he is right."

"He is not. Kurt and I are not dating."

David laughed. "Right...You could have fooled me." He said sarcastically.

"David, I'm serious. Kurt and I are just friends." I looked at him seriously.

"You sure about that? You look like you're more than just friends."

"Yes, I'm sure. We're just friends."

"Whatever, Blaine, I'll believe what I want to. You believe what you want to."

I sighed. David is being a pain in the ass right now.

"So, what do want to talk about?" David looked at me curiously. "Don't tell me it's Kurt-related."

"Maybe..." I said without looking at him. I was blushing. _Why was I blushing?_ I thought.

David laughed. "I knew it. What's the problem?" 

"He has been spending too much time with his girl friends in school."

"I thought Kurt was gay?" David looked at me confusedly.

"He is," I answered.

"Then, why is he spending time with his girl friends?"

I shook my head. "His friends are girls." I exasperated.

"Oh," David said looking embarrassed.

David and I laughed. Then, he looked at me in a teasing kind of way.

"What are you, jealous?" David raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not jealous." I said seriously.

"You could have fooled me," David shakes his head. "You're just jealous."

"I'm not!" I lied.

"Whatever. Well, I were you, I would tell him what you said to me. That he has been spending too much time with them and he should spend time with you. Tell him you miss him. That will make him feel sorry."

"That sounds pathetic." I said

"Blaine, you are pathetic!" He said seriously with a sly smile.

"So are you!" I said at him laughing.

We both laughed.

"You know what you have to do, Blaine," David patted my shoulder. "You always know what to do."

I sighed. _I do, I do know what to do_ I thought. "You're right, David. Thanks for listening."

"No prob. Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime soon."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." We just reached our Math class and now I have an idea how to tell Kurt about the problem.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I took David's offer and spent the past few days hanging with them. I missed my old friends. We played basketball and watched some football at Wes's house. I forgot how I used to hang out with them. It has been a week or so since I talked with Kurt. I wanted him to feel that I'm either avoiding him or ignoring him.

It worked. Every day I got about five texts from here that always have the same message. The messages always say 'Blaine, are you okay? Why haven't you answered my messages or calls? Are you avoiding me? Did I did something wrong? Will you please answer the messages I sent to you!'.

I know it's kind of bad as a friend. But, I want him to know what I'm feeling.

On a Friday afternoon, I was doing my homework in Chemistry that made my brain fried and may never work again, when I got three knocks from my door.

"Who is it?" I asked trying not to sound tired.

"Blaine? It's me, Kurt." Kurt said outside.

I quickly came to life. "Uhh...come in."

"Hi." Kurt said shyly.

"Hey...what's up?" I asked him.

Kurt looked at me as if I sprouted another head or so "What's up? You're asking me what's up." Kurt looked at me as if he's going to kill me.

"Oh...you're angry." I said not looking at him. I trying not to give away the fact that I was lying.

"You're damn right, I'm angry!" Kurt shouted. He threw his bag across the room.

"Why are you angry?" I asked him looking like I was clueless.

"You don't know?" He said angrily.

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Would you stop acting so stupid, Blaine?"

"Hey, I maybe clueless a lot of times but I'm not stupid." I stood up from my chair. _This is going to end badly _I thought.

"Why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls or anything I sent to you?" Kurt looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I've been busy." I lied.

"So busy, that you can't answer any of my messages?"

"Yeah," I said not looking at him. "I've been busy with practices."

"Practice or not, you still have time to answer me."

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said not sounding sorry at all.

"You don't sound sorry at all." Kurt said crossing his arms and looking really angry.

"Well, maybe you should spend some time with your other friends."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt looked at me confusedly.

"Mercedes and Rachel and you and me."

"What is this Klainacheldes issue or something?" Kurt looked at me more confusedly.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"What are Mercedes and Rachel having to do with this?"

I can't even look up. I just kept quiet. I sat on my bed.

"Blaine, we're you avoiding me because you were jealous of Mercedes and Rachel?" Kurt looked at me questioningly.

"No," I lied. "It's not about them at all.

"You're a bad liar, you know that." Kurt smiled at me for the first time. _Damn my subconscious!_ I thought.

"Yeah, I 'am." I smiled at Kurt. Then, we burst into giggles. We laughed so hard, we both lay on my bed trying to contain ourselves.

"I can't breathe!" Kurt shouted.

"Neither can I!" I agreed.

After ten minutes. We finally calm down. Kurt and I were both lying in my bed and are staring at each other. _Wow, those eyes are really beautiful_ I thought.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. You have every right to be jealous. I haven't been fair with you for the past few weeks. Even I observed that we always have Mercedes and Rachel with us. I miss spending time with you alone."

I smiled. _Finally, he understands_. "I'm sorry too. I should have just told you and didn't try to avoid you this week. I really missed hanging out with you."

"So did I, I missed having someone to have coffee with."

I smiled. "Me too. How about we go grab coffee now?"

"Coffee would be great." Kurt said as he stood up from my bed and fixed his clothes.

I grabbed my jacket and opened my door for Kurt, my gentleman instincts will never leave me. I closed the door and followed Kurt.

"Hey, let's go see that musical near the mall, this Saturday night." I offered.

"You really missed me. Didn't you?" Kurt said smiling.

"It's hard not to miss you, Kurt." I said with all my heart.

"Funny, I missed you too." He said looking surprise.

I smiled. "So, Saturday night?"

"Only me and you?" he asked.

I looked at him that tells him I only want him.

"Good," Kurt said looking relieve. "It's a date."

"A best friend date." I added.

"A best friend date."

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter done. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Thanks for reading. All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows. **


	4. Chapter 4: Will You Marry Me?

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Another chapter finally done. Hope you enjoy it. It's just like 'FURT' except I thought Blaine should be in it. Hope you enjoy it.**

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Chapter 4 A Glee Wedding**

**Kurt's POV **

"So, how are you and Blaine doing?" Mercedes asked me as we were taking our books from our lockers.

"Good, why do you ask?" I answered.

"There's nothing going on between the two of you?" She asked sounding surprise.

"Of course there's nothing going on between us. I mean, we're friends. Just friends."

"Are you blind, white boy?" She asked me seriously.

"Excuse me?" now I was confused.

"You know you have the hots for him."

"How can you say that?"

"You have a framed picture of him in your locker." She told me straight.

I looked at the door of my locker and saw his picture staring at me as well. _God, he looks so hot with that picture. That hotness should be against the law. _I thought.

"So what if I have a framed picture of him."

"Don't you think it's weird to have a picture of a person in your locker?"

"I also have a picture of you in my locker."

"Yeah, except I'm a girl. You can't fall in love with a girl," she told me as she shut her locker. "Besides, Blaine is really hot and you two have everything in common. He's perfect for you."

"Mercedes, I want to remind you that Blaine and are just friends."

"I don't believe two gay white boys can stay just friends for a long time."

"Well, then watch Blaine and me." I said challengingly.

"Just tell me. Are you in love with Blaine?" She asked.

I paused. _Of course I 'am but I can't ruin our friendship_. I thought.

"I have a crush on him and I really like him." I answered.

Mercedes smiled. "I'm right. Two gay white guys can't be friends for long." She shook her head and walked away from me. She left me thinking about my feeling for Blaine.

"Kurt?" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned around and saw my dad and his girlfriend, Carole, Finn's mother.

"Hey, you guys. What are you two doing here?" I asked looking surprised.

"Come here." My dad said looking unusually happy.

I walked towards them and then they both grabbed me and slid their arms to mine and then quickly walked.

"Woah, what are we doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked both of them looking surprised.

"Just wait, Kurt. We'll explain later." My dad said reassuringly.

"Where's Finn?" Carole asked excitedly.

"At his locker." I answered then I pointed where we can find Finn.

Both of them walked with me fast towards Finn's locker. We reached Finn in no time. Finn was shoving some of his books by the time we got to him. Finn was wearing a green jacket over a brown jacket and black pants.

Finn looked at us in surprise and was kind of frightened.

"Oh, what's going on?" Finn asked confusedly. "Is this one of those family interventions?"

I raised my eyebrows. "If it is, it's for the both of us. They been bothering me and forcing me to bring them to you."

"Okay, come on tell him!" My dad told Carole excitedly.

"No, no, no! You!" Carole said to my father.

"We said you're the one who's going to tell them." my father said to Carole.

"No it's you!" Carole said to my dad.

"You tell them!"

"Come on, you!"

"You!"

"Please?" Carole said to my dad pleadingly.

"Alright," My dad said finally giving up. "You know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday."

Both Finn and I nodded in agreement.

My dad continued. "Well, today I drove here and snucked into class." My dad slowly walked to get closed to Carole. I think I have an idea what happened. But, my dad is prolonging the news.

He continued. "Where Kurt introduced us, it's very romantic of me, I might add." I smiled at dad. He is not the most romantic guy in the world but he can be when he wants to be.

"HE PROPOSED! HE PROPOSED! HE PROPOSED!" Carole shouted excitedly.

"Uhh...Carole, you stole the punch line." My dad said smiling at both me and Finn.

"What?" I mouthed. I was totally shocked about this. This was not what I expected. Finn was also very shocked.

Carole and dad kissed in front of us, leaving both of us more shocked than ever.

"Wow, so it just happened?" Finn asked confusedly.

I, on the other hand, didn't bother with his question. I took Carole's hand and stared at her ring finger with the engagement ring my dad proposed to her.

"Carole, it's beautiful!" I said happily.

"Thank you, we wanted the two of you to be the first to know." Carole said.

"Yeah, after the kids in that homeroom class," My dad added. "Come on, family hug!" Dad urged us to all hug each other. I was so happy! Finally, I have a whole family.

"I'm so excited and nervous." Carole said looking sick.

"Don't be! Don't be!" I said coming to the rescue. "This is just what I needed. I will take care of everything from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazine under my bed. I'm thinking of a Russet and Coniac theme. Finn, those are colors, fall colors."

"Not to extravagant, Kurt. We're going to use whatever savings we have, we're spending it on the honeymoon. That's right we're going to Waikiki! We're going to a hotel where they put up the guest stars in Lost." My dad said to us.

"Finn, you haven't said anything?" Carole asked Finn worriedly.

"Uhhh...I guess I'm just kind of stunned." Finn said confusedly.

"Don't be worried. I have been looking for a bigger house, once the wedding is over." My dad reassured Finn.

"Come on, honey! Be happy for me!" Carole told Finn.

Finn looked at Carole with all the love I hope someone would give to me someday. "I 'am mom. I'm happy for you." Carole smiled.

"Alright, Kurt. Mr. Wedding Planner, you have to take care of one thing. You don't have to care about the food or the booze or anything. But, I want one hell of a band. I've been eating healthy and exercising. And, I want to boogie with Carole on our wedding."

Carole and I laughed.

"I want to boogie." My dad said dancing.

"Alright, it's already taken care dad. I'm going to hire the New Directions as your band. It won't even cause you a cent. They're cheap. They're available. Long story short. You're having a glee wedding."

I said excitedly.

All three of them we're smiling at me. Yes, this going to be a fun weekend.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I didn't go to school to school the next day. I was too excited because of wedding to go to school and learn some things. So, I went to Dalton Academy to tell Blaine about the news. It's been three days since I last saw Blaine. We're both busy with school to hang out. But, that doesn't mean we constantly don't text each other.

Also, I have something to request to Blaine. I want him to come to the wedding and meet my parents. That's not bad. He is my friend. Dad has no idea who he is. So did Carole. Finn has an idea but is protective of me because he is a guy. Now, is the perfect opportunity for them to meet him.

I went early so that I could be there before he goes to class. His classes start about nine in the morning. It's already eight o'clock. I have an hour to talk to him.

"Hey, Kurt!" both David and Wes greeted me.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" I waved at them as we walked towards each other.

"Fine, what are you doing here? You're not spying again, are you?" Wes looked at me questioningly.

"No, I learned my lesson. Actually, I was going to see Blaine. Have you seen him?"

Wes and David both looked at each other and smiled. Then, David faced me and said

"No, we haven't seen him. Maybe he is at his dorm."

"Oh, well thanks! Bye guys!" I said as I ran towards the dorms.

Is it just me or as I left I heard them say. "By the end of this year, those two will be in love with guaranteed."

_I'm already in love with him. The only thing we need is for him to be in love with me too_. I thought.

I came near the dorm of Blaine, where he only shares with a freshman. I knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Blaine shouted groggily.

"Blaine, it's me, Kurt!" I shouted.

"I told you to just enter my room and don't knock anymore." He shouted.

I came inside and immediately wished I didn't. "Oh my God!" I shouted.

"What?" Blaine said looking confused.

I covered my eyes with my hands. Blaine was naked. Well, his half-naked. He was only wearing his boxers. I saw his abs. His very..._very!_ Hot Abs. _Don't stare at him._ Underneath those Dalton's uniform. I never imagined it covered something that hot.

"What?" Blaine asked again.

"You're half-naked." I whispered barely forgetting what I just said.

"What are you talking abo-" Blaine didn't realized until then that he was half- naked.

"Oh God!" He said covering himself with his blanket.

I laughed. _This is got to be the weirdest morning I had ever had. _I thought.

"Hi! Blaine!" I said with eyes still covered by my right hand and a small wave by my left hand.

"Hey," Blaine said sounding embarrassed. "Sorry, about that."

"Would you mind getting dressed before my eyes' innocence vanishes forever." I asked him.

He laughed. "I think it already has. How do you know I'm still not wearing anything with your eyes covered?" He asked me mischievously.

"Point taken," I said blushing. I admit. I was peeking.

After a few minutes, I heard a door open. Blaine must be finish.

"Okay, Kurt, open your eyes now." Blaine said.

I opened my eyes to see Blaine wearing his usual uniform. Except there was a difference.

His hair. His CURLY hair. I haven't seen hair that curly and wild. Now, I know why his hair is overly-gelled. You need loads of gel to tame that beast.

"You can laugh, Kurt." Blaine said while seating down at his dresser.

"Excuse me? What am I suppose to laugh at?" I asked.

Blaine looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"My hair?"

"What about your hair?"

"It's really curly."

"So?"

"You're not bothered with my hair?"

"Why would I be bothered with your hair?" I asked him straight.

"It's a mess and so curly. I don't look like a gentleman. I look like a lion with a curly mane."

I laughed. Blaine sighed miserably. "See, I told you, you'll laugh. Everybody does."

"No, Blaine, I'm not laughing about the hair."

"Then, what are you laughing about?" He looked at me curiously.

"The way you assume everyone will laugh at your curly hair."

"What's so funny about that?" 

"I find your curly hair natural and really cute. It fits you."

Blaine looked at me funny, as if I already lost my mind. Then, he gave me that smile that makes me melt every time. "Really?" He looked so adorable.

"Really. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," He said smiling as he put gel of his hands and started to fix that beautiful hair of his.

"Well believe me; I won't lie to you about how you look."

"Thanks, that was nice."

I watched him as he fixed his hair to be stable and made all the curly hair he has disappear. I sighed. _What a waste of good hair. _I thought.

"What are you doing here so early, by the way?" Blaine said after fixing his hair and looked at me.

"I can't be here this early?" I asked him.

"It's a school day. I have classes at nine. You usually go here, about four in the afternoon."

"So, I can't be here this early?" I repeated my question.

Blaine sighed and sat across to me. _Wow, I can smell the gel. Smells like lavender. So heavenly._ I thought.

"You can. But, you didn't come here without a purpose. So, what's up?" he asked me.

"I can't come here this early with any purpose in mind?" I asked him.

"Kurt, would you just tell me." Blaine said impatiently.

"Fine, I have news."

"What is it?"

"You remember I told you I have a used-to-be crush with Rachel's boyfriend."

"Right, his name is Finn."

"Yeah,"

"Well, what about Finn?"

"Back when I was a sophomore. I made a plan to get me and Finn closer. So, I went to a PTC meeting with my father for him and Finn's mother to bump in with each other. After I introduced them, they hit it off. Finn and me got closer as time gone by. Soon, I lost my crush on Finn and loved him more as a brother."

"Okay, Kurt, where is this going?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Well, yesterday. My dad and Finn's mother went to school and grabbed me while I was taking my things from my locker. Then, we went to Finn's locker. There, dad told Finn and me that he proposed. And, they want me to be their wedding planner."

Blaine looked shocked. "Oh my God! Kurt!" Blaine hugged me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said as we let go of the hug.

"So, I don't want to be rude or anything but why did you go this far just to tell me about the wedding? I mean, you could have just told me that by phone."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something." I said shyly.

"Which is?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can you come to the wedding?" I asked him straight forward.

Blaine looked at me shocked. With wide eyes, he said "Not that I'm saying no but, why?"

"I want you to meet my parents and all of my friends. Also, I need a little help for the wedding. The wedding is on Sunday and it's already Thursday. I only have three days left to plan and I'm near freaking out."

Blaine blinked his eyes a few times then looked at me with a smile.

"I would love to help you with wedding planning, Kurt, but, why do you want me to meet your parents?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend and yet I haven't introduced you to my parents."

"I can meet your parents any day. You just haven't asked me."

_Blaine looked uncomfortable. Maybe he is thinking of this the wrong way. _I thought.

"Look Blaine, my dad has no idea that I have a gay friend. Carole has no idea I have guy friend at all. Finn has an idea but thinks you're bad because you're the competition. I want them to know that you're really a good guy and that you care a lot for me as your friend. You are like a brother to me, Blaine and I want them to know how special you are to me." I said to Blaine reassuringly.

Blaine just looked at me with those Hazel eyes of his that I can't get enough of. Then, he smiled at me.

"I didn't know I was that important to you." He said sounding surprised.

"You are important to me." I said as I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Blaine shook his head. "Well, I can't say no to that, Kurt."

"So, you're coming?"

"Sure,"

I jumped up from my seat. "Good!"

"But, there's just one problem."

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Where will I stay and how will I go there?"

I laughed. "You're staying at my house and I will come here and get you with my car."

"Are your parents okay with me staying at your house?"

"Yeah, I told them yesterday and they say they want to meet you. You can stay in my room, but you can't sleep on my bed. You have to sleep on a mattress on the floor. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. When will you come here?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Can't it be now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Since you have already driven this far. How about just wait for me to finish classes then we'll go to your house."

I looked at him with a confuse look. "Blaine, you have classes tomorrow."

"I can be absent tomorrow. There's nothing interesting that's going to happen here tomorrow, anyway."

I crossed my hands. "I can't let you ruin your education."

Blaine laughed. "You're not ruining my education. It's just one day. Besides, you look like you need lots of help."

"But, I'll be going to school tomorrow."

"Then, I'll come and be a spy at your school tomorrow to be fair." Blaine said teasingly.

I laughed. "Fine, you can even meet the glee club."

"Good, then it's settled then."

"Okay," I glanced at my watch. Fifteen minutes more till nine.

"Hey, Blaine, you better hurry up. You're going to be late for class."

Blaine glanced at his watch. "You're right. See you later!" Blaine took his bag and raced out of the door.

I sighed. _Blaine coming to live with me...What have I done? _I thought.

***I LOVE KLAINE*** 

**Blaine's POV**

"Hey, David!" I shouted to David as I was walking towards my next class.

Wes was next to David and smiled. "Hello, lover boy!" he teased.

"Wes, shut up!" I said to him with anger.

"Woah, had a fight with honey?" Wes said teasingly.

"Knock it off!" I said smiling. "Kurt is not my honey."

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Not you too," I groaned. "I thought you two were my friends."

"We are," they both said in unison.

"Some friends are you two." I said rolling my eyes.

They laughed. "Blaine, we are your friends. We just love teasing you." David said.

"Yeah, it's fun." Wes agreed.

"Whatever, hey guys I'll be absent tomorrow in classes and at practice." I reminded them.

"Why?" David looked at me curiously. "Is this about, Kurt?"

I sighed. "Yes," I already prepared myself for their jokes.

"So, what are you guys doing? Going to make out in a hotel?" Wes said.

"No," I said blushing and trying to not imagine the last part.

"What are you guys going to do? Getting married?" David joked.

"Actually, that kind of true. Except it's not me and Kurt who are getting married." I said as I walked forward and stopped them from walking. "Kurt's dad is getting married and Kurt thought it's a good idea to introduce me to him."

Both guys looked at me seriously and shook their heads.

"Dude, don't you think that's a little straightforward?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like you two are dating." David added.

"We're not!" I exasperated.

"Are you sure?" both of them asked.

I looked at them with a weird look. "Of course, Kurt and me being more than just friends is a miracle!"

"Well, how long will you be gone?" David asked.

"Just tomorrow, on Saturday, and on Sunday. But, on Monday, I'll be here." I answered.

"What about the Warblers' practice later?" Wes added.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The bell rang so we quickly ran to our respective classes. "Well, good luck!" Wes shouted.

I stopped running and looked at him in a weird way again. "For what?"

"You know what!" Wes shouted.

_That guy really needs to see a doctor. He has loads of problems, mentally and emotionally._ I thought.

I ran faster for my class which I'm pretty sure I'm late.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" I said as I entered my dorm room. "Practice was really hard and a lot of har-" I didn't even need to finish my sentence. No one was actually listening.

Kurt was fast asleep on my bed with my briefcase on his chest over it are his hands. _He looks so peaceful_ I thought as I went closer. _Plus, he already packed my things...how generous. _

I took my dresser chair from my dresser and put it near my bed. I sat down on it and started to just watch, Kurt. _God, he looks so adorable_. I thought. Only Kurt can make sleeping better than television. I can watch this all day.

Kurt's hair was kind of messy but I like it. He looks younger with those brown hairs of his in a messy style. His eyelashes are fluttering softly. He snores, which I would have never expected, are so soft and light that you can barely hear it, but it's there. His snores sound like music to me and are so sweet.

_What would it feel like if I was next to Kurt in bed with hands over him? I'm sure it would feel amazing. A feeling I want to feel so bad. But, I can't._ I thought. I sighed. _What is happening to me?_

Just as I was going to answer my own question. Kurt started to stretch his hands and slowly opening his eyes that quickly stared at me widely, as if it weren't expecting me to be there.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt said groggily and surprised.

"Hey, sleepyhead, nice nap?" I asked him teasingly, not answering his question.

"I wouldn't have taken a nap, if you weren't late." he snapped as he stood up from my bed.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "Practice was really hard today."

Kurt looked at my dresser with total horror. "Oh my God! My hair! My coat!" he said overreacting.

I sighed and shook my head. "Kurt, it's not that bad."

"This is the reason why I don't sleep without my daily sleeping ritual." He said as he started fixing his outfit.

I laughed. "You have a sleeping ritual?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Kurt snapped but he was smiling. "Let's go! I'm not going anywhere anyway."

I took my briefcase from my bed and walked to the door, opened it, and gestured Kurt to get out of my room. "You know I'm a gentleman." I said when he was looking at me confusedly.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to that." He answered.

I locked the door and fiddled for my dorm keys in my pocket, to check if I didn't forget it. Then, I ran towards Kurt.

"How long were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" He asked me as we left Dalton and was walking towards his car.

"I wasn't staring." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would I stare?"

Even I did not know the answer to that question.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

The car ride was okay. As Kurt drove slowly to their street, it was the first time I actually seen the Hummel residence. It just like a normal house with windows and doors and a roof and a patio. Plus, the front yard was amazing. It's like the secret garden. Except it weren't a secret and the there were fashionable gnomes protecting the flowers.

"Let me guess, you made this?" I asked Kurt in amazement.

"Critique, please." Kurt requested.

"It's very impressive. You've done really well with the yard."

"Thanks," Kurt said thankfully. "A lot of people don't care to compliment it."

"There blind," I said reassuringly. 

I stared at those sapphire-emerald eyes of his and for a minute, it seemed like we were staring at each other. It felt nice.

Kurt seemed to notice and slowly looked away and went out of the car. I sighed. _I'm really confused _I thought. I went out of the car with my briefcase and followed Kurt to the front door.

I found him looking for his house keys. I looked at the door and noticed it opened a crack.

"Uhh...Kurt?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yeah?" He asked not even looking up.

"The doors open."

"That's impossible. Dad and Caro-" Kurt looked up and stopped talking when he saw me open the door a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Blaine, wait here." Kurt said bravely as he opened the door and went inside. Of course, I wasn't going to leave him or stay outside. I followed him as we went to their living room. There we saw something we didn't expect.

No one broke in. There are no criminals.

Who were there? Two horny teenagers.

"Finn! Rachel! What are you doing?" Kurt shouted as we both saw a make-out session between Finn and Rachel on the sofa.

"What the-?" Finn said surprised as he looked up and fell off of Rachel and onto the floor.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked just as surprised as Finn. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kurt answered. "I should ask that to you."

"Dude, you got to learn how to knock." Finn said as he stood up from the floor.

"You, on the other hand, should know how to hide your public display of affection." Kurt answered back.

"Dude, we're not even in public. We're minding our own business here."

"You left the door open, genius. That is your business." Kurt snapped.

Finn froze. "Oops...I'm sorry. I got carried away with going inside. I didn't double check." Finn looked at Rachel for some support but she was staring at me.

"Blaine?" she said confusedly.

"Hi, Rachel, how's it hanging?" I said to lighten up the mood.

She smiled. "I've been better." That was the first time Finn noticed me and looked at me confusedly. 

"Kurt, who's this guy?" Finn asked pointing at me.

Before Kurt could answer, I already beat him.

"Hi! My name is Blaine Anderson; I'm a friend of Kurt's." I introduced myself as I extended my hand to him.

Finn looked at me more confusedly. "You're the gay kid, right?"

I felt insulted and slightly taken aback. I slowly retracted my hand.

"Finn, that was rude!" Kurt said defensively. "He is my friend. Give him a little respect."

Finn looked embarrassed and then looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean it. It's just that Kurt has been telling us that he has this gay friend and well, I assumed it's you." Finn said apologetically.

I smiled. I don't hold grudges. "It's okay, dude, no hard feelings."

Rachel stood up and then ran towards me. Then, she hugged me.

"Nice to see you again, Blaine. It's been a long time since I last talked to you." Rachel said.

I kind of felt guilty. I haven't spent time with Rachel since the fight Kurt and I had about me being jealous and him spending more time with them than me.

"I missed you too, Rachel." I said smiling.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Finn intervened as he took Rachel by the waist and started to hold her. He felt jealousy with Rachel hugging me. I know the feeling.

"I invited him for the wedding." Kurt answered for me.

"Why?" Finn asked confusedly.

"He is my friend." Kurt answered straightforwardly.

Finn looked at me then back to Kurt. "Oh, now I understand." He said finally understanding.

Kurt and I looked at each other with confused looks.

"There not like that." Rachel whispered to Finn loudly.

"Okay, I don't understand again."

"Finn," Kurt started. "Rachel, go to Finn's room and make out there."

"We can't, remember what mom said about making out in rooms with no parental vision." Finn said.

Now I was confused.

"I won't tell mom or dad about that." Kurt said dealing with Finn.

"Let's go, Rachel!" Finn quickly shouted as they ran upstairs.

"And no sex, Finn! I can't let you to exploit each other up there!" Kurt shouted as he put his body bag on the sofa.

"We won't!" Rachel answered.

Wow. This household is weird.

I was looking shocked and confused when Kurt looked at me laughed.

"If you live under the roof of a horny boy, you get used to that kind of incidents." Kurt said not surprised.

"I was just surprised because I had no idea how will you react." He added.

"It was weird." I answered.

"Yeah, it was." Kurt agreed as he went to the kitchen. I put my briefcase next to his bag and followed him to the kitchen.

"Want some ice cream, Blaine?" He asked as he scanned the freezer.

"Sure,"

Kurt took a gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and put it on the dining table. Then, he went back the refrigerator and took a bowl of strawberries and put that on the dining table.

"Uhh...should I ask?" I looked at him with another confused look.

"This is one of my favorite snacks."

"What? The ice cream or the strawberries?" I asked.

"Both,"

"I don't understand."

Kurt sat down on the dining chair and waved me to sit next to him. I walked towards the chair and sat as he asked me too.

"I dip the strawberries in the vanilla ice cream and eat it."

"Who uses ice cream as a deep?" I asked him in disbelief.

"It's not weird, Blaine, try it." Kurt offered a strawberry to me.

I smiled at him. He looked like a little boy for just a second. _So adorable. _I thought.

I took the strawberry from him and dipped the strawberry to ice cream. Then, I slowly put the strawberry in my mouth.

When I took a bite, I came to realization. _Wow! This is good. _

"You're right," I nodded at Kurt while grabbing another strawberry. "These are good."

Kurt smiled. "I told you. Want some chocolate milk?"

"Are you going to make me fat this weekend?" I asked him teasingly.

"Yeah, for you to never come back to Dalton." He said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. I laughed. Kurt really is crazy.

After a few minutes, Kurt went back to the table with two tall glasses of chocolate milk. By that time, I already had about six vanilla-dipped strawberries.

Soon, we talked about the wedding details. The seating plan. The people who are invited. Of course, the attire too.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

We were coming to the decision to for the girls to wear red dresses when the front door opened.

That was the first time I saw Kurt's parents. _Uh oh! _I thought. _Here goes nothing. _

"Mom! Dad! Where have you been?" Kurt asked as he stood up from the dining chair, walked towards them and hugged his parents.

"We went to finalize the papers for the wedding." Kurt's dad answered.

"Hello there!" Kurt's stepmom said as she waved at me.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." I said politely as I stood up and walked towards them.

"Good evening to you too, uhh..." Kurt's dad said looking a little confused.

I extended my hand to them. "My name is Blaine Anderson." I said smiling.

"Burt Hummel," Kurt's dad said as he shook my hand.

"Carole Hudson," Kurt's soon-to-be stepmom said as she too also shook my hand.

"Finn! Mom and dad are here!" Kurt shouted.

Finn and Rachel both went down looking guilty. They were probably drunk of each other.

"Finn, what were you doing upstairs?" Finn's mom asked.

"Mrs. Hudson, we were doing our Math homework." Rachel said defensively. 

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mom, what possibly can we do besides Math?" Finn said not making eye contact.

Finn's mom sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, who wants to have dinner?"

The room was filled with groans of frustrations. I felt out of place.

"No worries, guys, Carole will not be cooking. We have pizza!" Kurt's dad said victoriously.

All of them rejoiced. Carole's cooking must be bad.

We all sat at the dining with two pizzas waiting for us to eat. I took two slices of pepperoni while Kurt took a pizza with all the works. All I have to do is survive this dinner and go upstairs quick.

"So, Blaine, what school are you from." Kurt's dad asked me. _Uh oh...it finally began_.

"I'm from Dalton Academy at Westville." I answered politely.

"That's an all boy private school, right?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yes, it's an all boy school."

"So, Blaine, you're the lead singer of the Warblers?" Finn asked.

"Yeah,"

"And now, you're friends with one of the members of New Directions." He asked suspiciously.

"Look, Finn, Kurt and me are friends because we're like the same things. Plus, we're both gay. We didn't become friends because we wanted to spy on each other." I answered defensively.

"Finn, stop worrying about me." Kurt added.

The atmosphere quickly became quiet. I probably said too much.

"Kurt? How did you and Blaine meet?" Rachel asked Kurt.

I looked at Kurt. "Well, I met Kurt while he was spying on the Warblers." I answered while trying to eat my pizza."

"Wait a minute, dude, you spied on the Warblers? Why didn't I know this?" Finn asked sounding angrily.

"You guys we're the one who told me to go and spy on them." Kurt defended himself.

"It wasn't me. It was Puck who told you to go. And, you listened."

"Because no one was listening to my fabulous idea." Kurt said raising his boys.

"Boys calm down!" Kurt's dad said. "I'm sorry, Blaine, this two always have that pent up anger towards each other.

"Do not!" Kurt and Finn disagreed. Making the rest of us laugh.

"Finn, its okay to spy. Remember I used to spy when our competition was Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said defensively.

"Wait, so you guys all spy?" I asked teasingly.

"To know the competition." Rachel reassured me.

I laughed. "Well then, to keep everything fair, then I shall spy at the New Directions tomorrow."

Finn looked at me weirdly. "How are you supposed to do that?"

"Same way Kurt did, blend in."

Kurt laughed. "It won't be hard blending in our school. We don't wear the same uniform." Kurt mocked me. Everybody laughed except me. I just smiled.

"And, what do you have against uniforms?"

"They ruin a person's individuality. Besides, you guys all look like aliens." Kurt said shrugging.

Everybody laughed, including me. _I might just survive this. _I thought.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"That was fun!" I shouted as I went out of Kurt's bathroom with my black shirt and white pajamas.

"What was fun?" Kurt asked as he was doing his sleeping ritual with a flowered patterned pajamas and shirt.

"The pizza dinner, silly." I answered while rolling my eyes.

"Why was it fun?"

"Well, it felt like a real family dinner with talking and advice happening."

"You sound like this was you're first family dinner."

I can't answer to that. I remained quiet. Kurt must have noticed because he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh my God, this is your first family dinner?" He asked looking concerned.

"No, but my first family dinner since I realized I'm gay." I answered.

Kurt remained silent.

"My parent's still find it hard to accept that I'm gay." I added

"That's so sad." Kurt looked at me sadly.

I smiled. "No worries, at least I have a brother, out of all this." I stood up and went to Kurt and put both my hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Kurt touched my right hand and sighed. "You mean, sister."

I smiled and shook my head. "Right, I got a sister."

Kurt smiled and we stared at each other at the mirror. Kurt looked really cute with those patterned pajamas he was wearing.

"Do you do this every day?" I asked as I took one of his moisturizer.

Kurt took the moisturizer from my hand and said "Beauty comes with a price."

I shook my head. "You don't need that. You're beautiful."

Kurt stared at me. I stared at me. Then, he shook his head and smiled.

"You're probably blind. You should go to sleep." Kurt went to his bed and lay on it, covering his whole body with a blue blanket.

I sighed. "I'm not blind. And, you're right. We need to hit the hay." I walked towards the air mattress next to Kurt's bed. I stood at the edge and fell purposely on it, causing it to deflate a little.

Kurt turned on his bed and looked at me smiling. "Good night, Blaine."

"Night, Kurt, sweet dreams." I answered. I didn't notice. I already fell asleep, smiling.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's Note: **So, what you think? Good? Bad? Neither? Please review. Next chapter will be the glee wedding. Also, the glee club would finally meet Blaine Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Days Turned Worst

*****I LOVE KLAINE***  
**

**Author's Note: This is another chapter of Klaine love. Except they don't know they both do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5 Best Day Turned Worst**

**Kurt's POV **

I woke up earlier than usual. About thirty minutes earlier. I looked at my alarm clock. It says it's seven. _Oh great, I woke up too early._ I thought. Classes start at 8:15, that's an hour away. 

I turned in my bed and that's when I realized why woke up so early. Blaine was there sleeping at my room's floor. He was sleeping like a baby with his arms extended everywhere. His head was buried on his pillow and his blanket was a mess. _Wow, I never expected Blaine to be a messy sleeper._

I got out of bed and fixed it. Then, I slowly tiptoed towards my bathroom. I was near opening the bathroom door when I heard Blaine talk.

"...Pancakes..." Blaine said groggily.

I laughed silently. Blaine was sleep talking, I wouldn't have guessed that.

"...I...want...pancakes..." Blaine said groggily again.

I can't resist not using this situation. I tiptoed towards Blaine and silently crouched down.

"What's that again, Blaine?" I asked quietly.

"Pancakes!" Blaine blurted out.

"You want pancakes?" I asked him smiling. He looked like a lost child.

"...Huh? Yes..."

"You want me to make pancakes?"

"...Yeah..." Blaine agreed then he turned his head to the opposite side and started snoring.

I can't help but laugh. Blaine looked so cute. I shook my head and stood up then I tiptoed to the bathroom.

I did a quick shower. Then, took the best clothes I can think of. I took a white button-up shirt with a chest pocket, and then took my Armani jacket with white stripes. Then, I took my white and black slacks mixed it with my white dance shoes. I fixed my hair to perfection. Then I took my white beret.

_Damn, I looked hot. Hope I'm hot at Blaine's eyes. _I thought.

I tiptoed out of the door and headed straight to the kitchen. There, I took my apron from the hooks, wore it carefully for my attire to not be smudged. I secured my apron tightly. Then, I went to cupboards and took a box of pancake mix. I poured the mix on a bowl, added water and started to mix it.

Then, I poured the mix on the pan and started to fry it. I also added a little butter for more flavour. Just as when I was about to flip. I saw someone watching me.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. I didn't realize it was Blaine, wearing white collar shirt with a light blue blazer, also with blue checkered shorts and white sneakers.

Blaine smiled. "Did I scare you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wasn't the terror shout proof?"

"Is that pancakes?" He said ignoring my comment and eyeing the pancakes I'm flipping.

"Yeah,"

"You know, I just had a dream of pancakes. I can't see anything but pancakes. It was like Pancake world."

I laughed. "I think you are really hungry to have a dream about food."

"Maybe you're right. What did you dream about?"

_I dreamt that you and I were kissing on a beach at sunset. _I thought._I can't tell him that! _

"Uhh...I dreamt I owned a fashion magazine by the time I was thirty. Also, I have my very own fashion line called the Hummel." I lied.

Blaine laughed. "That's nice, you will have that." He said reassuringly. 

I flipped a pancake. "How are you so sure?"

"You can do anything, Kurt. Plus, I believe in you."

I smiled at him. "You're saying that because I'm making you breakfast."

"99% of that is true." He said grinning at me.

"Jerk,"

"But, that doesn't mean I don't believe with what you can, Kurt." He looked at me seriously.

I smiled at him as I put the pancakes on a plate. I turned off the stove and unplugged the plug and put the plate of pancakes in front of Blaine on the dining table. Then, I went to refrigerator to get some maple syrup and butter. When I went back, I saw four pancakes stacked in front of Blaine.

"You're not hungry?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Nope. But, the pancakes really looked delicious." He said seriously.

I laughed. "Here, take the bottle and butter. I don't want to prolong your hunger any longer."

I gave him the maple syrup and butter. Then, I sat across from him.

Blaine quickly poured the maple syrup on the pancakes then added the butter on them. He grabbed a knife, cut the pancakes in a cross way and then stabbed a part of a four-layered pancake then put it in his mouth.

"Oh, God! This taste so damn good." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." I scolded at him as I grabbed two pancakes and poured little maple syrup and some butter. I watch my weight, of course.

"Yes, mommy," Blaine answered like a little boy.

I laughed. "I thought I was your sister?"

"Now, you're my mommy. How'd you guess I would want pancakes today, I have no idea."

I hid my smile and ate some of the pancakes.

"Hey, you forgot the coffee." Blaine reminded me.

"Oh, I forgot." I said embarrassingly.

"No worries, It's my turn to pamper you." Blaine winked at me as he went towards the kitchen to make coffee.

I laughed. Then, as we I was eating the last pieces of the pancakes. Finn went down wearing a collared shirt with brown stripes with a green sweat jacket and brown jogging pants with black running shoes.

"Hey, guys! I smell pancakes." Finn said happily. "And...Coffee?"

"Help yourself," I offered him the pancakes which he gladly grabbed and poured almost all the maple syrup on and all the butter. I will never understand why men eat like that.

"Finn, do you want some coffee too?" Blaine asked.

"Umm...no thanks, I don't like coffee." Finn declined.

"May I ask, why?" Blaine looked curious.

"I don't like the taste. Plus, I get all energized too much when I drink too much."

"Plus, remember when you drank coffee before a glee club performance. You sang the song so fast, the musicians made mistakes left and right. A complete disaster." I added.

"Really? I never knew coffee had that kind of effect." Blaine looked surprised.

Just then the coffee maker ring and Blaine took the pitcher and poured the coffee in each of our refillable coffee holders. Then, he made another batch of coffee for mom and dad.

"Here you go, Kurt." Blaine gave me the cup of coffee.

"Thanks, well Finn, Blaine and I are going to school. See you in glee club." I told Finn.

"Alright, bye!" Finn said not even looking at us and completely focused on the pancakes.

"Bye Finn!" Blaine said.

Blaine and I went grabbed our bags and went out of the door. I closed the door and started walking towards the sidewalk together. We were quiet with walking. We have nothing to say to each other or maybe were still a little sleepy.

"What will I do at your school, Kurt?" Blaine asked looking worried.

"Well, glee club practice is always afternoon, so that is the only allowed class you can go too. How about you stay at the library?" I answered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be a nerd?"

I laughed. "That does look like a good look on you."

"Really?" He asked shockingly.

"Maybe," I said honestly.

"Nah, I'll stick with myself. Plus, Chemistry is really hard on me." He reminded me.

"Don't get me started on how hard those formulas are. They make my head bleed."

"You and me both sister." He nudged me.

"Thanks, for staying by the way. I owe you one again."

"You don't need to thank me. I'd be happy to go with any reason at all."

"You just want to spy on us."

"Maybe," He said teasingly.

"Oh, God, I created a monster." I exasperated as I hit my forehead and shook my head.

"Roar!" Blaine mimicked a monster. We both laughed.

We were near the school when I told him to stay alert. We were walking at the hall way when I keep looking left or right for the Neanderthal or any of his Neanderthal friends.

"Uhh...Kurt is something wrong?" Blaine looked at me in a weird way.

"I can't get you slushied. It's your first day here." I answered worriedly.

"What's the meaning of slushied?" He asked me curiously.

That's when we turned a corner and saw Rachel and Tina talking at their lockers when Karofsky and his friend walked by carrying slushies.

"Hey, queen dorks, here comes your royal surprise." Karofsky mocked them as he and his friend threw the slushies on their faces. Each girl was drenched with blueberry slushies.

"Catch you later, losers!" Karofsky laughed as he made an "L" shape on his forehead taunting Rachel and Tina. As he turned a corner, he saw me and Blaine.

He stopped walking. "Well, if it isn't the lady boys."

"Why, hello, Karofsky, have any idea of your sexuality now?" Blaine asked confidently and sarcastically. The Neanderthal's friends started to laugh. Not, Karofsky.

That wasn't good as he shoved Blaine to the lockers. "You don't mess with me, lady boy, anyone who messes with me will be sorry." The Neanderthal threatened.

"Karofsky, pick on someone you're on size." I said as I removed him from Blaine.

"We are not finish, lady." He threatened Blaine as he and his friend left.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." I said apologetically.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? That Neanderthal should be sorry." He reassured me.

"But, now you're on his list to kill." I said worriedly.

Blaine smiled. "Good thing, I'll only be here a day."

I smiled and turned to Rachel and Tina as they wiped slushies out of their hair. "You need a spa, stat." I said as I pushed them to the rest room. Blaine followed me to the girls' room. Since were both gay that is not embarrassing.

"Who are you?" Tina asked as she looked at Blaine curiously while I removed some of the slushy on her head with water.

Blaine smiled. "It's probably not the best time to introduce myself. I 'am Blaine Anderson, Kurt's gay friend."

"You're Blaine?" Tina asked looking confused.

"As far as I know," Blaine smiled as he helped Rachel remove those slushies.

Tina turned to me. "Is he the guy you're in love with, Kurt?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes, he is." I answered.

"Nice job," she congratulated me.

I laughed. "He's not."

"Sooner or later, he will." Tina reassured me.

"Thanks, for the help Blaine." Rachel thanked Blaine as she stood up from faucet and dried her hair using the hand dryer.

"No problem," He nodded at her. "So, this happens all the time?" He asked us.

"Yes," We all answered.

Blaine looked at me. "How many times were you slushied?" He asked me with concern.

"About nine or ten or eleven." I answered not sure. "I'm sure it has been plenty."

"When you're a loser, you get used to this." Rachel added.

"Yeah, we're used to this." Tina said as she stood up and also dried her hair.

"That sucks." Blaine concluded.

"Yup," We all added.

"So, what brings you to this school?" Tina asked.

"He is a spy from the Warblers for our glee club meeting this afternoon." Rachel answered for Blaine.

Tina turned to her. "A spy?" She turned to Blaine. "You're a spy?"

"We are just making everything fair. Considering that I spied first." I answered.

"Have you talked to Mr. Schue?" Tina asked me.

"Yeah, he said it was okay. Though he is angry at me for spying. He is sure that Blaine is not a bad guy, nor the Warblers would feel threatened or something." I said boastfully.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about. And, so do us."

We all laughed. "Well, we better get to class, Blaine, see you at glee club." Rachel waved goodbye and Tina followed her.

Blaine and I walked to each other. "Well, I have to go now." I reminded him.

"Can you at least point me to the library?" He asked.

"I'll be glad to take you there."

Blaine and I went out of the girl's comfort room and walked towards the library. We were quiet until we actually were at the library.

"Our library is not as amazing as yours but just live with." I told Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I can live with." he said disappointingly.

"Bye," I said as I left the library.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

The class bell rang that afternoon. _Alright! It's glee time! _I thought.

I ran fast out of class and towards the library.

"Blaine?" I whispered loudly as I entered the library.

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed.

"Sorry," I said looking embarrassed. I went around the library to look for Blaine. I was near of worrying when I saw Blaine sleeping with an open book.

I smiled. Blaine really is a sleepyhead. I went towards him and started to shake him to wake up.

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up!" I nudged him.

"What?" Blaine said groggily. _How many times can a guy fall asleep? _I thought.

"Kurt, is that you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, who do you think I 'am? Barbra Streisand?" I said sarcastically.

Blaine laughed and lifted his head from the book he was sleeping on.

"Hey, is it afternoon already?" He asked as he started stretching.

I eyed the book he slept on. "What are you reading?" I asked him curiously.

Blaine suddenly looked alert. He took the book before I can. "Uhh...nothing." Blaine said looking embarrassed.

"What is that?" I asked more curious. I took the book from him.

"Relationship for dummies? Why are you reading this?" I asked him while laughing.

"There's nothing interesting here besides that book." Blaine said while not looking at me.

"Right..." I said sarcastically.

"It is glee club time?" Blaine asked as he put the book back into the shelves.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we went out of the library and walked to the glee club room.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"Woah! It's Homopalooza!" Santana shouted as Blaine and I walked hand in hand in the room.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue scolded.

Blaine let go of my hand. Probably embarrassed.

"Kurt, who is this?" Mr. Schue asked me.

"Mr. Schue, I called you yesterday remember?" I answered.

"You're Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked as he pointed at Blaine.

"Yes, sir." Blaine nodded.

"Well, I'm Mr. Schuester and I'm the moderator of the New Directions. I'm sorry if one of us spied on you guys." Mr. Schue said as he looked at me.

"No worries, Mr. Schuester." Blaine said politely.

"Well, take your seats."

"Wait a minute, why are we letting a hobbit spy on us?" Puck intervened and stood up.

"Because, he is also singing in the wedding." I answered.

"What?" both Blaine and Puck asked me surprised.

"Didn't I tell you? You'll be singing as well?" I looked at Blaine looking confused.

"I think you forgot." he answered.

"Puck, Blaine is a guest." Mr. Schue scolded him. "Respect him!"

Puck grunted and took his seat. Blaine and I sat at the back.

"Alright, now the wedding is two days away and we haven't practiced any song or have chosen any song."

"Mr. Schue, I think we should do I do by." Rachel suggested.

"That's not a surprise." Santana intervened.

"What about ?" Artie suggested.

"That's old age too." Quinn answered.

"Come on, guys, we need something energetic. Like Kurt said, people fall asleep in weddings." Mr. Schue told us.

"I fall asleep while praying." Brittany said.

"Is she always like that?" Blaine whispered to me.

I smiled. "Yes,"

"Wow,"

"Come on, guys, think." Mr. Schue said.

All of were silent thinking of a happy and energetic song until Blaine raised his hand.

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Blaine?"

"What about Marry You by Bruno Mars?" Blaine suggested.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard that yet." Mercedes confessed.

"Me either," most of them said.

"Yeah, me neither." Mr. Schue said.

Blaine turned to me. "Have you heard it?" He asked me hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him.

"How about you and Kurt do the song for us?" Mr. Schue requested us.

"Sure," Blaine took the offer.

"Wait, what?" I asked before Blaine took my hand and we were standing in front. Blaine went to the musicians and told them what keys to play. _Holy crap! I'm going to sing a duet with Blaine? Pinch me, I must be dreaming._ I thought.

"Ready, Kurt?" He asked me.

"No," I answered honestly.

_**Blaine started: It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_He started to click his hands and then at the last lyric he pointed at me.

_**Me: Is it the look in your eye**_ I pointed at my eyes then his eyes. _**Or is this dancing juice**_ I twirled around the room. _**Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you**_. I shrugged and then pointed at him.

_**Me: Well, I noticed this little chapel on the boulevard we can go...No one will know...**___Blaine and I started to circle each other.

_**Blaine: Ohhh...come on girl. **_Blaine said as he did a gesture of "come to me".

_**Me: Who cares if were trash, got a pocket full of cash**_ I took my pockets inside and out to show them it's empty.

_**Blaine and Me: We can go...shots of patron...**_ Blaine and I circled each other again.

_**Blaine: And it's on girl! **_He made a thumbs up sign.

_**Blaine and Me: Don't say no no no no no... **_Blaine and I went to opposite sides of the class and lifted our index fingers and shook it creating a "no" gesture.

_**Blaine and Me: Just say, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah... **_Blaine and I started to jump. _**And will go go go go go...If you're ready, like I'm ready. **_We went towards each other.

_**Me: It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. **_I pointed to Blaine. _You don't know how much that is true, Blaine. _I thought.

_**Blaine: Is it the look in your eye?**_ Blaine was behind me and holds my waist then he covered my eyes.

_**Or is this dancing juice? **_He let go of my waist and started to dance like crazy in front of me.

_**Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you! **_He bent his knee, like he was proposing, and pointed at me.

_Yes, Blaine, yes, I will marry you! _I thought. We repeated what we done.

_**Me: It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. **_I pointed to Blaine.

_**Blaine: Is it the look in your eye?**_ Blaine was behind me and hold my waist then he covered my eyes.

_**Or is this dancing juice? **_He let go of my waist and started to dance like crazy in front of me.

_**Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you! **_He bent his knee, like he was proposing, and pointed at me.

_**Blaine: Just say I do! **_Blaine remained in a proposing position and holds his hands together and pretended like he was begging for me to consider. God he is such a great actor. _**Tell me right now! Baby! Baby! **_He said as he stood up and walked towards me and held my hand.

_**Me: Just say I do! **_I went behind him and held him in the waist and swayed. We both looked at each other and smiled.

_**Blaine: Tell me right now! Baby! Tell me right now! Baby!**_ He sang as he held my hand and never let go of my hold on him.

_**Blaine and Me: Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you! **_We sang as we looked at each other. _**Is it the look in your eye? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. **_We sang the last lyric and looked at the glee club.

Everyone clapped at our performance. They even stood up.

"Wow, that song was perfect!" Rachel exclaimed while clapping.

"Who knew that two hobbits combined can make a great song?" Puck said teasing me and Blaine.

"Puck! Enough with the gay jokes! What would you feel about you being a Jew and get teased at about it?" Mr. Schue scolded.

Puck paused. Then, he turned to us and looked sad. "Dudes, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Blaine looked at me and then to Puck. "It's okay, dude, no hard feelings."

"Blaine, that was an amazing song and now, we have our wedding song!" Mr. Schue rejoiced and all of us started to clap for Blaine. Blaine bowed, which made us all laugh.

"Alright, guys, all of you should memorize the lyrics when you go home," Mr. Schue instructed us. "Blaine, can you write the lyrics at the board?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Blaine answered and took the Pentel pen from Mr. Schue's hand and walked towards the board and started writing the lyrics of the song.

"Guys, you'll be singing the song by couple. Since, it's clearly a duet song. Each line of lyric has an assigned couple, alright?" Mr. Schue told us his plan.

"Yeah!" We all answered.

"Alright, guys, time to practice." Mr. Schue told us.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

The glee practice was fun than I expected. Blaine kept doing crazy dances and singing the song for us to remember the melody. He even danced with me a couple of times making everyone laugh. Blaine was clearly not a Jesse. He was more of...Blaine. Naturally, he is easy to like. _Why do you think you love him? _I asked to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked me as we were walking towards my locker.

"Thinking of how much fun, glee practice was because of you. You really helped us out." I answered half-true.

"It was no big deal." He said shrugging.

"Yes, it was a big deal. How about I get you coffee, on me?" I suggested.

Blaine smiled. "You know that's an offer I can't refuse." I opened my locker and started to take some of my books that I'll be bringing home.

Blaine suddenly grew quiet. Then, said. "Uhh...Kurt? Why do you have a picture of me in your locker?" He asked me sounding surprised and shocked.

"You gave me this, remember?" I said as I pointed at his handsome picture.

"Did I? That's my school picture."

"Yeah, I know, and yes you did give it to me."

"Refresh my memory."

I sighed. "You gave it to me after that confrontation we had with Karofsky. It's a reminder that I have someone watching over me." I closed my locker and turned to Blaine. "And, that's you."

"Really? I said that?"

"You're forgetful, aren't you?"

"Nah, I remember why before you told me, but I'm touched by what you said." He said smiling at me.

When we were about to walk out of the school, someone shoved me to the lockers. "Later, lady!" The Neanderthal said. I was shocked so I can't move, but Blaine surprised me.

Blaine put his hands on Karofsky's shoulders and pushed him onto the lockers. _Wow, I never knew Blaine was strong like that? _I thought.

"Pick on someone your own size, Karofsky!" Blaine threatened the Neanderthal. "And, stop picking on Kurt!"

The Neanderthal found the strength to turn the tables, and now he was shoving Blaine onto the lockers.

"Who gave you the authority to threaten me, lady boy?" He said as he hit Blaine in the head and chest.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily as I punched him in the back. "Get off, of him."

"Do not mess with me, Hummel!" He threatened me as he let go of Blaine and Blaine came sliding down the lockers.

"Why? You're scared of two gay guys, questioning your sexuality?" I asked him bravely.

The Neanderthal pushed me onto the lockers, head first. "Listen, Hummel, if I hear another thing about me being gay. I will find you." He then moved forward and whispered in my ear. "And, I will kill you!" He threatened me.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine shouted as he was having a hard time standing up.

"This is not over, lady boys!" The Neanderthal threatened us as he left. Leaving me all shocked up and Blaine looking like he is going to black out and he fell to the floor.

"Blaine!" I said worriedly as I went to his side.

_Oh my God, his bleeding! _

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV **

I don't remember much of the last few minutes I was at McKinley. All I remember was me being confused that Kurt has a picture of me in his locker. Which I 'am hoping he is pining for me. I also remember, Kurt being shoved against the lockers by the Neanderthal and me shoving Karofsky. All I knew what was in my mind that time was to protect Kurt and give that Neanderthal a piece of my mind. I also remember him switching the tables and him hitting me. Then, my mind went black. I do recall a few parts of that when I told Karofsky to leave Kurt alone, and me trying to stand up but ended up falling. Lasting, I remember is Kurt shouting my name.

I woke up lying in a bed with the pillows all piled on me and a blanket covering me. I opened my eyes thinking, where the hell am I. When I saw Kurt beside the bed, sitting and crying with a tissue in his hands.

"Oh my God!" Kurt whispered but he looked relieved.

"Uhh...my head." I answered groggily. I have a terrible headache.

Kurt started crying. "You're alive!"

I can't help but smile. Kurt look like he was going to faint from dehydration. "Of course, I have a hundred lives."

Kurt laughed weirdly. "You're okay. I thought we need to bring you to a hospital."

"I think you're over exaggerating, Kurt." I said as I adjusted my head to get a better view of him.

Kurt smiled. "I was worried. That stupid, good-for-nothing, Neanderthal hit you hard in the head."

"Yeah," I agreed as I touched my head. "But, I'm alive, so stop worrying." I touched his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I can't help but worry, Blaine. I don't want me to be the reason you die."

"I would love you to be the reason I die. I couldn't have picked a better person to die for." I said seriously as I touched his face.

Kurt sobbed. I laughed. "Would you stop being a hero?" Kurt said between sobs.

"I try not to be, but alas, I 'am." I said as I closed my eyes and let go of Kurt's face.

We stayed there a few minutes in silence as Kurt tried to dry his eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at mines. He really is worried. I tried to let the subject pass.

"How did you get me from school to here?" I asked.

Kurt smiled. "Why? You think I can't carry you there to here?"

"Uhh..." I don't know how to answer that.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I can't. While I was trying to wake you up, Finn, Rachel, and Puck were walking by and saw me crying over you. Then, I told them what happened. Then, Finn and Puck started to talk about how they are going to kick his ass afterwards. But, I asked them if they could help me carry you to my house. They agreed. So, Rachel, Finn, Puck, and I all carried you to this house. By the way, you're really heavy."

I laughed at the last comment. "Sorry about that." I said as I touched my tummy. I must be eating a lot lately.

Kurt smiled. "I was kidding."

"Where are Finn, Rachel, and Puck?" I asked Kurt while looking around the room.

"Finn and Puck had to leave for football practice and they promised me, they'll be kicking Karofsky's ass in the fields. Rachel had to leave for ballet practice." Kurt answered.

"Oh,"

"Puck apologized again. I said its okay. At least he has learned his lesson."

"I'm used to be called a hobbit." I said as I remembered Wes and David calling me that in a teasing and not in a mocking kind of way.

"I'm not. But, I'm used to lady and porcelain."

I laughed. I touched my forehead again and felt something stung. "Oww!" I said in pain.

"Don't touch that, Blaine, it might bleed again." Kurt said as he took my hand from my forehead.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him.

"Well, if we clean your wound it will heal easy. This reminds me." Kurt answered as he quickly left the room.

Kurt went back after a few seconds carrying a briefcase with a red cross in front of it. He was holding a first aid kit.

"Wow, you're prepared." I said teasingly.

"Shut up, and sit up." He ordered me. I followed him. It was hard to sit up at first because I feel dizzy, but I managed.

"Hold still," Kurt said to me while holding my face in place and opening the first aid kit. I caught of a glimpse of the contents of the first aid kit. _Wow, he really is prepared. _I thought.

Kurt took out some cotton and poured some sterilized alcohol on it. Then, he steadies his hold on my face and said. "This might sting a little." He said preparing me.

"No, it won-OWW!" I said clearly wrong.

"I told you so." Kurt said mockingly.

I shook my head. "Not funny, it's really painful."

"Stop moving!" He ordered me for fierce fully. "The more it's painful, the more the viruses are killed."

"Screw the viruses." I said clearly in pain.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Kurt teased me as he took another cotton from the first aid kit and some betadine. He poured the betadine onto the cotton and then started to put it in my forehead.

"Oh no, you won't." I said to him as I held his hand to stop him.

"Blaine, this is for your own good." Kurt said

"No," I said in a childlike voice.

"Blaine!" Kurt said impatiently.

"Kurt!" I said impatiently.

"I'm not kidding!"

"So, am I,"

I lost a grip of Kurt's hand and he successfully dabbed the betadine on my wound. "Oww..." I said in pain.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Kurt smiled at me.

I gave him that look that means 'Seriously? Are you kidding me?'

"Now, all we have to do is put a band aid on it." Kurt said as he looked for a band aid in the first aid kit.

"You're good at this."

"I'm used getting beaten up because of me being gay. Learning all this comes in handy." He answered in a sad tone.

"I know what you feel. I already know the nurses in my school on the first week of school."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Putting the band aid on the whinny boy's forehead." He told me mockingly.

"Funny, Kurt, very funny." I said to him sarcastically. Kurt put the band aid on my wound and started to straighten it.

Then, Kurt did the unimaginable. He leaned forward and kissed my wound on my forehead. I froze. _Why did he do that? _I thought.

Kurt then held my face and looked at me face-to-face with only inches away from each other. Then, he asked me. "All better?"

I looked at him in shock. "Why did you done that?"

He smiled. "When my dad cleans up a wound of mine, he always kisses it for it to heal. So, I kissed yours so that the wound would heal and that perfect face of yours wouldn't be ruined." Kurt explained to me.

If I can get Kurt to kiss me by a simple wound. I must have wounds twenty-four seven. "Thanks," I said thankfully.

Kurt didn't respond. He just stared at me longingly. I stared at him. We were both staring at each other. Then, I think it's just my imagination, but Kurt suddenly started to lean as if he was about to kiss me. And, I LEANED TOO! I think we were about to kiss when Kurt's cell phone started to ring. Kurt and I were surprised by the interruption, but Kurt immediately let go of my face and answered the call.

_Crap! Stupid phone! Wrong timing! _I thought.

"Hello?" Kurt asked as he answered the phone. I simply stared at him.

"Yes, this is Kurt Hummel...You have it already? Perfect! Thank you so much!" Kurt said then he put hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The florist. The flowers and the flower arrangements are in place." He told me. _I curse that florist for ruining an almost perfect moment _I thought.

"So, you have no more problems for the wedding?" I asked him.

"Well, one more."

"What's that?"

"Our attire, silly." He reminded me.

"Oh,"

"We can't do that today since you have a concussion."

"No, I can walk." I stood up from the bed but immediately fell on it.

"Don't you even try, dummy, you're staying in bed. I'll take the air mattress tonight." He told me.

"No," I said. "I'm the guest."

"I owe you for standing up for me. It's the least I can do." He smiled at me.

"Kurt," I said feeling awful.

"Blaine, it's really okay." Kurt reassured me. "How about we watch some movies, tonight?" He suggested.

"What movies?" I asked him.

"What about 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

"Sure,"

"Good, I'll make the popcorn. Don't stand! Just rest." He reminded me as he left the room leaving me staring at the door.

I shook my head. Kurt really is a good friend. No, I'm wrong. The best best friend I'll ever have in my life. He cares, understands, and loves me. Well, I'm not sure with the last part but I wish it is.

I could get used to this, being taken care of for the first time. I'm used to being the one who takes care of the people I love, but I hardly get to be the one who is taken care of. Now, Kurt is taking care of me and giving all the love he can give. I wouldn't give this up for the world. I could lose pretty much everything, except Kurt. Now, I can't think of a day I can live without him.

"Here's the popcorn." Kurt said as he carried two sodas, a bowl of popcorn, and a DVD.

_And here is my heart, opening for you. _I thought.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked Blaine in the wedding store we went to buy our attires.

"It's perfect. What about mine?" He asked me.

"You look like the groom." I answered.

Blaine laughed. "Really?"

"No, you look wonderful."

"Oh, Kurt, stop that." He said playfully.

I was wearing a white buttoned collared shirt with a black jacket, black necktie, and black pants. Blaine was wearing the same thing. But, he looked even hotter.

"So, are these the clothes were wearing on the wedding?" Blaine asked me.

"Umm..." I said weighing my choices.

"Kurt, come on, we've been to fourteen different wedding attire boutiques. I'm getting tired." Blaine whinned.

"Fine, stop being a cry baby." I finally agreed.

"I 'am not cry baby." Blaine pouted at me.

I laughed. "Change to your normal clothes and give me the suit." Blaine followed my order and so did I. After a few minutes of changing, I was at the cash register, paying for the suits with my dad's credit card.

"Are you and that boy, boyfriends?" The cute blonde cashier asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her curiously.

"Because you look like boyfriends." She answered as she swiped the credit card.

"We're best friends." I told her.

"I don't believe that." She said as she winked at me.

"Except I'm in love with him." I said honestly and quietly as possible. Blaine was looking at the gowns of the store at the very opposite of the store I was.

"I knew it; he seems to be in love with you too." The girl said as she wrapped the suits and put it on a carrying bag.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said as she winked at me again.

I smiled and took a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and gave it to her. "I hope your right."

"I 'am. Thanks!" The girl beamed at me.

"Blaine, come on!" I shouted at him. Blaine came walking towards me and took the bag from me.

"Allow me to carry that." He said looking all gentlemanlike.

I turned to the cashier that gave me the thumbs up. I smiled, then, Blaine and I went out of the store with our arms locked.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

The entrance song was a success at the wedding. Blaine and me were partnered which I was excited about and we couldn't have done a better job at the music. My dad and my stepmom were as happy as can be. Blaine stood next to me for the whole wedding and I was glad he did. I was so happy for my dad that I was near fainting from total joy. At the end of the wedding, when they finally kissed, I cried. Blaine saw me crying and took out his handkerchief and offered it to me. I laughed. He really is the perfect gentleman.

My dad and stepmom did their first dance with the song 'Sway' by Michael Buble that Mr. Schuester sang. He found him hot while singing the song. But, Blaine was sitting next to me, so no one can be as hot as him. After the song ended, Mr. Schue introduced one of the best men, my new step brother, Finn Hudson.

Finn stood up from his seat and took a glass of Champaigne.

"Hi!" Finn began his speech. "I'm the best man, right well; I'd like to propose a toast my mom. Who is so awesome. Somehow, even without a man in the house, you thought me what it means to be a man. In glee club, whenever the two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry. Today, a new union is formed. Furt!"

I smiled in surprise. I didn't expect that. Blaine looked at me and smiled at me too.

Finn looked directly at me. "You and me, man, were brothers from another mother. And, quite frankly, no one else has showed me as much as you, about what it means to be a man. And, over the past few weeks, some stuffs gone down. I haven't manned up like I should have. From now on, no matter what it cost me, I got your back."

Okay, I was crying already. Blaine gave me his handkerchief again. I smiled at him. Why am I such a cry baby? Why did Finn made me happy at the same time sad? Why?

"Okay, even if it means getting a slushy in the face every now and then." Finn added that made all of us laugh. Even me.

"You put this entire wedding altogether by yourself, Kurt, so as a thank you. I had the glee club and Blaine put together a little number in your honor." Finn told me.

I smiled and looked at Blaine in shocked. He smiled at me mischievously. He didn't even told me they were planning to do something like this. That's why he was gone that Saturday morning. The whole glee club stood and all went to the center and started to sing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. _Of all the songs to choose. _I thought.

"You're here to dance with me, dude." Finn told me as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The whole group sang me the song and me and Finn danced at the center while all my friends circled us. It was sweet. Even better was me and Finn leading our parents to the dance floor and dancing with them. And soon, everyone was dancing. Dad and I stopped dancing and Finn and mom stopped dancing and dad and mom started dancing together leaving us behind. Finn danced with Rachel and well, I was just happy watching everyone.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was Blaine, wearing that mischievous smile he has earlier still smiling at me.

"Stop smiling, you evil kid." I said as we danced.

"I thought it was a nice surprise for you." He said defensively.

"You could have at least hinted me."

Blaine dipped me and said. "That wouldn't be a nice surprise."

I shook my head and as we danced all over again. I realized something.

This is the best day of my life.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

After the wedding, mom and dad offered to bring Blaine to Dalton themselves. But, we both declined the offer. Those last few hours is our last time seeing each other again since school days are beginning again. When I dropped off Blaine in Dalton, I felt sad and already missing him. I sighed and drove sadly home.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

"So, lady, where's your other lady friend?" Karofsky asked me as he shoved onto the lockers again.

"None of your damn business, you buffoon!" I said as I tried to push him away.

"Are you going to tell me? Or will I crack that little skull of yours wide open?"

"Do what all you want! But, at least I 'am honest with myself." I answered him bravely. I was used to this by now.

"You asked for it." He told me as he punched me in the face and my stomach. It felt like I got hit by a car three times, or a heavy thing fell on me. Blood was flowing of my face and I can't stand anymore.

"HEY!" My dad shouted at Karofsky as he was running in the hallways with mom behind him. "What are you doing to my son!" He shouted as he pushed the Neanderthal away from me and punched him in the chest while mom looked at my face and stomach.

"Honey, we need to bring you to the doctor." She said worriedly.

"Are you a man! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!" My dad said as he hit Karofsky a hundred times.

"Burt! Burt!" Finn came running while pushing my father away from Karofsky. "You're sick!" He reminded him.

Then, Finn took his place. "What the hell are you doing to my brother?" Finn pushed him to the floor and started to beat the crap out of him.

Dad came to me and mom and studied my face. I looked at him one last time before I blacked out.

"Is he going to be alright?" I heard someone ask as I slowly woke up. I noticed I was lying on a bed with walls all colored white with one bathroom, one door, and one see-through window. I saw some doctors outside. _I must be in a hospital._I thought.

"Yeah, the doctors say he'll be fine. But, the swelling of his eye is going to take weeks before it heals."

"Ouch..." I said softly as I started to turn in my bed. I noticed everyone look up at me and stare. Then, I saw Blaine come to my side. He was the one who asked if I was alright.

"Hey, there, Kurt, you feeling fine?" He said full of concern. The rest of them all came towards.

I just looked at all of them. There was Blaine, mom, dad, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Mr. Schue. I stared at them. Then, I looked at Blaine. "I have a huge headache."

Blaine smiled at me. "Are you feeling anything besides a headache?"

I thought for a moment. My left eye feels like hell. "My eye hurts like hell." I answered him.

Some of them smiled. "Maybe that's because of the beating you got." Blaine said sadly.

"What were you thinking, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked me.

"He threatened to kill me." I answered him as I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone looking at me in shock.

"You never told me that." Blaine said surprised.

"Me neither. When did this happen?" Finn asked me.

"After Blaine and I got beat up last Friday." I answered.

"He never told you he'll kill you. I was there. I know what he told you." Blaine defended himself.

"You blacked out when he told me that." I answered him. "It wasn't your fault."

My dad held up his hands. "Alright, that's it. That Karofsky kid is going to pay." He said as he took his coat and motioned to leave the room. "I'm talking to your principal and demand that kid to be expelled and jailed."

"Mr. Hummel, I think that's not a good idea." Mr. Schue said as he stopped dad from leaving.

"My son almost died because of that boy, I will not let him get away with this." He answered back.

"I don't want to be in McKinley, anymore." I said softly. All of them turned to me.

"What!" Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine said in surprise.

"I can't live in fear anymore." I said.

Mom and dad looked at each other and nodded. "Kurt, we have an idea." Mom said to me.

All of us turned to listen. "Instead of going to the honeymoon." Mom began.

"We will use the savings for you to transfer to another school." Dad continued.

"To Dalton Academy," They both said.

We were all surprised. "Really?" I said softly and surprisingly.

They looked at Blaine. "You have a friend there already, you have a glee club, though we will miss you at the house, you will be happier there with the zero tolerance policy they have." Dad explained.

Blaine looked at my parents then back to me then to my parents again. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely,"

"But, that means, Kurt will be competing against us?" Rachel asked. I gave her the Look.

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" Mercedes asked me. I could tell she sounds sad of losing me as a friend. At the same time jealous of Blaine.

"Kurt, think about this." Finn added.

"We will miss you." Rachel added.

I turned to Mr. Schue. He won't look at me and I could tell his sad. "What about you, Mr. Schue?" I asked him softly.

Mr. Schue looked at me and gave me that reassuring look he has with his students. "I think Dalton Academy will be good for you. You'll be happier, there." He said sadly but with determination.

Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes looked at him as if he was mad but I looked at him smiling. He is right. As much as I will miss Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and the whole glee club, I will be safe in Dalton. Plus, this is just a consolation prize. I'll get to spend 24/7 with Blaine.

I smiled and turned to Blaine. He was silent. But, I could tell his happy I'll be with him in Dalton.

"I want to go to Dalton." I said to everyone. 

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's Note: So sad for Kurt, he has to leave his friends. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. The Next Chapter will have nothing from glee and is purely based on my brain and fantasies. Give some suggestions and I'll gladly use all of them for the next chapters to come. Please review, every review, I'm sure to thank you guys. Plus, a virtual hug to all of you from me.**

**All of my love to Klaine and the Klainebows! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Doubting A Choice

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter of pure love of KLAINE. Brief summary: Kurt would be doubting his choice of leaving McKinley for Dalton. Also, Blaine would realize something. Enjoy!**

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Chapter 6 Doubting a Choice **

**Blaine's POV **

I can't believe it. I still can't believe it. It's impossible to happen. Truly impossible. And, yet it's happening. Let me start from the beginning.

It was Monday morning. The day after the wedding of Kurt's parents happened and I actually got a chance to dance with Kurt. By the way, he is a really good dancer. When I got a phone call from Rachel after Math class. I never Rachel had my cell phone number. I also don't remember giving my cell phone number so it was kind of weird. Still, I answered it and never would have imagined what she told me.

"So, how was the wedding?" Wes asked me as we exited that boring Math class.

"It was fun. One of the best weddings I've ever attended." I answered.

"And, how was Kurt?" He asked.

"He was crying like a baby. I offered him my handkerchief so much it was all wet by the time I got home."

"I never thought, Kurt, was the crying type."

"He isn't," I said defensively. "It was just a touching day. I get why he is so happy and sad at the same time.

"So, what are you and Kurt now?"

I looked at him in a confused and clueless way. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Are you guys dating or not?"

"What?" I said smiling and shaking my head. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Hello? Earth to Blaine." Wes said as he knocked on my head. "Why did he introduce you to his parents?"

"Because, I'm his best friend." I answered.

"You're my best friend and yet you haven't met my parents."

"That's because you don't want them to know you have a gay best friend who can molest and convert you." I said seriously.

Wes looked shock at my answer. "Hell no,"

"I haven't because we don't have time. Besides, I don't care if you're gay. I love you anyway you are." Wes reassured me as he patted my shoulder and smiled.

"I don't believe you, man." I answered.

"Whatever, Blaine. Ever since you befriended, Kurt, you never believed anything I said."

"Cause your unbelievable." I answered.

Then, my phone rang. I took my phone from my pocket and started to see who was calling.

"Maybe it's your boyfriend." Wes mocked me.

"Shut up," I said as I nudged him in the chest. "Besides, I have no idea who is calling." I added as I saw the number calling me is not registered on my phone. I hesitated for awhile to pick it up then I just simply answered it.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson, here." I said with confidence as Wes started laughing at me.

"Blaine? Hey there, it's me, Rachel." Rachel said all out of breath.

I raised my eyebrow. "Rachel?" Wes turned to me and mouthed 'Who's that?'

I ignored him. "Rachel, why are you calling me?" I asked her.

"Kurt's in trouble." She said.

I stopped walking. So did Wes. "Wait, Kurt's in trouble?" I asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Karofsky beat him up and now were running towards the hospital. He's blacked out and wouldn't wake up."

"Is he bleeding?"

"Yup, it doesn't look really good."

I paused then started panicking. "What hospital did you take him?" I asked panicky.

"At the Ohio Memorial Hospital, across our school." Rachel answered me.

"Why did you call me? I'm two hours away?" I asked worriedly and panicky. Wes stopped mocking me and started listening to the call.

"Kurt, looks really bad and well, I'm worried. Finn's worried. Mercedes's worried. Their parents are worried. Everyone's worried." She answered me in a panicky voice too.

I breathe deeply, trying to contain my thoughts. "Alright, I'm coming there." I said as I hang up the phone and started to run towards the exit.

"Dude, what happened?" Wes asked me worriedly.

"Kurt's got into a fight with that Neanderthal that has been bullying him." I answered as we went down the stairs.

"Is he alright?"

"Of course, not. He is being taken to a hospital. Do you think everything's fine?" I snapped at him.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that." I turned around and looked at him. "Kurt would be fine." I told him and also to myself. I wasn't 100% sure about what I said. Wes seemed to have noticed to and started to look for something in his pockets.

Then, he found his car keys, took hand and placed the keys on it. "Take my car. It's faster."

I looked at the keys, then him. "I owe you one, man." I said as I smiled at him and ran towards the exit.

"Will be wishing the best!" Wes shouted at me. 

I ran across the parking lot and found Wes's car and started the engine quickly. I went inside the car and drove like race car driver would be. All about speed. I sure hope I don't go to a car accident or something. Screw that, accident or not. I just wanted to know if Kurt is alright. _God, please let him be alright. _I thought.

After an hour, the streets seem to be on my side because I didn't stopped driving. There were only a few cars on the road and I was near the hospital already. That must be a good sign. I parked the car anywhere in the hospital parking lot and ran towards the hospital. I looked around and people looked at me as if I was loose maniac. I ran towards one of the nurses at the nurse station.

"Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and um...can you tell me where is Kurt Hummel staying here?"

The nurse looked up at me and asked. "What is your relationship with the patient?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you his brother or something?"

"What if I'm his friend?"

"That's unallowed. You have to have a deep relationship with him for me to tell you something private."

I paused and thought quickly. _I 'am his friend and friend only. How am I going to get pass this? Wait maybe that can work._I thought. _worth a try. _

"I'm his boyfriend." I told the nurse.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is gay. I'm gay. We started going out three years ago and just clicked." I lied.

The nurse looked at me up and down and shook her head. "Teenagers..." She said quietly.

I smiled.

"He is at Room 415." She said.

"Thank you so much." I answered her.

The nurse smiled. "That patient is so lucky."

I ran to the elevator but it was out of order. I saw the fire exit and braced myself for climbing three floors. I climbed the stairs fast. When I reached the top, I was all out of breath. I looked at the rooms.

"415." I murmured. I quickly scanned the doors and found Room 415 in no time.

I went inside to see everyone looking worried. I was out of breath and my breath was more taken a back when I saw Kurt lying in the hospital bed. His beautiful face was mashed up. His left eye is swollen. He has a huge scar on his forehead. His right arm is broken and he has lots of bruises around his body. Only a monster could do such a thing. _Karofsky, you're going to pay for this. _I thought with anger boiling up in me.

I saw everyone looking at me and I looked at them sadly. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah, the doctors say he'll be fine. But, the swelling of his eye is going to take weeks before it heals."

Kurt's dad answered me looking so sad.

That's when Kurt opened his eyes and started talking. I can't help but be happier than I can ever be when I heard that voice of his. He was okay. I quickly came towards him, to reassure myself that his okay. For him to feel I'm there for him. Kurt told me what hurts in him and I felt sad and useless. I can't even lessen his pain even a little bit.

Soon, Kurt's dad go went really angry and tried to leave to expel and jail that Neanderthal, when Kurt told us that that Neanderthal threatened to kill him, but good thing Kurt's stepmom and Mr. Schuester stopped him. I find the threatening something I was deeply angry at Kurt, for not even telling me but I think he just didn't want me to worry. Plus, I was deeply beaten up that time so I was his higher priority.

Then, the imaginable happened. Kurt's dad and stepmom told Kurt that they'll use their honeymoon money for Kurt to transfer to another school. And that is Dalton. I was really surprised and so were Kurt and his friends.

But secretly, I was deeply happy. Call me selfish, but I want Kurt all alone to me. Whenever he is with other friends, I'm totally jealous. I miss him and I'm scared that I might lose him to his other friends.

Then, I felt guilty when his friends started to be sad and hoping for him to say no. What made me feel the guiltiest was Mr. Schuester telling Kurt to go to Dalton.

It was all so sad. What surprised me and what I think seems to be impossible what Kurt saying yes.

He actually said yes to Dalton.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I lay on my bed that Thursday night and I can't wait for Kurt to be my roommate tomorrow. My former roommate, Mark Gamer, transferred that Monday for some reason I have no idea and now my room is vacant and well, long story short, Kurt became my roommate.

Kurt came home on Wednesday. His eye is still swollen and his right hand is still in bandages but he's fine now.

I kept staring at my phone that night. My assignments are all done and my other friends are all on dates. I'm pretty much doing nothing. I decided to call Kurt. I dialled his cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Blaine? What's up?" Kurt answered the phone.

"Hello, to you too." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, kind of busy." He said apologetically.

"Whatchadoing?" I asked Kurt.

"Packing a few things for tomorrow." He answered.

"Oh," I said. I know why Kurt seems to not want a conversation now. He's sad. He's going to miss all of his friends and family.

"You know, you can tell me anything that's bothering you. Right?" I reassured him.

Kurt sighed. "I know."

"Then, why so glum?" I asked him teasingly.

Kurt gave me a quiet laugh. "Something happened today."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Rachel and Mercedes got really mad at me for going to Dalton and now, I'm having second thoughts."

"Kur-" I began to say.

"Am I a bad friend?" Kurt interrupted me.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it bad for me to transfer just because I'm being bullied?"

Kurt seems to be really confused. I'm sad I can't be there to hold him. "No, you're not a bad friend. That's impossible."

That's when I heard Kurt starting to cry. "I 'am," He said to me between his cries.

"You aren't," I reassured him. "Kurt, remember this, you're doing this for you. You're life in McKinley is hell. You told me, you feel unsafe all the time and you can't relax. That's not a life worth living. You should be happy. You're doing this to be happy." I reminded Kurt.

Kurt stopped crying. "Then, why are Mercedes and Rachel angry at me for just wanting to be happy?" He asked me.

"I would feel the same way, knowing I'm going to lose you." I said honestly.

"Really?" Kurt questioned me.

"Of course, I can't even think of a day not talking or seeing you anymore." I said honestly.

Kurt paused. I paused. _I think I said a little bit too much. _I thought.

"Umm...thanks for the reassurance." Kurt said awkwardly.

"No problem," I said the same way.

We were both quiet for awhile. Until Kurt sighed. He really is sad. I wanted to ask him something for a long time.

"Kurt," I started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the threat Karofsky did to you?" I asked him to change the subject for awhile.

Kurt didn't answer at first. Maybe he is thinking of a lie. Kurt never hides anything from me. Ever.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt again." He finally said.

I don't know how to answer to that. Even if he knew he was going to get hurt, he still chose to protect me.

"I would rather get hurt than you to get hurt." I told him.

"You've done enough for me, Blaine."

"Nope, you have."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He apologized.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"That's impossible, Blaine, you always made me happy."

I smiled. "You made me happy too."

Even from a long distance. I knew Kurt was smiling as well.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I added.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

"Well, get some sleep. Night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt said as he hangs up the phone.

I hanged up the my phone as well and stared at the ceiling. It's official.

I'm in love with Kurt Hummel.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV**

I still have mind numbing headaches. My arm hates me. I still can't see clearly with my left eye. It's hard to stand and walk. I'm leaving my friends in McKinley. Yet, I feel happy. I think it's because I was finally safe from that Neanderthal who made it his mission to torture me for being gay. _Maybe because his gay too. _I thought.

But, I feel happy and guilty. Especially when Rachel and Mercedes talked to me on my last day in McKinley. All week, Rachel and Mercedes made it their mission to change my mind about Dalton. At first, they acted that they were my servants. They followed me around school and carried my books and done my assignments and opened doors and more. Then, they tried not talking to me so that I would feel not being there with them. Then, they tried crying and making me feel guilty that I'll be gone. On my last day, they did all three and gave me the talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to my locker that Thursday morning. I felt sad because it was my last day at school. I tried doing every routine I do at school but it feels all so sad. When I reached my locker, I saw Mercedes and Rachel chatting. I shook my head. _What's it going to be this time? _I thought.

I opened my locker and started to take some of my books for one last time. Rachel and Mercedes acted like they didn't notice me. _So, there not talking to me again. _I thought. I sighed as I closed my locker and started walking away. Mercedes and Rachel quickly stopped talking and took my bag from me and the books I was carrying. _I can't take this anymore. _I thought.

"Mercedes, Rachel, these needs to stop." I told them as I took my bag and books from them.

"Stop what?" Both of them asked me as if it weren't obvious.

"Making me feel bad for leaving." I unexpectedly said.

"We're not making you feel bad." Rachel lied.

"Oh, yes, you guys are." I told them.

"No, were not." Mercedes defended Rachel.

"Why can't you guys except that I'm leaving for me. For me!" I shouted at them and I pointed to myself. "Can't you just understand that."

"You know you're just running away from your problems. Running away doesn't solve any of your problems." Mercedes pointed out.

I threw my arms high. "I can't believe this." I said an angrily as I walked away. Mercedes and Rachel followed me.

"Kurt, were just helping you." Rachel told me.

"You're not helping, your making me feel bad." I said.

"We know why you're really doing this."

I stopped walking. I turned around and glared at Rachel. "Why am I doing this? Care to point out?"

"Because of Blaine." Rachel pointed out.

I hit my face with my hand and angrily sighed. "I 'am so tired of this. I'm not doing this for Blaine. I'm doing this to be happy and safe for once, since I 'am GAY!" I shouted angrily at them.

I had enough of this. They always think Blaine's the one to blame. Blaine really is not the real reason I want to go there. One of the reasons, but my main reason was just feel safe again. And, be treated right for the first time since I realized, I'm gay.

Mercedes and Rachel just looked at me as if I was crazy. They also looked...hurt.

"Mercedes, Rachel...I love you, guys. But, I can't be here. And, you guys can't stop me." I told them in a quiet voice. That when I turned around and saw, almost everyone is staring at us, especially me.

I sighed and walked towards my next class. Never looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~OF~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at the back seat of my dad's car, thinking of my last conversation and biggest fight with Mercedes and Rachel. I just didn't understand them anymore. They just don't understand me. I hope, someday, we can talk again, and solve this problem we have. I'll probably not talk to them for awhile, which means I won't be talking to the New Directions for awhile. Now, that was a sad thought.

I sighed.

My dad finally stopped in front of the entrance of Dalton Academy. He looked at me in the rear-view, with sad eyes. I can't even look at him.

My father cleared his throat. "Well...um...here we are."

"Yeah," I said sadly.

My dad got out of the car, and so did I. He went to the trunk and took my two carrier bags and set them on the ground.

"Well, son, this is it." My dad said.

I quietly laughed. "Dad, it's not like I'm going to China or something. I'm just a two-hour drive away."

"It's still not the same, Kurt." My dad said looking at me with teary eyes.

That did it. Tears fell out of my eyes as well. I hugged my dad.

"I'm sorry, dad." I apologized to him.

"Don't say you're sorry, this is your life. Your life in McKinley is hell. You need to be happy." Dad said to me reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as I buried my head on his neck.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kurt."

I kissed him on the cheek and started to dry my tears. My dad stopped me. He cuffed my face and wiped my tears using his thumb. "Don't cry, my Kurt."

"I love you." I told my dad with all the love I feel for him.

"I love you too, Kurt." My dad said as he patted my shoulder and squeezed my hand. Then, he let go and went inside the car. As he drove away, I could feel my world slowly being shattered. My family is far away from me. My friends hate me. I have no idea of anyone here, besides Blaine. I'm like in a new world and I'm all alone again.

I sighed. I took my carrier bags from the ground and went inside my new home, Dalton Academy.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Author's NOTE: **Please with sugar on top, review my story. I love the reviews for me to improve. I feel sad for Kurt, he really is messed up. What did you guys think of Blaine realizing his in love with Kurt? Do you think he'll tell him on the next chapter. Tell me everything in the reviews thanks.

All my love to Klaine and the Klaine addicts!


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Dalton Academy

**Author's Note: **Another Klaine love story, please review and give me some suggestions. I'm thinking of making this a 30 chapter story filled with Drama. Enjoy!

**All my love to Klaine and Klainebows!**! :)

*****BREAK*****

**Chapter 7 Welcome to Dalton Academy**

**Blaine's POV **

I was having a nightmare.

In my nightmare, I was with Kurt, walking around the Ohio Star Mall. We were scanning the different clothing stores for a chance to find an amazing new outfit. Now, I don't usually care about my look. I just want to look presentable and respectable, that's enough for me. Not with Kurt. With Kurt, he needs the perfect clothes and the latest ones. He wants clothes that are worn by celebrities. Scanning the clothing stores is more Kurt's idea than mine. But, I like it when Kurt looks through a store. He has this very serious look on his face that means if you disturb him, he'll kick your ass. I learned that the hard way.

Now, while we were scanning the Dolce and Gabbana store, I saw a two people; a girl and a boy, about twenty years old talking. The boy looks so in love with the girl but the girl doesn't notice him. The boy then writes in a pad paper with a big marker the words 'I LOVE YOU', then he showed this to the girl. The girl looked at the boy in surprised and shook her head. She writes in the pad and showed him the words 'I DON'T LOVE YOU'. The boy looked deeply crushed and ran away. The girl then writes again in the pad, this time with the words, 'CAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!' but the boy never saw it.

I turned to Kurt and breathed deeply, and said "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt turned to me and looked at me with shock like I told him I'm straight. "What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you." I said smiling like a child.

Kurt, on the other hand, frowned at me and shook his head. "Why are you doing this?" He asked me with tears in his eyes.

_Woah, _I thought. _That wasn't what I was expecting._ "What do you mean?"

"You're gonna ruin this friendship we have with feelings like that, Blaine!" Kurt shouted at me.

"No, if we love each other, it would be more than just a friendship." I reassured him.

"But, I don't love you." Kurt told me seriously.

I felt like my heart stopped beating and was shattered into pieces with a hammer.

"What?"

"I don't love you, Blaine, I will never love you." Kurt said with anger and disappointment.

I looked at him with shock and hurt in my eyes. Kurt turned around and ran. But, I shouted with pain in my heart. "WHY?"

Kurt stopped and turned around to me with more disappointment in his eyes. "Because we are best friends." He then turned around and ran, ran until he hit a wall and his head cracked up open.

"KURT!" I shouted with all my voice and hurt in it as I sat up on my bed.

"What?" Kurt asked me with panic in his voice as he turned to me.

"Huh?" I said as I turned to find Kurt's voice. Kurt was standing across my dorm room in Dalton, next his new bed.

"Why are you shouting my name?" Kurt looked at me with confusion.

"Uhhh...nothing..." That was the most knowledgeable thing I can say.

"You scared the crap out of me, Blaine, that wasn't nothing." Kurt said as he fell on his bed and lay there. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "It was just a bad dream."

"Tell me about it." Kurt said as he stood up from his bed and sat on mine.

"I dreamt you weren't able to go here and got yourself killed in coming here." I lied.

"That is a nightmare." Kurt said with wide eyes. He held my face. "But, I'm here now, so there's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled at me warmingly, all my fear has disappeared.

"You're right." I agreed with him.

"Now, get up."

"Why?"

"You promised, you'll be touring me here."

"You already know this place as much as I do." I asked him confusedly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't studying here. Now, I 'am."

I shook my head as I stood up from my bed. "You really are crazy." I concluded.

"Yes, I 'am." Kurt agreed.

I stretched my arms and looked at Kurt's side of the room. It was tidy. No, it was neat-freak tidy.

"Uhh..."

"What?" Kurt turned to me with a confused look.

"When did you exactly arrived here?" I asked him.

"Around seven, why?" Kurt asked me with interest.

"It's only eight."

"Yes, I know how to read time." Kurt said sarcastically.

I ignored his last comment. "How in the world are your things so organized, in one hour?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I packed them in an organized way, to save some time in unpacking."

"So, you're a neat-freak."

Kurt looked at me as if I was insane. "Are you insulting me?"

I smiled. "No, I think it's cute."

"I 'am not a neat freak." Kurt defended himself. "I just have an organized system with everything. Plus, I don't like messes. Messes freak me out."

I laughed. "You could have fooled me."

"Blaine," Kurt hit me in the chest playfully. "That is not funny, it's hurtful." Kurt pouted.

That action made me laugh more. Kurt sighed and shook his head. "At least, my side of the room is organized. Yours is beyond chaos."

I stopped laughing and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said it." Kurt said playfully and smiling. "I wasn't going to tell you that your room is chaotic, even Finn's room is tidier, but you left me no choice." Kurt said as he wagged his pointing finger at me.

He insulted me. "My room is not chaotic." I said defensively.

"Have you seen your side of the room?" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

I looked around me and saw what Kurt meant. _Holy crap _I thought. My bed was a disaster with my covers and blanket in a mess. My pillow was on the floor. My desk is full of papers and pens were scattered under my desk. My books are all at the side of my desk, almost all open. My dresser is beyond help with all my lotions and moisturizer lying around. And, my closet is open and most of my clothes are prepared to jump off and fall to the ground.

"Uhh..." I was beyond works. _I can't believe Kurt is right. _I thought.

"As you were saying," Kurt continued with a smile on his face with enjoyment written all over it.

I smiled. "I see your point. I admit, defeat." I raised my hands and pretended that I was under arrest.

Kurt laughed. "Never call me a neat-freak again, Mr. Chaos." He threatened me playfully.

"Promise, Mr. Neat Freak." I said making fun of him.

"Oh, that does it." Kurt said as he ran and tackled me to my bed. The next thing we knew, we were having a tickle.

"Kurt, stop it!" I said between laughter. Kurt is tickling me on the chest and he won't stop.

"Not until you I see you cry." Kurt said in villain voice.

"Oh, yeah?" I turned the tables and was able to push him down. Now, we were opposite each other. I was on top. Kurt was below.

"Let's see if you can handle this." I teased Kurt as I put my face on his stomach and blow a huge air on it. Like what you do with a baby to make him laugh. Apparently, Kurt forgot to remember that he told me his tickle spot is his stomach, also, he loves blowing tummies.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt shrieked with laughter. "No fair!"

"Not until I see you cry!" I repeated his words as I breathed a huge amount of air and blew on his tummy.

"Blaine!" Kurt wouldn't stop laughing. He's face was all red and he can't seem to breathe anymore.

"Okay, okay, I'm stopping. It seems to me I'm near killing you." I said as I stopped and looked at Kurt in the eyes. "That is not good." I looked deep into those eyes.

Kurt stopped laughing and sensed that I was staring at him. But, he didn't look away. Instead, he stared too.

Plus, our bodies are exactly on each others. And, my face and his were inches away from being together. My heartbeat started to beat faster. Kurt and I were close. _Too close. _

I can't seem to break our gazes at each other. What's weirder is that, I'm leaning to kiss Kurt. Kurt's leaning too. _Oh my God...is Kurt and I going to kiss? _I thought. But, I want to find out.

Just as we were going to kiss, the door opened and came inside my two best friends, Wes and David, who have impeccable timing.

"Hey, Kurt! Welcome to Dal-" Wes stopped greeting us as he saw what was happening. Kurt was under me. I was on top. What would two teenage boys going to think about that? I think I know.

"Oh my God!" David shouted. That snapped us out of that magic moment and we turned to look at him.

"We can explain!" Kurt and I both exclaimed.

"Enough said. Shield your eyes." Wes shouted as he and David went out our room.

I can imagine what comments they are going to tell me later. I shook my head.

"Blaine, we need to fix that." Kurt said seriously.

"First, we should stand up." I pointed out since we were still in that compromising position that made Wes and David leave like scared little girls.

"We should," Kurt agreed as I stood up and let him stand up as well.

There was an awkward atmosphere between us. Of course, there will be, considering we almost devoured each other.

"So," I started to break the awkward silence.

"Um...should you be showering right now?" Kurt reminded me without looking at me.

"I should be," I agreed awkwardly. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Blaine." Kurt answered. I took my towel from my dresser and walked fast to our bathroom. I sighed a relief when I finally closed the door and turned on the shower.

I took my pajamas and shirt off and went inside the shower. God, the hot water felt good on my skin.

Now, I'm really confused.

First, about my dream. What did it mean? Was I the boy who was in love with the girl, in my situation, Kurt, but the girl is not in love with me and in the end, I'll get hurt. Plus, the only reason the girl is not in love with the boy is because they were best friends. Was the dream my reality? Just in different forms. Kurt did say he values this friendship a lot and so do I. Plus, his last line. 'I can't love you because we are best friends'. Can that be true? Or maybe, Kurt does love me...as a friend. Now, that sucks.

Second, was the almost kiss. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was Kurt thinking? What the hell are we thinking? Our lips almost touched. IT WAS SO CLOSE! DAMN IT! I hit the bathroom wall hard. What is happening to me? We almost threw our friendship away with that almost kiss. What it worth it? A kiss for a friendship?

I massaged my forehead with my hand. I'm getting a headache with these problems. I just forgot my problems for a few minutes and focused on showering.

When I went outside our bathroom, Kurt was gone. He left me a note on my bed. It said:

_**Blaine, **_

_**I went to get my class schedule with the headmaster. Catch you later.**_

_**PS: You owe me a tour and coffee for insulting me. **_

_**XOXO, Kurt**_

I smiled. Now, I have time to talk to Wes and David about what happened. I took my Dalton uniform in my closet and I wore it. I took my bag from the desk, grabbed my books, and ran to the door. Looking one last time to my chaotic side of the room, I sighed. _I need to do some spring cleaning_.

***BREAK***

**Kurt's POV**

I already got my class schedule with the headmaster before I went to Blaine's dorm room. I lied with the note, except with the PS. I wanted to be alone for awhile. What happened with me and Blaine there was crazy. I ALMOST KISSED HIM! I almost kissed the man of my dreams. Wes and David really do have impeccable timing. It was so close...inches away for our lips to touch and fireworks to spark. Then maybe, Blaine might be in love with me as much as I was in love with him.

Wait a minute, what am I thinking? If that happens, our friendship might be in jeopardy. I might lose Blaine as a friend. Is a kiss worth a friendship?

I was about to answer my own question, when the bell rang. I need to go to my homeroom class.

I went inside my homeroom class and it was totally...not normal. Students were just seating there talking. No fights happening. No PDA happening. No crazy things are happening in the classroom. _Now, this is heaven_. I thought. _Finally, peace and quiet while studying, you don't get this in McKinley. _

I looked around the classroom and found myself an empty desk. I sat on the empty desk and looked around again. _My mistake. _I didn't notice that next to me was...Wes.

"Uh oh," I said as Wes and I stared at each other.

"Hell, no" Wes groaned.

"I have the same reaction." I groaned too.

Wes and I just stared at each other until Wes sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wes finally said.

"Is the question appropriate?"

"Yeah, it's appropriate."

"Ask away," I told him to go on.

"Are you in love with Blaine?"

I stared at Wes. _How does he know? _I thought. _Wait, maybe he doesn't but he suspects something._

"I love him as a friend, as my best friend, why?" I told honestly.

"How about more than just friends?" Wes added.

I thought about it for a minute. _Can I trust Wes Rivers? He is technically Blaine's best friend and not mine. If he will choose a side, it will be Blaine's. I can't tell him. _

"Look, were not that close to know things that personal." I told him.

Wes sighed and shook his head. "Wow, so you're in love with him."

"I didn't say that!" I protested.

"You don't need to say it. It's written all over your face."

I blushed. _Do I really show everyone about my love for Blaine? _

"Your secret is safe with me." Wes said smilingly. "You can trust me. Even if, I'm Blaine's friend and well, technically, were not that close. You can still trust me."

I sighed; I might as well give in. "If Blaine finds out, I know who to blame." I threatened him.

"Sure," Wes extended his hand. "That's a deal, I promise never to tell."

I smiled and extended my hand and shook his. "Thanks,"

"So, why are you just friends with him then?"

I sighed. "I value our friendship more than the feelings I feel for him." I admitted.

"You're happy with a friendship, instead of a relationship with the man of your dreams." Wes concluded.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm happy. I sound pathetic, don't I?"

Wes laughed. "A little bit."

I smiled. "Maybe it's just a crush or something. It's just, every time I'm with him. I feel safe, happy, contended...especially...loved."

I looked at Wes and Wes looked serious at me. "Dude, you are in love." Wes said.

"So, what exactly where you two doing, earlier?" Wes asked curiously.

"We had a fight about name calling and then, I started tickling Blaine, he tickled me back and well, we were about to stop and stand up when you two showed up." I said half-truthfully.

"You guys still have tickle fights? What are you, five year olds?"

"Believe it or not, tickle fights never get old." I said seriously.

Wes started laughing hard. I laughed too.

"You know what, Kurt, I like you. No wonder, Blaine likes you." Wes said as he shook the laughter out of his system.

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone to talk to here besides Blaine."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, talk to me." Wes reassured me.

"So, are you still going to tease Blaine about the incident?" I asked him.

Wes didn't look at me. "Of course, I love teasing Blaine. He is funny when he blushes."

"He blushes?" I find that hard to believe.

"Yeah, especially when we tease him about you."

"Are you insulting me?" I asked him teasingly.

"No, what I mean is, Blaine really likes you." Wes said honestly.

"How are you so sure?"

"The way he lights up when we talk about you."

"Wait, he lights up?" Now, I'm more curious than ever.

"Yeah, he does."

I smiled at that thought.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You love Blaine, you should tell him that." Wes persuaded me.

I laughed. "I'll be then saying goodbye to my friendship with him."

"Screw the friendship."

"I can't screw the friendship. I don't want to be alone and lonely." I told him honestly.

Wes must have sensed I've said too much. "The more you don't tell him. The more that you'll hurt in the end." Wes looked at me seriously.

I was just going to say to Wes that 'I know' when my new homeroom teachers appeared. _Why do I know I'll get hurt? _I thought as our homeroom class began.

***BREAK***

My first two morning classes were over. My homeroom class and my English class. Now, it's time for History class and then, Computer class. I was getting my new books in my locker when I just suddenly flinched when I thought someone was getting near me. It turns out a red-head guy with glasses was also taking some of his books from his lockers. I sighed. Some old habits are hard to forget.

I put my books inside my bag and started to walk away when the red-head called after me.

"Hey!" The red-head shouted.

I turned around and saw him running towards me with my History book. _Crap, how did I forget that?_

"Hey, you forgot your history book." The red-head said.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I took the book from him.

"You have a junior history book." The red-head noticed.

"Yeah, because I'm a junior too."

"Me too," The red-head agreed.

"What time is your class?" I asked.

"About ten minutes from now." he answered.

"Wait, you're with Mrs. Bates too?"

The red-head laughed. "You mean Mrs. Big Nose? Yes, I'm in her class."

I smiled. "I take it, she has a very big nose."

"One of the biggest you'll ever see in your life."

"Why won't see just have a nose job?"

The red-head shrugged. "I have no idea. But, you should suggest that."

"You just met me five minutes ago, and already you want me to be expelled."

The red-head laughed. "Nah, I don't want you to be expelled. What I like to see is you telling her to get a nose job in class later."

I shook my head. "It's my first day here; I can't ruin my reputation that fast."

The red-head looked at me shockingly, and then a huge grin spread through his face. "You're a new kid?"

I nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, so we have something in common." I said to him smiling.

He smiled back and extended his hand. "Hi, my name is Brandon Connors."

I shook his hand. "The name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Well, the name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel, and care to join me for a walk towards History class?" He offered me.

"I'm not sure, Hi! my name is Brandon Connors. I mean, I just met you."

"Mr. Hummel, just trust me." Brandon said to me persuasively.

"Why should I, Mr. Connors?" I asked him with a fake doubt in my voice.

"Because I'm adorable."

"That's not true and can't be a reason." I told him seriously.

Brandon laughed. "You are mean," He said playfully. "I like mean boys."

I smiled. "I like boys who feel they are adorable and have a British accent."

Brandon smiled. "Well then, it's your lucky day, Mr. Hummel, because I have both."

"Then, let us walk to History class, shall we?" I asked with a British accent.

"Of course," He said as we started walking.

"Enough with the shenanigans and let's be serious for a few minutes." I told him.

"Aren't you serious a few seconds ago?" He looked confused.

"I was playing along."

"Well, you play good. I thought you were British for a minute there."

"I do excel in accents." I said boastfully.

Brandon pushed his glasses to his nose. "I agree."

"What brings you to Dalton Academy?"

"It's my first time here in the United States. I left England last week and my parents found this place that kind of resembles the schools in England so they enrolled me here." Brandon said with perfect accent.

"Wow, you're from England. I'm impressed."

Brandon smiled. "What about you? What brings you to Dalton?"

"Bully issues."

Brandon shook his head. "I get that,"

I stopped walking and turned to him. "You were bullied?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, because I'm a nerd and I'm gay."

I looked at him with shock on my face.

Brandon seems to notice the change on my face. "Please, don't tell me you're homophobic." He said in disbelief.

I shook my head. "I'm gay too."

Now, it was Brandon turn to look shock. "You are?"

"Yeah, been gay since I was three."

"I've been gay since I was ten, when I stole every Barbie doll my sister owns and started designing clothes for them."

"Wait, you have a passion for fashion?" I looked at him shocked again.

"A little bit. I do have a monthly subscription of Vogue." He said honestly.

"Oh my God," I said in shock.

"Why?" Brandon asked looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

"We're the same. But, I have much more passion for fashion." I admitted.

"Really?" Brandon seemed as astonished as I 'am.

"Yeah, I think we're going to get along just fine." I smiled at him as he smiled back.

Then, the bell rang. We ran towards our History class together.

"I'm so glad I have a new friend here." Brandon said as we went inside the class.

"Me too," I smiled as we took our seats next to each other and greeted Mrs. Big Nose.

***BREAK***

**Blaine's POV **

"Are you now ready to admit that you are 100% in love with Kurt?" David asked as he saw me come inside their homeroom class.

"Very funny, David." I smiled sarcastically.

"So, it's true then?" David asked curiously.

I rolled his eyes and gave David the Look.

"Oh, Blaine, don't give me that look. That just shows you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about." I agreed.

"About your love with Kurt?"

I sighed. David won't stop until he gets what he wants. No wonder he's one of the council members.

I hit my face with my hand and sighed again as I looked at David. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

"Explain what Wes and I saw in your room."

"It's not what you think."

David raised an eyebrow; he seems to enjoying torturing me. "What do you think were thinking?"

I shook my head. "Since you two are both two horny teenage boys, I think you guys thought Kurt and I were making out or are going to make out before you guys disturbed us."

"That's not what we think." David said seriously.

I smiled at him sarcastically. "I don't believe you."

"Actually, Wes and I both thought that you finally came into your senses and professed your love for Kurt."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him seriously.

"No, even ask Wes."

"Why would I do that?"

"You guys share a room together. That's like moving in. You guys are now together 24/7. We were pretty sure with all the changes; you will come to your senses."

I laughed. "You make me sound like I'm crazy."

"You are, crazy in love with Kurt." David pointed out.

I took a notebook from my body bag and hit playfully at David.

"Hey! That hurts!" David protested.

I smiled at him sarcastically. "Good, maybe then some sense might come into your brain."

"You know, Blaine, the more you deny it, the more Wes and I will believe you love him."

"I'm not denying it." I said defensively.

"Denying denial, Blaine." David teased me.

"Whatever, David, just don't think that Kurt and I were kissing in our room."

"Fine, let's change the subject. How is Kurt as your roommate?"

"He is a neat-freak."

"I'm not surprised."

I turned to him with curiosity. "Why are you not surprised?"

"Have you seen his bag or the way he drinks coffee?"

"What should I have seen?" I asked him more curious.

"Well, if you see his bag. It's really organized, he has everything labelled. When he buys coffee, he measures everything before he puts it in his coffee. Plus, when he sees a mess, he usually cleans it up."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I never noticed that."

"Now, that is surprising." David laughed.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" I pleaded.

"You really are clueless, Blaine." David concluded as our homeroom teacher came inside.

I sighed. _I really hate David right now, maybe because his right? God, I'm confused. _

***BREAK***

**Kurt's POV **

"Do you sing?" I asked Brandon during our study hall class in the library. So far, my first day in Dalton Academy is okay. The teachers are nice. The students are well disciplined. And, the cafeteria has the best food I've ever eaten.

The only sad thing about Dalton is the ton of assignments they assign. Every subject so far that I've attended has assigned an assignment due tomorrow. Plus, the make-up tests I need to do since I enrolled in the middle of the school year. Plus, the Warbler audition is today. I have a very hectic schedule here.

I'm scared I can't keep up with them and fail. I might not be as smart as Brandon is, but I never had a b- in my whole school life and I'm not planning on getting any.

Anyway, back to study hall.

Mostly, we were doing nothing. I was scribbling on my notebook, doodling Blaine and my name with a heart outside it. Brandon was reading 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen next to me.

"I'm a terrible singer." Brandon admitted while not looking up from the book he's reading.

"I think we found our difference."

Brandon looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you sing?"

I nodded. "I'm a singer. Even better than Beyonce and Barbra Streisand combined." I said boastfully.

Brandon laughed as he closed and put it on the table and looked at me amusingly. "Really?"

I pretended to be hurt. "Why? You don't believe me?"

Brandon took my hurt seriously. "No...I mean...yes, Kurt, don't look so hurt, and it's just that, I hadn't heard you sing yet..." Brandon trailed off as he noticed me hiding a smile.

Brandon smiled. "Kurt! You know that I don't like hurting people."

"You looked adorable, I couldn't resist."

Brandon shook his head. "You're mean," He concluded.

"I 'am not," I disagreed.

"You are too," Brandon and I laughed like crazy people making other students in the library look at us, some even glare.

"Shhh!" The librarian hissed.

"Sorry!" We both said looking embarrassed.

As we were calming down, Brandon seemed to notice the doodle I made on my notebook.

"What that?" He asked me curiously as he pointed at my notebook.

I quickly took my notebook and pressed it against me. "Uhhh...nothing."

Brandon didn't believe. "Nothing is always something." He said as he grabbed the notebook from me.

Brandon flipped the pages until he saw the heart doodle I did. He raised an eyebrow at the doodle, seems like he is criticizing it, then, he turned to me.

"Who's Blaine?"

"No one," I lied.

"Then, why are his name and your name in a heart?" Brandon said looking amused.

"I have no idea." I pretended to be clueless like Blaine.

"So, you're taken," Brandon concluded.

I shook my head and didn't look at him. "Um, I'm not taken."

"Then, who's Blaine? Your secret crush?"

I sighed and looked at him, figuring I'm caught red handed. I might as well tell him.

"He is my best friend here and I'm secretly in love with him." I told him looking embarrassed.

Brandon stared at me and then sighed. "Bummer,"

I looked at him confusedly. "Why?"

"I thought after today, we're best friends." Brandon said while pouting.

I laughed. "Who says we aren't?"

"You already have a best friend." Brandon pointed out.

"So, does that mean I can't have another best friend?"

"Well, I'm jealous."

"After knowing me for a day, you're already jealous?" I looked at him in shock.

Brandon looked at me seriously. "Kurt, I like you. You're sweet and friendly and funny. You're the first kid I talked to here, in Dalton. I wished we were best friends."

I patted him in the shoulder. "Besides Blaine, you're also the first kid I talked to here."

Brandon gave me a half-smile. He looked disappointed. I placed my hand on his. "From now on, were best friends."

Brandon looked at me hopefully. "What about Blaine?"

"He still is my best friend. Just because I'm best friends with someone else, doesn't mean I can't be your best friend."

"Thanks, Kurt, I hate being alone."

I sighed. "I understand that completely."

Brandon smiled. "So, why are you in love with your best friend?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. The moment I met him, cupid shot an arrow at me."

Brandon laughed. "Yup, you're definitely in love." He agreed.

"Yeah,"

"But, does he love you back?" Brandon asked looking concern.

"I have no clue," I said honestly.

"Have you asked him?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"It might ruin our friendship."

Brandon looked at me seriously. "So, let me get this straight. You're in love with him but you don't want to tell him because you're friends and you're scared you might stop being friends because of your feelings."

"Yeah, that sums it up." I agreed looking pathetic.

"Doesn't that hurt? You love him but you don't know if he doesn't love you back?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it hurts." I said without thinking.

Brandon nodded, he seems to understand everything.

We sat in silence for awhile until I sighed. "Do I look pathetic?"

"I think you look hurt and sad because you're in love, yet you're not shouting it on top of mountains."

Brandon said full of concern as he patted me in the shoulder.

I look like I was about to cry. "What do you think I should do?"

"Choose," Brandon answered quickly.

"Choose?" I looked confused.

"Be just friends with him, or tell him you love him and risk the friendship."

"Explain, please."

"Choose to be just friends with him; you need to forget those feelings you have, for you to stop being hurt. Choose to tell him, risk the friendship and hope he loves you back."

I sighed. "Any other choice?"

"I'm afraid not,"

I sighed. Brandon hugged me. I didn't expect him to hug me but somehow, the hug felt right. I felt safe, I felt understood. "I don't want to see you hurt, Kurt."

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered to his ear.

He looked at me in the eyes. He has sapphire eyes, different from Blaine's hazels. "Don't apologize. I know, you'll make the right decision." He said as he smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled as well. He is a nice friend. A very caring friend, I'm lucky that I met him.

The bell rang as we stood up from our sits and returned the seats to their proper arrangement. "Hey, thanks, Brandon." I thanked him as we walked outside the library."

"What are best friends for?"

We smiled at each other as I was near parting ways with him. "Thanks for everything, Brandon, see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye to him.

"Take care of yourself, Kurt, and kick ass at the Warbler audition!" He shouted as he waved goodbye and turned left. He remembered I told him I will be auditioning.

I was smiling as I walked towards the Warbler's practice room. I can't help but wonder what Brandon said about me having a choice. He is right. I need to choose, to love Blaine or to be his friend. I was weighing my pros and cons when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. Day Dreamer, what you dreaming about?" Blaine asked me.

I smiled at him. "How my audition is going to work,"

Blaine rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "You know you'll kick ass with it."

"How are you so sure?"

"You're Kurt Hummel! Kurt Hummel can do anything!" Blaine cheered for me.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed with enthusiasm.

"Now, let's see you kick everyone asses inside." Blaine said as he put his arm on my shoulder and led me inside the Warbler's practice room.

When we went inside, I could see everyone talking and Wes and David and Thad were trying to get their attention with a mallet.

"Wes and David take being head council too seriously." I whispered to Blaine.

"Yeah, they do." Blaine agreed.

"ORDER!" Wes and David shouted. Soon, our practice has begun.

I sang 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' by Madonna as my audition song. Of course, everyone loved it. Everyone clapped, especially Blaine. He was so supportive with all of this.

The Warblers voted for me to join the Warblers and almost everyone raised their hands. I won by a landslide. Everyone cheered for me and welcomed me as a new official Warbler. Blaine hugged me and whispered in my ear "Good job! I'm proud of you". I was having the best first day in Dalton, never once did McKinley crossed my mind.

***BREAK***

It was eight o'clock in the evening, I was writing my History essay about one place in India I would like to go and why when Blaine came back from a game of basketball with Wes and David. They invited me but I have to decline, as much as I like seeing sweating men in shorts, I'm not much of a sports fan.

Blaine came inside carrying two coffees with both his hands while wearing a gray sweat shirt and red boxers. I didn't noticed him at first since I was so engrossed with my one thousand words essay until Blaine put a mocha latte on my desk.

"You need a coffee break." Blaine said as he sipped his medium drip.

I put my pen down and glanced at him. "You need a shower." I said as I pinched my nose to cover his odour, even though he still smells divine.

Blaine smelled himself as he took of his sweat shirt and smelled it. "No, I don't!" He protested.

I didn't hear what he said because I kept staring at his body and his...delicious abs. I still can't believe under all that uniform, he's hiding something hot like that.

"Uhhh...for me, you do." I said as I shook my head and went back to writing my history essay.

Blaine sighed. "Fine," he mumbled.

I was one hundred words short on my essay when Blaine went out our bathroom while drying his curly hair with a towel. He went to my side and scanned the essay I was writing. "Taj Mahal?" He asked me with interest.

"Yup,"

"Why do you want to go there?" Blaine asked as he took a violet v-neck shirt and white pajamas from his closet and worn them.

"It was made because of a guy's endless love for his wife. I think it's the sweet." I answered.

Blaine smiled at him. "You really are a hopeless romantic." he concluded.

"Why aren't you?"

Blaine smiled at me sheepishly. "Not as much as you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Instead of calling me a hopeless romantic, care to organize that chaos you have there." I reminded him as I pointed at his side of the room.

"What do you have against messes?" Blaine asked as he stood up and started fixing the papers on his desk.

I sighed. _I should tell him. _"I have OCD," I said calmly and started to write my essay again, pretending what I said wasn't a big deal.

Blaine didn't though. "What?" He turned around and looked at me. "You have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?" He said in surprise.

"Yes, I'm obsessed with cleaning things and organizing them, so I'm begging you to fix that chaos."

Blaine nodded as he understands. "That explains why everything is too organized."

"Hey," I threatened him playfully. "Don't you dare tease me about that."

Blaine crossed his heart with his right hand. "I promise."

I smiled and went straight back to my essay.

***BREAK***

**Blaine's POV**

I didn't expect that Kurt has OCD. But, that does explain his being a neat-freak. Though, I'm touched that he was honest enough to tell me that. That would have been pretty embarrassing to admit, but he still told me.

I took Kurt's advice and started to fix and organize everything on my side of the room. I organized the papers on my desk. I put my books on the bookshelf. I fixed my bed. I borrowed a vacuum from the janitor and vacuumed away the dirt on my side. I organize my clothes and my personal things on my dresser. My side might not be as organized or as clean as Kurt's, at least it's clean and presentable.

Kurt was seating on my bed, back leaning to the wall, legs in an Indian seat and was reading our American Literature book while I sat on the edge of my bed with my laptop on my lap trying to find a place I'd like to go to India and why, same homework as Kurt had.

This feels nice. Even if we're not talking to each other, we're still spending time with each other.

I decided with the Khajuraho Temples because it was one of the temples that were devoted to sexuality. As a gay student, that is seemingly interesting.

Kurt was deeply engrossed on his book I looked at him. He was biting his lower lips again. _Those very full and soft lips he has that are just begging to be kissed. _I thought. I shook my head from that fantasy.

I turned to Kurt to start a conversation. "So, how was your first day at Dalton?"

Kurt didn't look up from the book he is reading. "Fine, mommy." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," I said as I started looking for facts about the temples.

"It was great, one of the best first day in school I had."

"Really?" I turned to him.

"Yeah,"

"Wes tells me, you guys have a lot of classes together."

"Yeah, about five classes, not including study hall and lunch period."

"He also told me, you found a friend today."

Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow at me with a smile. "Was Wes spying on me?"

I turned to look at him and amused at his look. "No, he just told me."

"That's weird," Kurt concluded.

"You do know Wes, always wants to know everything." I exaggerated.

Kurt shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"So, who is he?" I asked him as I finally found some interesting facts about the temples.

"His name is Brandon Connors. He is a curly red-head with glasses and he is British. Plus, he's gay, like us." Kurt answered.

"There's another gay junior here?" I turned to him looking surprised.

"He doesn't look gay, though."

"I think I know him, he is in my Math class." I started to think if I can recognize him.

"He is a nice guy and we have lots of things in common. We just hit it off." Kurt said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem to like this guy." I said with a hint of jealousy that I beg Kurt not to hear.

"Yeah, I like him."

"How about more than friends?" I asked him.

"He is not interested in me in that way." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?" I asked him wanting to know if I'll be having some competition.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and closed his book. "Blaine, are you jealous?" 

I laughed. "Me? Jealous? That's absurd." I said as I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"You seem to be." Kurt said as he crossed his arms and looked at me amused."

I set aside my laptop and crawled next to him. "No, I'm not."

Kurt looked at me with a teasing smile on his face. "Yes, you are."

I looked at him in the eye. "No, I'm not." I lied. _Why are you jealous, Blaine? _I thought to myself.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you so are."

"No, I'm so not."

"Yes, you so are."

"No, I'm so not." I said as I tackled Kurt and pinned him on my bed.

"Now, you're gonna get it, Hummel." I threatened him teasingly.

"Blaine, have mercy!" Kurt begged as he tried to escape.

The next thing that happened. My fingers are all tickling Kurt in the stomach and chest. Kurt is really ticklish. Plus, it's fun to see him laugh so hard.

"Blaine, please stop." Kurt managed to say between laughs.

"Not until you agree I'm not jealous!"

"Fine, you win, you're not jealous!" Kurt said in defeat.

I stopped laughing and looked at him in the eyes again.

Kurt stopped laughing was staring at my eyes too.

"Wow, major déjà vu." Kurt whispered.

I smiled. "This is not weird between just friends, right?"

Kurt nodded a little. I gently sat up opposite Kurt, in order for the almost kiss incident won't happen again. Kurt and I fell into the awkward silence again.

Finally, I cleared my throat and asked. "Kurt, have you ever thought of us, like, more than just friends?" _It's now or never _had I thought.

Kurt looked at me in surprise like he never expected me to ask him that question. "To be honest, yeah, I've thought about it."

"Well, what do you think about it?" I asked him seriously.

Kurt gave me a half smile and sighed. "I only think about it when we're too close with each other," He started. "I think it's possible but uncertain."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uncertain?"

He nodded. "Since were friends, we can be friends forever. But, if were in a relationship, once we don't like each other anymore, can we really go back to being just friends? Don't you think it will be awkward?"

I nodded sadly. _That's exactly what I'm thinking._

"Do you love me, Kurt?" I asked him seriously, not taking my eyes of him.

Kurt smiled at me. "Of course, I do, silly. You're my best friend."

I smiled but underneath, I was sad. He loves me. Kurt loves me...as a friend. I could live with that. Sure, I'm in love with him. But, he loves me as a friend, so I love him as a friend too.

"Do you love me?" Kurt asked me curiously.

_Yes, I love you more than anything in the world. I wanna shout in the mountains that I love you. And, that if you love me, I can die in this world and be contended by knowing you love me. _I wanted to say that but of course, I can't. "That's a sillier question. I love you too."

Kurt and I smiled at each other for a long time. Again, just staring at each other.

There is just something about Kurt that I find beautiful. His sapphire-emerald eyes that sparkle whenever he smiles or sings. His porcelain skin that's adorable. His high cheeks that blushes so easily. And, those lips that I can't stop staring at. That I want so desperately to touch with my own. _It's going_ _to be hard to not love this boy._ I thought.

Kurt suddenly yawned and stretched his arms. I laughed. He looked like a tired kitty.

"Looks like, we need to go to sleep." I told him.

"Yeah, I think I need to hit the hay." Kurt agreed as he took a blue buttoned up shirt and his blue pajamas and went inside our bathroom to change.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking how disappointed I 'am that Kurt doesn't feel the same way with me.

***BREAK***

**Kurt's POV**

I did it. I told him I love him...as a friend. That is true and technically, not lying, but not the whole truth. Blaine caught me off guard when he asked me that question. There, I made the choice Brandon was talking about earlier. I chose to be his friend. I can't lose Blaine. I need him. I just need to hide my love for him now.

When he told me he love me, I felt like I was in cloud nine, but he love me as a friend too. Brandon was right. It does hurt, hurt a lot. And, if I let myself think he does love me, I'll just be torturing myself even more.

I shook myself in our bathroom and changed my clothes. When I went outside, I saw Blaine already asleep with his arms and legs crossed.

I smiled. _I need to get used to this. _I reminded myself as I tip toed towards Blaine's bed. I stared at him. He looks so peaceful. He makes sleeping look hot and sexy. It's going to be hard not to love this boy. But, it's for our friendship. Friends need to make sacrifices for friendship. And, this is my sacrifice.

"Good night, my roommate" I whispered to Blaine's ear. Then, I kissed his forehead lightly and went towards my bed. I turned off my bed lamp and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a world where Blaine and I are more than just friends.

A dream that will never be reality.

***BREAK***

**Blaine's POV **

I closed my eyes as I thought of Kurt's words about the death of our friendship if we do a relationship. I was weighing the pros and cons of what Kurt said when I heard the bathroom door creak open and then close. I didn't dare open my eyes since I wanted Kurt to sleep already since he is probably tired from his first day.

I heard him tip toe towards his bed but it seems like he going to my bed. _His bed lamp is on, right? _I thought as I heard Kurt whisper something to my ear.

"Goodnight, my roommate." He probably thought I was sleeping.

After he said goodnight, he kissed me on the forehead. His lips were warm and soft as I expected. I wished my forehead was my lips for a minute. That was the first time someone kiss me goodnight, since I was ten, still living with my parents. It still felt good. It felt good to be loved by someone.

Kurt went to his bed and turned off his bed lamp. In the darkness, I opened my eyes and turned to Kurt. I stood up from my bed and went towards Kurt's bed. I watched him as he started to snore and I smiled, thinking of the first time I stared at him while he was staring. He looked peaceful.

I decided to return the kiss by also kissing him on the forehead and whispering. "Goodnight, my roommate." Then, I tip toed back to my bed and fell asleep on the spot with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up early. I sat up from my bed and tried to shake the sleep out of my system. I turned to look at my roommate to see if he was awake. I was wrong. Still fast asleep.

I tip toed again towards his bed and again, kissed his forehead and whispered. "Good morning, my dear roommate." Kurt turned a little but still remained asleep.

I smiled at him. He makes me happy, even if he's not awake. Amazing.

I'm happy were friends. I will be happier to be more but I can't risk losing Kurt. I need him. I need him in my life. I can lose anything, just not Kurt.

I don't want to lose, Kurt.

*****BREAK*****

**Author's Note: So? What do you think of the story? Positive or Negative, I want to know. Do you like my new character, Brandon? I wanted for Blaine to be jealous for awhile but don't worry. Blaine will also get another love interest on the next chapter and I think we know who that is.**

**Thanks again for reading my story. I hope you come back once I post my new ideas. I'll be waiting for your reviews. **

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Holidays Are Here

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Hey Klainebows! Here is another chapter to enjoy. **

**Brief summary: Christmas is coming soon! But, Blaine gets to spend it all alone until Kurt gets an idea. Also, Kurt learns a new secret that threatens his friendship with Brandon and also a possibility to be loved by someone.**

**Chapter 8 The Holidays Are Here**

**Kurt's POV**

It has two months since I left McKinley and went to attend Dalton Academy. By now, I'm used to everything in Dalton. Also, most of the teachers and students already know me. All the students seem to like me and I like them as well. Though, I still miss my old classmates, especially New Directions. The warm welcome Dalton gave me made me forget my old school a little. Also, I've already have new friends. But, I'm close to only four. Brandon, Wes, David, and of course, Blaine.

Ever since, Brandon and I met, we really hit it off. As the weeks gone by, we found out we have more things in common than we thought we had. The only major difference we do have is singing. When I heard Brandon hear for the first time, imagine really bad singing that makes cats and dogs want to kill you. But, we just laugh about it. When I first sang in front of Brandon, he was crying! He said he actually felt the song and I was probably the best singer he ever heard. I have no idea if he's joking or something.

I also became close with Wevid Also known as Wes and David, though, I'm closer with Wes than David. Wes and I don't have a lot in common but we like each other's company. We usually talk about David and Blaine and our problems with them. We also love hearing each other's opinions on issues in school and the current events. David and I are close too, but he usually is with Wes or Blaine than me. But, we like each other and he still teases me and Blaine about us being a couple.

Blaine and I became closer since I went to Dalton. After the almost kiss incident and the promise of just friends, we can't get enough of each other. We do everything together. We study a lot together. I help Blaine in French, he helps me in Math. We go out together, for movies or dinner. Wes and David have been teasing us that we've been together too much all the time. As David and Wes might call us "The Conjoined Twins", you really can't see the other one without the other one.

I kept my promise with the choice I made. To be just friends with Blaine, though, it is pure torture not to fall for everything he does; I seem to have managed it.

My life has been better since I left McKinley. I still curse that Neanderthal for making me run for my life from McKinley to Dalton. The only bad thing in my life so far is Mercedes. Mercedes haven't talked to me since we fought on my last day in McKinley. I already reconciled with Rachel during the Sectionals; by the way, the Warblers and the New Directions both the Sectionals so we're both of to Regionals.

It wasn't hard to reconcile with Rachel. I apologized first since I was really rude to them on the last day. My anger got to me. Rachel said there's nothing to apologize for and she was the one who should apologize, since they were trying to make me stay and point out that I was going to Dalton because of Blaine. We both agreed to forget everything and we even hugged. As much as I hate Rachel sometimes, we have our moments. I consider her as a frenemy.

It was Monday afternoon; I was sitting with Blaine, Wes, and David during our lunch time. Blaine was next to me, in front of me was Wes and next to him was David. My mind started to wander to Mercedes and how are we suppose to get over our fight while the others were talking about football. Since, I have no idea what they are talking about. I just sat there, quietly eating my salad and day dreaming. Until, Blaine nudged me.

I turned to him. "What?"

All the boys laugh. "It seems to me, Kurt is out of place here." David said noticing me day dreaming.

"Yeah, what are you thinking about Kurt?" Wes asked me looking concerned.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just spaced out after you guys talk about touchdowns."

"Well, that is the main objective in football." Blaine pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at them which made them laugh again.

"Seriously, Kurt, what were you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

I sighed. "Mercedes, she still hates me."

Blaine patted me on the shoulder. "Mercedes was just hurt. Now, I'm sure she understands."

I nodded. "You probably right."

"I thought gay guys don't have girl problems." David said looking confused.

I gave him an annoyed look. "We're not THAT different from you guys."

"Why? Do you have problems with your girlfriends?" Blaine asked Wes and David.

"We always have problems with our girlfriends." Wes pointed out.

"What's the problem?" Blaine asked curiously.

Wes sighed. "Angeline won't talk to me. I have no idea why?"

"Maybe she has a problem at school," I offered.

"I asked her that, she just told me she already told me but I wasn't listening." Wes sighed again.

"Rule #1: Always listen to the ladies. If you don't, be prepared to be slapped on the face." I reminded him.

All of them laugh. "What about you? What's your problem with Mary Anne?" Blaine asked David.

Now, it was David's turn to sigh. "I forgot it was our first anniversary as a couple, last week. She was so angry at me; she stormed out of our date."

I shook my head. "Rule #2: Never forget a date. Girls always remember dates. Forget one, she'll give you hell." I reminded him.

All of them laughed again.

"How do you know so much about women?" Wes asked curiously.

"I 'am a woman." I reminded them which made me laugh again. "Most of my friends in McKinley are girls. Rarely, guys."

"Really?" David said looking surprised. "You were probably the ladies man."

"Indeed, I 'am."

"You would have made the best boyfriend a girl can ever have, if you were straight." Wes pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, what are you guys going to do this Christmas vacation?" I asked curiously to all of them to change the subject.

Wes smiled. "I'm going to go skiing with my family and girlfriend, Angeline."

I caught a glimpse of David making a face and...Jealousy? _Why was he jealous? _I thought to myself. I probably just imagined it.

"Well, I'm going to Seattle, with Mary Anne, for her to meet my parents. I'm taking a huge step this Christmas since it's the first Christmas will be spending together. Also, maybe she would forgive me." David said.

"Wow, you seem to have your Christmas vacation planned out already." I observed.

"What about you? What are you doing this Christmas?" David asked me.

"Going back to Ohio and spend some family time with my family. And, maybe even spend time with my old friends." I answered him.

I turned to Blaine. "What are you doing this Christmas?" I asked him.

Blaine sighed. "I have no idea."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you have no idea?"

Blaine sighed again. "My mom called me last night; she told me that Dad won't be coming back until January because he's in Japan doing some computer project while Mom is busy in New York with her acting career and brought Andrea and Cathy with her. So, I'm all alone again in the house this Christmas and New Year."

I looked at him sadly as I put my hand on his and squeeze it. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Us too," Wes and David apologized.

Blaine shook his head. "No, guys don't feel bad for me. I'm used to it."

"Still, no one should be alone on Christmas." Wes reminded Blaine.

"Yeah, that is true." Blaine agreed sadly.

David changed the subject since he noticed Blaine getting depressed about Christmas so for the rest of our lunch period, we talked about what songs we might do for Regionals. Still, I can't forget what Blaine told us. It's so sad. He gets to see his family for only two weeks and in those two weeks, they're all busy. I never had family problems like that so I can't relate to Blaine. Then, I got an idea.

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

After I found out that Blaine was going to be all alone this Christmas and New Year, I can't stop thinking of him. I feel bad for him and angry at his parents. Then, I got an idea. Blaine should just spend Christmas and New Year with me. I 'am his best friend and my family likes him. The only thing I'm not sure is if my dad would let me.

After the Warblers' practice, I went straight to the nearest comfort room to call my dad. He answered at the third ring.

"Kurt?" My dad asked sounding very surprised.

"Hi, daddy!" I greeted him happily. It has been years since I called my dad daddy. The only time I call dad daddy is when I want something.

"What do you want, Kurt?" My dad asked sounding sure of what's going to come. He must have realized that I want something.

"It's kind of a favor, more than want."

"If this is another $2,000 Armani coat, forget about it. Wait for your next birthday." He said warningly.

"It's not a coat, dad." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then, what is it?"

"Blaine is all alone on Christmas and New Year. His family is scattered all over the place."

My dad sighed. "That poor boy, no one should be alone on Christmas."

I nodded. "That was what I thought. I don't want him to be alone. So, I have this idea. He should spend Christmas and New Year with us. For him to not be alone."

My dad didn't answer for a long time then he laughed. "You really are a good friend, Kurt. Blaine is lucky to have you. Sure, I'm okay with him spending Christmas and New Year with us. As long as his parents are okay with it."

I was shocked. I didn't exactly think that would be so easy. "You're saying yes?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" 

"Because it's family bonding time and I'm bringing a friend with me."

"Kurt, you consider Blaine as your family there. He's family with us too."

I smiled at that. I really love my dad. "Thanks, dad. You have no idea how much this is important to me."

"No problem, kiddo. Take care of yourself there. I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too, dad." I said goodbye as I hang up the phone.

I can't wait to tell Blaine about my idea.

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

It was nine o'clock in the evening when Blaine and I decided to watch a DVD in our room. Blaine's dad bought a television and a DVD player for us last month. Now, I think I know why he did. He probably known he won't see Blaine these Christmas and New Year, so he used a television and a DVD player as a bribe.

We only use the television and DVD player sometimes, since; we're always busy with homework and Warblers' practice and going out all the time. But tonight, all our homework is done, practice was cancelled since a lot of the Warblers are busy, and we didn't feel like going today.

"What do you want to watch tonight?" Blaine asked me as he was looking at the DVDs we had.

"Do you want to watch romance, comedy, or action?" I asked him as I sat on the couch of our dorm room while watching him and eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Can you watch an action movie?" Blaine smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"No," I told him seriously.

"Then, it's either romance or comedy."

I smiled. "Do we have the 'Wedding Date'?"

Blaine started to look for the DVD until he triumphantly raised it, for me to see. "Yeah," He turned on the DVD player and put the DVD in it and press play.

He sat next to me and took a mouthful of popcorn and ate them all in one bite.

I shook my head at him.

"What?" He asked me as pieces of popcorn jumped out of his mouth and hit my face and my green pajamas and green v-neck shirt.

"Blaine, don't talk with your mouth full." I groaned as I wiped my face.

Blaine smiled at me as the movie finally started.

In the middle of the movie, I positioned my head on Blaine's chest. His head is resting on the back of the couch and he was stroking my hair lightly. I felt Blaine's heartbeat and the way he breathes is music to my ears. I could stay in this position forever.

When the movie ended, neither Blaine nor me tried to turn the television off. I didn't want to leave his chest and for Blaine to stop stroking my hair. But alas, Blaine stood up and the position was gone.

"What a good movie. Nice they got a happy ending." Blaine criticizes.

_Why can't I have a happy ending? _I asked myself. "Can I talk to you, Blaine?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure, you can always talk to me, Kurt." He sat next to me on the couch and stared at me.

"I've been thinking," I started to say. "Ever since, you told us about your family less Christmas Vacat-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut me off. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

"Let me finish," I glared at him.

Blaine look frightened at me. "You're giving me the scary face. I'm going to shut up now."

"Thank you," I said. "As I was saying, since you told us about you not seeing your family this Christmas vacation, I got this idea. Like what Wes said earlier, no one should spend Christmas alone. So, I asked my parents if you could stay with us this Christmas vacation and they said it's okay as long as your parents are okay with it. You can spend Christmas with me."

Blaine looked at me with wide eyes and an open jaw. He looked liked the most shocked person I've ever known. Then, he smiled a huge grin. "For real, Kurt?" He asked hopefully like a child.

"Yeah, we can go Chris-" I didn't even get to finish the sentence because Blaine hugged me tight, so tight, my lungs started to hurt. Blaine put his chin on my shoulder and said. "Thank you so much, Kurt!" He thanked me so happily, I felt like I gave him a million dollars as a gift.

"No problem." I managed to say since all the air is being pushed outside by Blaine. "By the way, Blaine, I need to breathe!" I reminded him.

Blaine seems to notice that I was almost out of breath. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kurt." He apologized sincerely.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times till I managed to say. "It's alright."

"Kurt, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Blaine said happily.

"It's Christmas, Blaine, everything is about giving." I smiled at him.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

I never thought Kurt would do that for me. Truth is I was really depressed over my Christmas vacation this year. My mother apologized lots of times and said I can have any gift in the world. To which I reply for them that the gift I wanted was to spend Christmas with my family and then, I hang up my phone.

I called my mother the next day after Kurt told me about his plan. I told my mother I was sorry and asked for the gift to be allowed to stay with the Hummels during my Christmas vacation. Surprisingly, she agreed fast and told me to just take care of myself and hang up the phone. She probably was busy with her career again.

I was all happy and bubbly that Tuesday. My depression left and in comes joy and excitement to spend Christmas with a real family for once. Plus, I get to be with Kurt. It has been two months since Kurt went to Dalton and we have been tight and close as ever. We're never apart. The only time were apart is when Kurt spends time with Brandon Connors.

I like Brandon. He is smart and funny and sarcastic and nice, but I never expected Kurt to like him so much. I admit. I'm a little jealous. But, since Kurt spends most of his time with me, I'm cool with it.

I told Wes and David about Kurt's idea and of course, as I predicted, there comments were predictable.

"You are spending Christmas with Kurt." Wes and David said looking as shock as I was when Kurt told me about his idea while we went out of our History class.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I asked them, looking at them as if they escaped a mental institute.

Wes shook his head. "Aren't you guys tired of seeing each other?" 

I shook my head.

"Of course not, Wes, because Blaine and Kurt are in love." David sarcastically explained for me.

I laughed sarcastically at David. "We have a comedian with us."

David clapped for himself. "Yeah, I 'am."

"Kurt is really nice enough to do that for you," Wes said as he patted me on the shoulder. "I also wanted to invite you to my ski trip but I think you will decline."

"Do I really look that pathetic yesterday?" I asked him looking surprise with what he admitted.

"No, but you look depressed." David answered for Wes.

"Well, thanks for caring." I patted them both on the shoulders.

We went to a conversation with Jeffrey performance last Friday and criticizing him when Wes turned and looked wide eyed at someone.

"Heads up for Krandon." Wes said as all David and I turned to see Kurt and Brandon.

Kurt and Brandon were walking side by side with Brandon carrying Kurt's books and Kurt's arm looped with Brandon's as they were in deep conversation about something. I can't help but a wave of jealousy just overcame me.

"Why are Brandon and Kurt so close together?" David asked us.

Wes turned to me with a mischievous grin. "Why is Blaine jealous over Kurt and Brandon?" Wes asked David.

I gave him an annoyed and dirty look. "Shut up, Rivers!"

Kurt and Brandon seem to notice us because Kurt waved at us.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said with enthusiasm.

"Hey," all of us greeted.

"Hello, gentlemen!" Brandon greeted politely.

"What class are you two going?" Wes asked curiously. I can't look at Kurt right now. He'll know something's bothering me. The guy can look through me.

"History class with Mrs. Big Nose." Brandon answered with a smile.

All of us laughed. That teacher does have a big nose.

"Why are you so close to each other?" David asked teasingly. I wanted to ask the same question.

Brandon and Kurt looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to us.

"I'm escorting, Mr. Hummel to class." Brandon answered with a British accent.

"Why do you need to be escorted?" I asked Kurt.

"He took my books and wouldn't let go of them." Kurt defended himself.

"I don't want you to get hurt carrying books." Brandon teased Kurt as Kurt laughed at the thought of having a heavy books incident.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kurt asked smiling and trying not to laugh.

Wes, David, and I felt out of place with the Kurt and Brandon's inside jokes with each other.

"We must leave you two, alone." David said as he ushered Wes and me away from them, leaving Kurt and Brandon wondering what they've done wrong.

"Why did you done that?" Wes asked as Kurt and Brandon are not insight.

David looked at me. "I think I saw smoke come out of Blaine's ears back there." 

"What are you talking about?" I lied. I was a little too over jealous back there.

"You were jealous, Blaine."

"No, I wasn't." I said, denying.

"Yes, you are."

I rolled my eyes at David.

"I told you this will happen." Wes intervened.

"What would happen?" I asked him.

"Another guy has his eyes on your Kurt." Wes reminded me.

I shook my head. "Since when did he become my Kurt?"

Wes and David looked at each other and sighed. "You are clueless." David said.

"Don't remind me, explain what you said." I said impatiently.

"Brandon likes Kurt more than a friend. It shows. He has eyes on Kurt." Wes pointed out.

"There just friends." I reminded them.

"Same like you guys, except Brandon can risk it." Wes said.

"I doubt that." I said. But, I'm not that sure either.

"You're going to lose Kurt if you don't do something."

I shook my head. "So what if Brandon likes Kurt? Who wouldn't? I don't care if they date."

Wes and David looked shock at what I said. Until, Wes shook his head. "You're in denial, Blaine."

With that, Wes and David turned around and left me thinking about what they said.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV **

"What's up with Blaine?" Brandon whispered at my ear as we were seating next to each other and having our history class with Mrs. Big Nose about the early age of the American society.

"What do you mean, what's up?" I looked at him confusedly.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me."

I stared at him. "Why would he do that? I find that hard to believe."

"I think he was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"I don't know. Us maybe?"

I laughed at that idea. "Impossible, maybe you were just imagining that."

Brandon thought about it for a second. "Maybe your right,"

I nodded and turned my attention back to Mrs. Big Nose.

After history class ended and Brandon and I are on our way to class, when he again lopped his arm with mine. I find it as a gesture of being polite, but sometimes it seems like we're dating or we're couple.

"So, what Christmas gift do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you? Surprise me." I answered.

Brandon groaned as he pushes back his glasses. "I was hoping you would tell me, to save me some time."

"Just no clothes," I reminded him. "I'll be fine with everything."

"You know what? I'll miss you this Christmas vacation." He admitted looking sheepish.

"I'll miss you too."

"I'm also jealous."

"About what?"

"Blaine and you spending Christmas...**together**." He emphasized the last word.

"Why are you jealous about that?" I asked as we stopped by our lockers to pick up a few things.

Brandon leaned on the lockers. "He gets to spend time alone with you, for two weeks."

"So?"

"So? He is one lucky bastard."

"Brandon, your words again." I reminded him, acting like an adult.

"I envy him. He goes with you, while I go back to England with my family."

"At least, you get to spend your Christmas vacation with your family." I said defensively.

Brandon must have understand what that meant by changing the subject.

"You do know, this is another attempt of yours for Blaine to fall in love with you. Don't lie to yourself."

Brandon was right. It is one my intentions, but I'm staying true to my choice.

"No, I'm just his friend who cares for him so much, to not let him be alone on Christmas or New Year."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt." Brandon said seriously as he looked at me after I closed my locker.

"Fine, I'm partially lying." I admitted.

He smiled at me. "You are very predictable, Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah, I 'am."

Brandon and I soon started staring at each other. This is the first time I noticed all of his features. His eyebrows are perfectly plucked to perfection. His hair was curlier than before and falls down near his shoulders. His eyes shone perfect sky blue eyes that shine all the time. His nose is perfect. His dimples are deep and make him look adorable when he smiles or laugh. His face is full of freckles but the freckles seem to make him look hotter. And, his lips are blooming and very pink for a guy.

Brandon was the one who broke the silence. "Come on, Kurt. Let's get to class." He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran to class, holding hands.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

I didn't understand Wes and David earlier. They were both crazy. I was jealous, because of their friendship. I wasn't jealous of Brandon being a guy for Kurt. Plus, _**my Kurt? **_What is that suppose to mean?

After the Warbler's practice, I went out of Dalton Academy to go to the North Hill mall about two miles from here. This was time I was supposed to buy Christmas gifts for everyone. I can't ask Kurt to come with me since I'm also going to buy a gift for him.

The mall was busier than ever. Tons of people came out and in of stores to buy their last minute shopping. Only two weeks remaining till Christmas comes. _Still plenty of time _I thought. _Yet, many are panicking already. _

I scanned the stores for awhile, thinking about the people I'll be giving gifts to. My mother gave me a huge Christmas gift, and buy Christmas gift...I mean money. She thinks it would repay yet another family less Christmas vacation.

I found a store called 'Millions of balls' which probably means it's a sports store. I went inside to find gifts for Wes, David, and Finn. I looked around and saw costumed made jersey uniforms. I figured they'll appreciate that. I found a clerk and asked him for the jersey uniforms with the specific numbers that I know all three loves. I paid for the uniforms and left the store.

I went scanning stores again, to find gifts for Kurt's lady friends; Rachel and Mercedes. I figured, they'll like new clothes as a Christmas gift. I already knew Kurt wouldn't want clothes. He threatened me if I buy clothes for him; he'll burn them that very instant. That happens when your friend with a fashion diva.

I went inside the Gap store and went straight to the girls department. It must be weird that a guy is shopping here, even if I'm gay. I was looking at skirts with ruffles for Rachel when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see one of the Gap employees looking at me as if I was crazy, under locks of blonde hair that covers his intense blue eyes.

"Excuse me, sir." The blonde employee said.

I raised an eyebrow at him to indicate I have his attention.

"Um, this is the Girls department. The Boys department is over there." He said as he pointed towards the other end of the store.

I smiled. I was right. It did look weird for a guy to be shopping in the Girls department. "I'm looking for a gift for my friend."

"You're girlfriend?"

"No, a friend who is a girl," I pointed out.

"So, a girlfriend," The blonde said looking confused.

I shook my head with annoyance. "I'm gay. I can't have a girlfriend." I pointed out annoyingly.

The blonde employee looked at me with wide eyes and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-"

I raised a hand on him to stop defending himself. "No worries."

"If there's anything I can help you, sir, just tell me. I'll be your personal assistant today." The blonde offered.

I laughed. "I do need help finding some fashionable clothes for my fashion diva friends."

"I've got the perfect thing for you." The blonde said as he walked away to get the something.

I waited for him near the new blouses that are on sale. He was carrying two new coats that I haven't seen yet on stand.

"These sirs are coats that haven't been on stands for now. We decided to sell it on Christmas Eve since that's the last day of shopping and a lot of people are forgetful and will buy anything. But, since I rudely talked to you earlier, I'm giving you this as an apology plus 30% discount." The blonde said looking very apologetic.

I smiled. "Wow, there beautiful," I said as I touched the white and black silk coat. They looked fabulous. "But really, there's no need for an apology. I'm used to it."

The blonde shook his head. "I insist." He said looking determined for my forgiveness.

I studied the coats again and imagined Rachel and Mercedes wearing the clothes. "I'll take them."

The blonde gave a huge grin. "Thank you, sir, kindly follow me to the cash register." We went to the cash register and paid for the coats. I asked them to wrap the clothes separately. I'm thinking of giving the black coat to Rachel and the white coat to Mercedes.

"Thank you for shopping at the Gap." The cash registrar told me.

I nodded and smiled at her as I took the coats. The blonde stayed by my side until we were at the entrance of the shop.

"Thanks again for the coats." I said in gratitude.

"Don't thank me, it was the only thing I could do for that inappropriate conversation we had earlier." He said shyly.

I smiled at him and extended my hand. "My name is Blaine, by the way."

"Jeremiah Matthews." He introduced himself as he shook my hand.

"I'll be going often here since I have my very own personal assistant now." I said teasingly.

Jeremiah laughed. "Sure, anytime."

I waved goodbye at him and he waved back. _Jeremiah is kind of cute. _I thought. _Wait, why am I thinking like that? _I shook the thought out of my head.

Now, the only problem I have is Kurt's Christmas gift. I scanned the stores again. It's hard to find Kurt a gift because he doesn't want any. He likes to give but doesn't want to receive anything in return. He is such a martyr.

I came across a jewelry store that makes costumed made jewelry. Maybe I can give Kurt a necklace. He would like that. I went inside the store and start to think of what necklace I can make him.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I went back to Dalton, three hours after shopping for Christmas gifts. I was carrying a heavy load of gift bags that made my arms weak and unable to feel anymore.

I was outside my dorm room when I heard loud laughter on the other side. I wonder who Kurt invited there..._probably Brandon. _I angrily thought. _What do I have against Brandon? _I thought.

I found my dorm keys and opened the door. I was right. Kurt was there, seating at his desk chair, writing something on colored paper while Brandon was lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed, reading the latest issue of Vogue magazine.

Brandon looked up and flashed me smile and wave. "Hey, Blaine!" He greeted me.

I smiled at him. "Hey,"

Kurt looked up and saw the shopping bags I was carrying. "Looks like someone did their Christmas shopping." He observed.

"I'm always prepared, Kurt." I pointed out.

Kurt gave me a throaty chuckle. I put the shopping bags next to my bed and sighed a relief.

"That must have been heavy, Blaine." Brandon seemed to notice.

"Yeah, they were." I agreed.

"Well, I must leave you two alone," Brandon said as he stood up from Kurt's bed and walked towards the door. "Nice seeing you again, Blaine." He waved goodbye at me.

He went to Kurt and kissed his head. "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye, Brandon." Kurt said without looking up from what he is writing. Brandon soon left.

I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Brandon kiss Kurt goodbye? Friends don't do that...right?

"What was that all about?" I asked Kurt while staring at the ceiling.

"About what?"

"Kissing you on the head,"

Kurt stopped writing and turned to me with a mischievous smile. "Blaine Anderson, are you jealous?" He asked me looking amused.

I laughed. "Uh, no," I lied.

"Why did you ask me that, then?" He pointed out.

"It's not how friends should say goodbye." I explained.

Kurt laughed. "You do that to me too. Sometimes, even on the cheek."

I raised my hands at him, admitting defeat. "Fine, I'm a little jealous."

Kurt laughed as he stood up from his desk chair, walked to my bed and lay on it too. Now, we were lying on the bed...together. "You shouldn't be jealous." Kurt said quietly.

I turned my head to him. "Why?"

He didn't look at me, but he smiled. "You will always be my best best friend in the whole world."

I gave him a huge grin. "You too," I agreed. Even, if I hope to be more than friends. I can live with being best friends.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV **

I haven't slept in three days. I've been doing all nighters for three days, trying to finish both Blaine and Brandon's Christmas gifts. Since, I have no idea what to buy them and I wanted something special to give. I decided to make them their Christmas gifts.

For Brandon, I thought I could make him a costumed lab coat with all our pictures together plus, fabulous designs. I went to printing shop to help me make most of the lab coat. It would be like a memory lab coat with all our memories together present in the lab coat. I also choose a lab coat since he is a nerd and loves being in laboratories.

For Blaine, I thought I could make a scrapbook for him, filled with everything we've been doing since we first met. I even put the lyrics of 'Teenage Dream', that I consider as our love song. Blaine is also a camera addict, which means we have thousands of pictures of each other. Though, Blaine is too lazy to develop them. I had to find the nearest camera store with little time on my hands.

I also have Christmas gifts for Wes and David. I bought them new basketball shorts, since both love sports so much.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

I woke up early that Saturday morning. Even though, I slept at about two o'clock in the morning, I still woke up around six. I felt like hell, super tired and I want to just sleep. It took all of my self-control to stand up from my bed. Then, walked towards our bathroom to wash away the sleep from my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Blaine, lying on his stomach, his face on his pillow, his hair in total chaos again, and he was snoring. I envy him.

After taking a long and hot shower, I have enough energy to walk. I woke up early because two hours from now, Blaine and I are going to Ohio. This is my last chance to see Brandon, so we decided to give our Christmas gifts this morning outside the library.

I took my gift from my desk and tiptoed out of our room. I walked fast towards the library to find Brandon not there. I sighed and I sat next to the wall. I waited and waited until I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was asleep until finally someone nudged me.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Someone said.

"Blaine?" I asked groggily.

"No, it's me, Brandon." He said sadly.

I opened my eyes to see Brandon standing in front of me with his hands extended to me. "Need a hand?"

I grabbed his hand and I slowly stood up. "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it. Here." Brandon said as he showed me the huge box he was carrying.

"Wow, that's a big gift." I remarked.

Brandon just shook his head. "'Cause you're special,"

I took the gift from him and I gave my gift to him. "Yours is special too."

Brandon stared at my gift for awhile and then tore the wrapping to shreds.

"I spent an hour wrapping that." I reminded.

"Opps, sorry. I'm too curious to what gift you give to me." He said apologizing.

After the last pieces of wrapping paper were torn, he saw my gift. His smile is so big I thought it would fell off his face.

"Kurt, this is amazing. You made this for me?" He said in amazement as he examined the lab coat.

I smiled at him as I nodded. "I can't think of a better gift to give you."

"This is got to be the best Christmas gift someone gave to me." Brandon exasperated.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome!"

"Why aren't you opening my present?" Brandon eyed his gift that I put on the floor.

"I want to open all my Christmas gifts on Christmas." I explained.

"That's crazy, Kurt. You saw my reaction. I should see yours." Brandon pleaded playfully as he pouted and make pretty dog eyes.

I laughed as I grabbed the huge gift Brandon gave me. I slowly tore the wrapping paper, which made Brandon groan more. After all the wrapping paper is gone, I opened the box to see a huge silver briefcase in it. I took the briefcase out of the box and stared at it. "Wow, I always wanted a silver briefcase." I said seriously.

Brandon laughed. "It's not briefcase, silly, it's what's inside it."

I opened the briefcase to see a huge collection of make-up. Everything. From lipsticks, to mascara, to eyeliners, to everything. Plus, all of them have expensive brands. All of them. I looked at Brandon with wide eyes.

"What is this?"

"My Christmas gift," Brandon said sarcastically.

I shook my head. "No, this is very expensive make-up products. This must have cost you a thousand bucks or more. I can't have this." I said quickly as I closed the briefcase and gave it to Brandon which he wouldn't get.

"No," Brandon looked at me straight in the eye. "My mom is famous make-up artist in England. She knows every make-up known in the whole world. That is actually one of her briefcases that she carries with her everywhere. I told her that you would like it so I paid her for it. I know how much it means to you. Though, it's not as great as your gift to me. I hope you like it." He said as he smiled at me.

I was totally shock. I kept staring at the briefcase and at Brandon. "I don't know what to say..." I said cluelessly.

"How about 'thank you'?" Brandon said helpfully.

I gave him the Look and smiled at him as I flung myself to him. "Oh, Brandon, this is wonderful. I don't know how to begin thanking you for this." I said as I looked at him.

Brandon held me tighter, his arms around my waist and he looked at me deeply. "How about this..." He whispered as his lips touched mine.

_OH MY GOD! ARE WE KISSING! WHAT THE HELL? _I thought.

The kiss feels so good. His hands on my waist got even tighter and it made it hard to breathe but I still didn't stop kissing him. I cupped Brandon's face and made the kiss even deeper. _Why am I kissing him? _I thought to myself confusedly. _Have I really lost my mind now? _

Brandon pulled away, but my eyes were closed so I didn't see his initial reaction. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me deeply with those emerald eyes of his. "What was that?" I whispered to him.

Brandon smiled. "That was my first guy kiss."

I shook my head as I walked away from him to give us some distance. "No, why did you kiss me?"

Brandon looked away from me; I think I saw him blush. "I think you kind of know."

"You like me more than just a friend?" I asked him looking surprised.

"Yes, Kurt!" Brandon exasperated at me. "I like you. You are the nicest guy I have ever met. You make laugh a lot. We have the same things in common. I can't help but think; maybe we can be more than just this. I want more. Plus, that kiss made me want you more and you want me." He concluded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was really confused. First he kissed me, now he is telling me he likes me more than just a friend. _This is really a lot to process._

Brandon sighed as he looked at me sadly. "Because you're in love with Blaine."

I was speechless at what he said. Also, he was right. Besides Mercedes, Brandon is the only one who knows I love Blaine.

I sighed. "You still should have told me."

He took a step closer to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Now you know. You should think about this, Kurt. Please for me." He begged as he let go of my hand and walked away.

I stood there. Confused, sad, and...guilt? _Why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel like I betrayed Blaine? _I started to walk slowly back to my dorm room.

Brandon likes me. More than just a friend. He likes me. He wants to be with me. He kissed me. Why didn't I notice it before? This is the answer why he always asks me when I spend time with Blaine. He was jealous. He has always been jealous of Blaine and me. No wonder he sounded depressed when I told him about Blaine and me this vacation. Every smile he gave me when I talk about Blaine was a fake. He was hurting inside. How could I be this stupid?

I kept asking myself that question till I went inside my dorm room. I looked up to see Blaine, seating on his bed with his arms and legs crossed, staring at me. "Where have you been?" He asked me worriedly.

"I, um, went for a walk." I lied.

"Brandon came here earlier; he dropped off this briefcase full of make-up. He says it's his Christmas gift for you." Blaine informed me.

"Oh," I whispered. My mind went back to what happened earlier.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked me as he walked towards me and put a hand on my forehead.

I nodded. "You don't look okay." Blaine said worriedly.

I fake a yawn. "No, I'm just tired. I was busy studying all night."

"Kurt, we have about a month off of school. Why study now?" He looked at me quizzically.

I ignored his question. "Can we just go now?" I quietly pleaded. Blaine must have sense I was really tired so he just nodded. Blaine took both of our travelling bags as he ushered me out of the room. He was the one who locked it and we walked fast to my car. Blaine put the bags on the back seat and he put me on the front passengers seat.

"I'm driving," He told me as he went inside the car and started it.

I didn't complain. I just sat there; all of my thoughts are about Brandon and the chance of us being more than friends.

The drive to Ohio was silent. I slept most of the drive away. Tired, confused, and still can't believe I'm guilty. We arrived at my house two hours later.

Blaine started to shake me to wake up. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Blaine told me. That reminded me again of Brandon.

"Stop shaking me, I'm awake." I groaned.

Blaine laughed. "Well then, let's go inside. It's freezing here." He said as he crossed his arms. He went out of the car and took our bags and ran to my house's front door. I sighed as I went out of the car. I should stop thinking of what Brandon said for awhile. Blaine would start getting suspicious and then, he won't stop asking of what's bothering me.

I walked towards Blaine with my arms crossed. _God! It's so cold! _I thought to myself as I stood in front of the door, shaking. Blaine smiled at me as he took of his coat and put it on me. I shook my head for him to know I'm declining it.

"You look like a popsicle stick, Kurt. I think you need this more than I do. Go on knock on the door." 

I sighed. Blaine gentleman manners will never be gone. I knocked on the door three times.

My stepmom opened it looking like she has been expecting us. Her eyes turned white once he saw me. "Kurt! You're turning blue!" She said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said between shivers.

"No, he isn't." Blaine said as he ushered me inside.

"I'll go grab some warm towels and a hot coffee." My mom said quickly as she ran towards the kitchen. Blaine ushered me towards the couch and made me sat there. By now, Blaine coat was wrapped around me. Every part of me was freezing, plus I've only been outside five minutes._ Why am I freezing?_

"Kurt, you really don't look good." Blaine said worriedly as he sat next to me.

"I have no idea why I'm freezing." I whispered with my lips quivering.

Blaine looked like he was toying with an idea until he suddenly hugged me.

I didn't complain but I did blush furiously up to my ears. He didn't say anything; Blaine just hugged me and rubbed his hands on both of my sides to warm me up. Blaine was really hot...literally.

I put my head on Blaine shoulder until I realized I was asleep.

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? Love? Hate? Please review. So, you guys want Krandon to happen? or Klaine? All I know I'm going to torture Blaine for awhile. At least he already met Jeremiah. This is the first half of the Christmas Story...it's way too long so I cut it. Hope you read the next one too. It's called 'Merry Christmas, Darling.' Thoughts? Put it on the reviews.**

**All my love to Klaine and the Klainebows! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Merry Christmas, Darling

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Gellow my fellow Klainebows! Another chapter up. I hope you guys like it. Please review! All my love to Klaine and Klainebows.**

**Brief Summary: Blaine spends his Christmas with the Hummels/Hudsons. Kurt and Mercedes have a fight. **

**Chapter 9 Merry Christmas, Darling**

**Kurt's POV **

I woke up in my bedroom on my bed. Blaine was lying next to me reading his romance novel that he has been reading since last week.

"Blaine?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes with my hands.

Blaine closed his book and turned to me. "Hey sleepyhead! You've been sleeping the day away." He informed me.

"What do you mean I've been sleeping the day away?" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"Kurt, you've been sleeping for hours now."

"What?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "It couldn't have been that long."

"Yes, it has. You've been asleep since you put your head on mine. You are really tired. I told you those all nighters you do would take effect at some point. You shouldn't be doing that." Blaine said seriously looking worried at me.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Blaine smiled. "You should go down now. Your dad has been coming up here to check on you every fifteen minutes. He's worried."

I sighed as I stood up from my bed. "Fine, I'll be going down. You stay here."

Blaine nodded as he opened his book and started reading.

I went straight towards the stairs and went down. I saw my parents sitting quietly on the couch.

"Dad?"

My dad turned to me and sighed a relief. "Kurt, thank God you're okay."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured them.

"What happened to you?" My dad asked worriedly. 

"Just tired from all the studying I do in Dalton." I lied.

My father sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Stop studying so hard. I don't care if you get low grades just as long as you're healthy."

I nodded. "Yes, dad."

"Good,"

I looked around the living room and thought someone was missing. "Um, dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Finn?"

"Still in a glee practice at school." My stepmom answered for my dad.

"Can I go there?"

"Do you feel okay?" My mom said as she walked towards me and cupped my face.

"Mom, I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, sweetie. Also, please remind Finn to go home EARLY."

"He's been going home late?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, ever since he broke up with Rachel."

"Wait, they broke up?" I was really surprised.

"About a week ago, sweetie. Finn hasn't talked to us about it. Maybe he would talk to you."

"Sure, mom." I nodded as I ran towards upstairs.

I burst into my bedroom and quickly shouted. "Blaine, move your ass of my bed and let's go."

Blaine looked surprise by my sudden intrusion but quickly stood up and ran up to me. "Did you just make a comment about my ass?" He blushed.

"We're going to McKinley." I informed him as we went downstairs.

"Why?"

"No reason," I said as we went out of the door.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt and I were walking in a fast pace to his old school. I have no better thing to do, so I didn't ask why. Kurt seems to have a different thing in mind. Ever since this morning, he seems to be off his game.

"Kurt, are you really okay?" I asked worriedly.

Kurt didn't seem to notice my question. He seems to be thinking of something deeply. I nudged him.

"Huh, What?" He said sounding surprised.

"Are you really okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine,"

"You've been saying that since this morning. Is something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head but he won't look at me. "Nothing's wrong, Blaine. Quit worrying."

I stopped walking and just stared at him. He kept on walking until he sighed and turn back at me. "What is your problem, Blaine?"

"Kurt, we have always been completely honest with each other. You are keeping something from me. I don't keep something from you," _Well, except me being in love with you. _I thought. "If there is something bothering you, you can always tell me about it."

Kurt sighed then he looked at me deeply with his emerald-sapphire eyes. _I know that look; he only looks at me like that when he has a big problem. _"Brandon and I have a problem."

_Of course, it's about Brandon, that good-for-nothing-hobbit_ I thought. _Blaine, remember you are a gentlemen. _"What's your problem with Brandon?"

Kurt started walking and I followed him. "He has been keeping a secret from me and now, it might ruin our friendship." He said sadly.

_YES! Finally! _I thought to myself. _Wait, that's mean. Why am I happy for Brandon and Kurt's ruined friendship? Am I really that jealous? _

"If you guys are really friends and truly care for one another, no secret can ruin your friendship." I reminded him. _If only I can say my little secret and our friendship not getting ruined. _

Kurt nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

I nudged him. "No more keeping secrets from each other. Deal?" I smiled at him.

He gave me the cutest smile I've ever seen on his face. "Deal," He agreed.

The walk was better after that, as we went inside McKinley.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

We went inside to hear New Directions performing in the teachers' lounge. They were singing 'Welcome Christmas', a true classic. Kurt and I sneaked in to watch. I was really impressed on how the New Direction sings. They sound so unique and united that it scares me for them to be our competition.

After their performance, Kurt and I quickly left the room, only to be tackled by the entire New Directions and they even carried us to the choir room.

When they finally stop carrying us and put us on the ground, hugs and kisses happened. Everyone seemed to have missed Kurt and some even missed me. It felt good and nice.

"Okay guys, break it up. Give Kurt and Blaine some breathing space." Mr. Schue ordered as New Directions stop hugging us on the floor. I stood up first and helped Kurt stand up.

Kurt groaned as he saw his shirt wrinkled all over. "Now look what you've done. You ruined my dolce!" He said sadly and pouting. All of them laughed at his remark.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked then he turned to me. "You too?"

I shrugged. "Your brother invited me for Christmas and New Year."

I saw some people look at each other and smile. _Why are they doing that?_

"Well, it's nice to see you again here, Kurt. You too, Blaine. I'm just hoping you're not spying." Mr. Schue said.

I crossed my arms. "Maybe..." I said playfully that made them all laugh.

"Well, I hate to ruin this reunion, but it's already pass six. All of you guys need to go home now. See you guys next year. I'm going to miss you." Mr. Schue said.

"We will miss you too, Mr. Schue." All of them reassured him as they hugged him. Even Kurt. I felt sort of out of place for a second. After hugging Mr. Schue, all of them left without another word. The only ones left are Kurt, me, Rachel, and Mercedes.

"Guys, would you just talk to each other." Rachel said as she looked from Kurt to Mercedes.

"I'm not talking to him." Mercedes said as she looked away with crossed arms.

Kurt turned his head away from all of us. "Me neither," He said with anger.

Rachel and I sighed. "Come on, you two are best friends." I reminded them.

I got a really scary glare from Mercedes. "We used to be until you came around." Mercedes snapped.

"Don't blame Blaine with this, Mercedes." Kurt answered back as he put his hands on his hips.

Mercedes turned and glared at Kurt. "I'm not blaming Blaine, I'm blaming you."

Soon, they started insulting each other about everything they despised with each other. Rachel and I just looked back and forth as they said words that they will regret. The fight lasted ten minutes until finally Rachel and I pulled Kurt and Mercedes away from each other before they start a fighting with their perfectly manicured nails.

"Alright, that's enough. If you don't have anything nice to say with each other, just leave this classroom now." Rachel said angrily.

"FINE!" Kurt and Mercedes shouted as they exited the classroom through the two different doors.

Rachel and I sighed again as we turned each other. "Well that was good." I said sarcastically.

Rachel sighed again. "You do know Mercedes is just jealous. Kurt and she used to be so close like you too. She's protective with her friends. Plus, she doesn't like losing friends." She explained.

"I just want her to know, she has nothing to be jealous about."

Rachel gave me a half-hearted smile as she patted my shoulder. "I know,"

I sighed as I slowly walked towards the exit with Rachel walking next to me. "It's been a long time since we talked." Rachel said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think the last time we talked was when I saw you and Finn making out." I teased her.

She sighed and blushed at the same time. "That was embarrassing," She admitted.

Dead silence. _Shit! I forgot Kurt told me Finchel was over. _"Opps...I'm sorry." I apologized.

She nodded. "It's okay, I'm still processing it."

I gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel sad about it, that's all." She said as she looked away. Rachel didn't want to discuss it. It is her business, not mine. I come to respect people about secrets and problems. I've been in their situations where I just want to be alone and think. Sometimes, I just want someone to listen and don't say anything unless I want advice. I kept my mouth shut and tried to change the subject.

"What do you think we should do about Mercedes and Kurt?" I asked her.

Rachel thought hard for a minute until she smiled as she turned to me. "I've got it!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

I smiled at her excitement. "Okay, what's your idea?"

"We lock them up in a room." Rachel said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow at her and my mouth can't help but smile. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," She said seriously.

I crossed my arms as I looked at her like she was crazy. "We are sane people. Insane people do that." 

Rachel sighed. "You don't see the point."

"There's a point?" I said sarcastically.

"They can't be in the same room together. What if they are locked in one room, us having the key, and we are not letting them out until they are friends again." She explained.

"That's crazy." I said plainly.

Rachel sighed. I shook my head. "Fine, it's not that bad but how are we suppose to do that?" I asked her.

"After Christmas, we should have a sleepover at Kurt's house. Then, we can lock them up in Kurt's bathroom." She answered.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Kurt hates Mercedes. Kurt will never let Mercedes step a foot in his house. Mercedes hates Kurt. Mercedes will never say yes to a sleepover at Kurt's house." I pointed out.

Rachel smiled at me mischievously. "This is why I have a plan. We lie." She said plainly.

"Lie about what?"

"Kurt and Mercedes admitting there wrong."

I laughed. "I doubt Kurt or Mercedes would fall for that. They are not idiots." I doubted.

Rachel shook her head. "Blaine, remember Mercedes and Kurt are divas. They will believe anything, as long as they are right." 

I sighed. I have no better idea anyway and we will just try. I'm pretty sure Kurt will kick my ass after this. "Fine, let's do it." I finally agreed.

"Awesome," Rachel said as she smiled mischievously at me. We were walking down the stairs when we fell into an awful silence. I was feeling guilty. Guilty that I'm the reason Kurt and Mercedes are fighting. I feel awful about it.

"So," Rachel began to stop the silence. "What are you doing here? Christmas is a week from now."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But, my family don't. I was supposed to be alone this Christmas and New Year. But, Kurt was kind enough to ask me to come here and spend the holidays with him and his family. I explained to her, still happy for what Kurt did for me.

Rachel nodded understanding. "I know what you feel. I lived for sixteen years not knowing who my mother is. I feel abandon every year. It's like no one cares for me anymore." She said sadly.

I patted her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for you. But at least, we have people who love us."

Rachel nodded. "You're lucky you have Kurt."

"Yeah, I'm lucky." _I'll be luckier if he feels the way I feel for him. _I thought.

We reached the bottom of the stairs to see a fuming Kurt leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. His eyebrows were crossed and his eyes were full of anger but I also they were near to burst into tears.

Rachel patted on the shoulder. "Call me after the plans works." She whispered in my ear as she walked faster towards the exit. I nodded even if she can't see me.

I stopped in front of Kurt and sighed. "Well that was good." I said sarcastically again.

Kurt glared at me. "I'm not in the mood, Blaine." He hissed. I nodded as I went to lean next to him.

"I can't believe she hates me because of you. That is so unfair!" Kurt exasperated as he put his hands on his face.

"Yeah, I feel guilty." I said honestly.

Kurt looked at me full sadness. I haven't seen him that sad before. "I'm sorry," He apologized.

"For what? Look Kurt, I understand Mercedes. I get why she's jealous of me."

Kurt shook his head. "Mercedes is insane." He pointed out.

"Kurt, do you remember our first serious fight? When I didn't talk to you because you've been spending so much time with Mercedes and Rachel?"

Kurt nodded. "I was jealous that time. I didn't want to lose you. That's what Mercedes feels. She is protective with her friends. You are her best friend. She is afraid of losing you." I pointed out.

Kurt sighed. "I hate it when you're right." I smiled as I took his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

Kurt and I walked out of the school and took the long way towards his house. I figured Kurt needs to think. We walked quietly I looked at various things until the corner of my eye saw Kurt grinning. I turned to him and gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Kurt shook his head but was still smiling. "Nothing,"

"Nothing is always something." I said seriously. "What's so funny?"

Kurt turned to me. "Nothing is funny, Blaine. It's just that you called my house home." He smiled at me.

That made me blush big time. "Uhhh...well I consider you family. A brother from another mother." I stuttered.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, you're blushing."

I blushed even more. I stayed like that until we went home.

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Kurt's POV **

Two days after that disastrous fight I had with Mercedes, I still bad and depressed. I usually stayed at my bed with Blaine lying next to me reading his book. He's worried about me and always keeps an eye at me a lot. I think it's sweet and nice and adorable but it also makes me feel guilty. I still feel like I betrayed him when I kissed Brandon. That makes me think of Brandon and consider his offer. I usually stared at the ceiling all day. Until, my parents finally realized I was depressed so they gave me, Blaine, and Finn a job to do.

Apparently, my parents were so busy doing Christmas shopping for gifts, that they didn't realized they forgot to buy a Christmas tree and decorate it. It's only four days left till Christmas comes so we have little time to decorate.

Of course, that stopped me from being depressed. I planned on how we are going to design the Christmas tree to which Blaine said that doesn't need for planning and stopped me.

So, we were spending that cold afternoon on our living room. Blaine, Finn, and I are all around the Christmas tree putting ornaments to each and every branch we could find. The ornaments are some bought and some made by yours truly. Though now, I regret making them because of Blaine's reactions to each ornament.

"This is just adorable, Kurt." Blaine said smiling as he held an ornament with a picture of me as a baby printed on it.

I blushed furiously. "My mom made that." I said sadly.

"Well, she's pretty amazing. Plus, you look too cute here." He said as he put the ornament on a branch.

I nodded as I put another bought ornament on a branch. "My mom was an artist. She loved painting. She used to teach me to paint and mix colors on a canvass. It was so much fun." I said filled with her memories and also sad that she's gone.

"I wished I met her." Blaine said as he put another ornament on a branch. "Uhhh...Kurt? Why do have a bracelet as an ornament?" Blaine asked looking confused as he held a gold bracelet with a string attached.

"That's also my mothers. She always wore it wherever she goes." I explained.

"Oh," Blaine said as he nodded and put the ornament onto the branch. "Kurt? Now, what's this?"

Blaine held a portable toothbrush with a string attached to it. I smiled. "That's a toothbrush." I said sarcastically.

Blaine gave me the Look. "I know. But, what's it doing here?" 

"I used to have teeth always falling off my mouth. So, I wished for Santa not to take anymore away from me." I said looking embarrassed.

Blaine laughed. "I can't imagine you with no teeth. That is something I want to see."

"No," I said as I glared at him. "No, toothless pictures of me."

Blaine shook his head as he put the ornament onto the branch. "Okay, now what's this?" He held a miniature size black high-hilled shoe with a spring attached.

"I wanted sensible high-hilled shoes when I was a kid." I blushed.

"Kurt, I can finally say you are weird." Blaine joked.

"Says the guy who uses four bottles of gel every day." I reminded him.

"That is not weird." Blaine said defensively.

"Yes, it is." I said as I finally finished with the ornament box and went to get that big star to put on top of the Christmas tree.

"Finn! Would you mind getting the ladder from the garage?" I shouted.

"Sure, be there at three." Finn answered.

I went next to Blaine to help him finish with the ornaments. I grabbed the ornament I made with a picture of Patti LuPone printed on it and put it on a branch.

"This is fun." Blaine said.

"No kidding," I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. This is fun."

"Why? You like designing a Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, especially if you have someone to design with." Blaine said as he looked at me with that smile that melts me every time. 

"Is this the first time you designed a Christmas tree with someone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for five years I was used to being the only one to design it at our house." He said sadly.

I nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"No, don't apologize. I should thank you for saving me from depression for three weeks.''

I gave Blaine a sincere look and started staring at him again. He looked at me the same way. Until, I started to lean. _What the hell am I doing? _What's weirder is Blaine is leaning too. Is this finally it?

I was so so near to those lips of his until Finn went inside the room carrying a ladder. "Kurt, where do you want this?" He interrupted me and Blaine.

"Uhhh...Next to the Christmas tree." I ordered. Finn carried the ladder across the room and put it next to the tree. "Well, that's my chores for the day. See ya!" Finn said as he went out of the house.

I sighed. "Finn is really lazy."

"That not a bad thing. We get to be alone with each other." Blaine said sexily.

I blushed. I like the sound of that. _Wait...remember the choice, Kurt, remember the choice. _I thought.

"Yeah, we get the work alone too."

Blaine grabbed another ornament from the box and placed it on a branch. "That's not so bad." I sighed as I grabbed the gold star and started climbing the ladder. "You know, I made this star when I was seven years old. It was our art project." I explained to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "That explains the gems and rhinestones all over its edges." He joked.

I glared at him playfully and stuck my tongue out at him. I was on top of the ladder, carefully putting the star since it's a little fragile. "Hey, be careful." Blaine reminded me.

"Yes, mommy." I said sarcastically as I put the star in place. "There, now the tree is complete." I said victoriously and clapping for myself.

Blaine clapped a little too as he put the empty box of ornaments on the floor. "Finally, we're finish."

I started climbing down the ladder when suddenly I slipped and fell back. "Oh no," I can't help but scream. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to kick in when I felt someone catch me.

I opened my left eye to see Blaine smirking at me as carried me. "You look cute when you're scared." Blaine joked.

I sighed a relief. "Nice catch, Blaine Anderson." I thanked him.

Blaine put me down on the floor and bowed at me. "My pleasure, Kurt Hummel." I laughed and blushed at the same time. _Stupid clumsy me...why of all days I could fall? Why now? With Blaine catching me...This makes it so hard to not fall in love with him. Brandon was right...I'm not keeping my promise, my choice..._

I was thinking deeply to not notice Blaine waving a hand on my face. "Earth to Kurt,"

I shook my head back to reality. "Huh?"

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute." He reminded me. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I lied. "Since we're finish, wanna go to the movies." _Maybe that can keep my mind of things._

"Sure," Blaine agreed as he took our coats from the coat hanger. "Let's go!" He said as he grabbed my hand and we went out of the house.

The movie didn't help. I kept thinking of Blaine, Brandon, and Mercedes. My head is in pain from all the thinking. I can't seem to solve any of my problems. And, Christmas is in four days. Shouldn't I be happy and problem-free?

***I LOVE KLAINE***

**Blaine's POV**

Finally, Christmas is here! I sound like a child...Christmas has always been my favorite holiday besides Valentine's Day. It's a day to celebrate the birth of our Saviour. Plus, it's a day to spend with your loving family. The only sad thing about this is that I'm not spending time with my own family, but the family of my best friend. I'm sad since my family is scattered all over the world this day. But, I'm happy I'd get to be in a family for once. Ever since I came out, my family treated me differently. My sisters are the only ones who act the same to me. But, my father became a little distant. My mom was okay but I know she's a little disappointed.

Christmas in the Hummel-Hudson family is special. They were all excited and they spend every minute with each other. Though, I didn't expect for all of them to sleep-in until noon. I woke up early, still used to Dalton's early classes. I waited downstairs looking and observing the house. It's kind of your typical American home. It was nice. Compared to my mansion kind of house (I'm not bragging), I consider this more of my home than my actual home.

I kept staring at the Christmas tree Kurt and I decorated. It was fun and I'd get to learn a lot about Kurt during decorating it. I also remember Kurt falling from the ladder and me catching him. A surge of panic went through my body as I caught him and a surge of relief replaced it. But, after that, Kurt kind of spaced out the whole day and the next two days after that. I don't know what's bothering him. I asked him a few times and I got the same answer every time. Brandon. That guy is starting to be a huge pain in my ass now. I can't stand him. If he is the reason Kurt is in this sort of depression, I'm sure I need to talk to him after we go back to Dalton.

I sighed as I sat on the couch and started to daydream when I heard someone climbing down the stairs. I saw a sleepy Kurt rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. I smiled, he looks so adorable.

Kurt looked at me sleepy and somewhat surprise. "Blaine, what are you doing up so early?"

"Still used to Dalton," I explained.

Kurt nodded as he yawned again. "Merry Christmas," He greeted me as he sat on the couch.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sleepyhead." I said as I ruffled his hair.

He glared at me and raised his index fingers. "No one touches the hair and lives." He threatened me.

I laughed as I ruffled his hair more. Kurt groaned but he smiled. "So what, you're going to kill me?" I said sadly as I pouted like a child.

Kurt sighed as he toyed with the idea. "It's Christmas, I can't. Tomorrow maybe."

"You are definitely mean." I pointed out. Kurt nodded. "Yes, yes I 'am."

I shook my head. Kurt and I just sat there for a minute until he stood up and went to the Christmas tree and grabbed two gifts under it. Then, he went back to seat next to me and gave me one of the gifts. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"That's my present to you," He pointed at the gift I was holding. "And, this is your gift to me. Let's open them." He said as he showed me the gift he was holding.

"Uhh, shouldn't we wait for your family to open the gifts?" I asked looking confused at me.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't wait for them to wake up. They'll be waking up at noon. It's nine o'clock in the morning." He pointed out. "Besides," He added. "I can't stop thinking of what gift you gave me." He smiled at me. "It better not be clothes." He threatened as he playfully glared at me. 

I shook my head as I laughed. "You do make a point." I agreed with him. "So, who opens first?"

Before anyone could answer, Kurt already slowly opened my gift to him. It was a small box inside was something special. After all the wrapping paper was off and Kurt neatly piled them up on the coffee table, he saw a blue small box. He stared at for a minute and then slowly opened it. He stared at it with wide eyes.

"Blaine...what is it?" He said as he slowly took the gold chain out of the box. He gasped when he saw a pendant at the end of the chain. "Is this a necklace?" He said speechless.

I nodded, staring at him. Remembering how he looked at this moment. "Yeah, open it." I showed him the pendant. He took it from my hand and stared at it. After a few minutes, he started opening it and he gasped again. "Blaine, this is beautiful."

The pendant, when you open it, has two pictures inside. Of course, it's me and Kurt. Though, the gift sounds like a gift couples give. I just want Kurt to know I'll always be here with him, wherever he is. Even if we are just friends, I still want to be with him.

"I just want you to know, that I will always be here with you." I said sincerely as I held his hand. "I'll always be near you. You will always be in my heart. You will always be my best friend." I explained.

Kurt looked at me with tears in his eyes. "This sweet, Blaine, just sweet. You really are the best best friend any guy could ever have." He said as he hugged me tight and placed his chin on my shoulder. I love it when we hug.

"You're welcome," I whispered in his ear.

Kurt let go and dried his tears. "Now, open my gift." He nudged me.

I opened the gift fast. Unlike Kurt, I'm not going to save the wrapping paper. When all the wrapping paper is all over the floor, I saw a big blue and red scrapbook with my picture and Kurt in front and the words 'Blaine and Kurt' on top.

"You made me a scrapbook?" I asked him happily as I see all the effort he did.

Kurt nodded as he smiled at me. "I can't think of a Christmas gift to buy for you. So, I decided to make one instead."

"Is this the project you were doing in Dalton?" I asked. He nodded.

"But, you told me it's for Brandon."

"I made Brandon's gift when you were there. But, when you aren't. I made that." He explained.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, I never even thought of making you a gift." I said looking embarrassed.

He playfully hit me on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. Now, see what's inside. Tell me if you like it."

"Of course I like it," I said as I opened the scrapbook. The first page consisted of a collage of Kurt and my pictures. I forgot that Kurt went to this photographer stage during the third month of his stay in Dalton Academy. "Adorable," I murmured.

I went to the next pages. It showed Kurt and my biographies. It showed everything about us. He even put what we obsess about.

Then, the next pages consisted of baby pictures. We awwwdd and ooohhhddd, all the pictures of Kurt were too adorable and cute while mine Kurt said I looked very dapper that made me blush furiously. How he got my baby pictures, I will never know.

Then, the next page consists of a picture of the staircase in Dalton Academy. Kurt explained it was the place where we first met. Of course, I knew why that picture was in the scrapbook. How could I forget the place where I met the first guy who made my heart beat so fast, I was sure I'll have a heart attack.

Then, the next page made me laugh. It had the lyrics to the song ''Teenage Dream''. Kurt explains he thinks it's should be our song. If only he knew, he was my Teenage Dream.

Then, the next pages consisted of lyrics from all of Katy Perry's songs. Kurt explains he put it there because of my obsession with Katy Perry and also my girl-crush on her.

The next pages consisted of lyrics from Patti LuPone. Kurt explains it's his obsession.

The next page has pictures of The Lima Bean, the coffee shop we love going to every day. Also, the coffee drinks we order. Even the very cups we drank. Kurt reminded me the time he asked for my empty cup, to which I looked at him confused and just nodded.

The next pages consisted more on pictures. Pictures of us with Mercedes and Rachel. Pictures of us with Wes and David. Pictures of us being silly and in our dorms and many more.

The last pages were empty and were a lot. Kurt explains that he wants me to add more things to it to remind us of our friendship. After seeing everything, I hugged Kurt and thanked him. I told him this was the best gift I ever got in Christmas.

He smiled and went to the kitchen to make us coffee. I looked at the empty pages of the scrapbook and sighed. I wish, I really wish, that the next pages would consist of me and Kurt being more than just friends.

Please Santa? I wished.

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Like? Not like? Please review. Sorry for the wrong grammar. I made this all night and slept at about three in the morning. So, what did you think about what happening to Kurt and Blaine? Do you hate that there is a Kurcedes fight? Please tell me. BTW the next episode will be 'And Happy New Year, My Love'. Share some thoughts to what you expect in that chapter. I'm hoping you like it guys. BTWA, all who review gets a cyber hug from me. I'm huggable, BTW.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! Can't wait for the next episode! Only 8 days remaining! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: And A Happy New Year, Love

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Author's Note: Hello again to my fellow Klainebows. Thanks again for reading my story. I hope you would read the next chapters to come. Sorry if it took very long for me to update. Also if the story is kind of weird. Something happened to me lately...Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :)**

**Brief Summary: Blaine and Rachel's plan is going to full action. Kurt will finally have a solution to all of his problems. Plus, an unexpected thing will happen in the end.**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to ****KlaineTiffi**** who has been one of the best people I've ever known right now. She has given me endless support to all of my stories and I 'am very thankful for her. Her reviews are the biggest reasons I have a huge smile on my face. Thank You KlaineTiffi!**

*****I LOVE KLAINE*****

**Chapter 10 And A Happy New Year, My Love**

**Blaine's POV**

Living the Hummels/Hudsons was the best Christmas I ever had. I can't stop laughing and smiling with all of their traditions. We all went out, watching different performances of Jesus' nativity or watching Christmas carols by small children. We all went to church as well even though I knew Kurt didn't like it. I just held his hand all throughout the mass.

I'm gay. But, I'm not angry at God for making me gay. Sure, I sometimes blame him back when I got bullied at my old school but that's always a first reaction of person who gets lots of problems or gets hurt. They can't blame themselves so they blame God. I'm actually happy that God made me gay. He made true to myself and no doubt is in my mind. Being gay made me strong and proud. Being gay made me who I 'am today.

I don't want to talk to Kurt about our different faith with God. All I know, I respect his belief and I hope he respect mine's.

After watching endless performances, we all went home to open our gifts. No one seems to notice that there were two gifts missing, they all were too busy opening there's.

Finn thanked me for the jersey I gave him. He also apologized for not having a gift for me but he said he'll make up for it sooner or later. Mrs. Hudson was happy for the Green Beret I bought for her. She gave me a romance novel about gay men which is very hard to find so I really appreciate it. Mr. Hummel gave me a baseball bat, even though I don't play baseball, I gladly accepted it.

After opening the gifts, we all decided to watch a marathon of Christmas movies. We ended up sleeping at six in the morning.

I woke up about three in the afternoon. My eye bags were dark and deep. My head ached. I'm not used to sleeping that late. When I stood up from the bed, I felt like I have a hangover. I slowly went downstairs to find Kurt sleeping on the couch. Apparently, I managed to go up to his room but he didn't. I smiled at him. He looks cute with his ruffled and his arms all over the place. Plus, he was snoring and drooling_...too adorable._

I slowly walked to the Hummel/Hudson kitchen. I need a caffeine rush to make it this day. I admit it. I'm in love with coffee. Ever since I first tasted it when I was ten, I was hitched to it. Besides my love for Kurt, my love is for coffee. I have a coffee addiction. I can't live a day without coffee. Even just hearing the word coffee...I get flutterbys in my stomach.

After making two cups of coffee, I went to the living room to wake up Kurt. I brought a cup of coffee to his face. Kurt's nose started to twitch..._adorable..._until his right eye started to open. "Is that a non-fat mocha latte with extra whip and chocolate sprinkles?" He whispered hopefully.

I shook my head with a grin. "Are you kidding me? I'm already offering you coffee."

Kurt ignored my comment. He sat up as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. I can't help but notice...really I can't...a small portion of Kurt's porcelain stomach to show under his clothes. The skin looks like it wants to be kissed so much..._Uh oh evil thoughts...again..._

I gave Kurt's coffee to him quickly and tried not think of my evil thoughts again. "Thanks,"

I nodded as I sat next to him. "Ugh," Kurt said in an annoyed voice. "Never again will I sleep in designer clothing." I chuckled of course.

"Well, next time don't sleep so late." I reminded him like a parent. Kurt looked startled at me then gave me a serious look. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

I gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"For making you stay up that late."

I patted him on his shoulder. "No worries. Actually, I haven't had that much fun in Christmas in years."

Kurt gave me that smile I always love. "Really?"

I nodded. "Besides, no one forced me to stay awake that late. I wanted to."

Kurt nodded again, seems to be contended with my answer. Okay, Blaine, you need to remember the Plan. Try and not to be so...transparent...and be the best liar you can be.

"So, Kurt. What's on your agenda?" I asked him cautiously.

Kurt thought for a second then he shrugged. "No idea, why?" He gave me this quizzical look.

I looked at him straight. "What about a sleepover?" I suggested.

Kurt shook his head at my idea. "Most of my friends are all busy. No one have time for a sleepover."

I nodded, understanding. I was about to suggest Mercedes and Rachel being free when Kurt started talking again. "I think only Rachel and..." Kurt stopped talking; trying to digest the next name he was going to say. He looked like he just drank poison or something, instead of coffee. "...that bitch, Mercedes." He said with pure anger.

"Kurt, you're words." I reminded him as I finished my cup of coffee.

"I'm not having a sleepover with Mercedes. That woman will never lay a foot in this house." Kurt vowed angrily as he set his cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Kurt, do you want to talk about it? You really are too angry with Mercedes." I told him worriedly.

"Yes, I 'am angry at Mercedes. And, no I don't want to talk." He said sounding like a five year old with his arms crossed on his chest.

I sighed. "Kurt, she is your best friend." I reminded him.

"Use to be," he corrected me.

I sighed. "Kurt, no matter how much you guys hate each other. She is still your best friend."

Kurt crossed his eyebrows. "Not anymore." he concluded.

"Kurt, stop being such a drama queen and a diva." I scolded him. Kurt's acting like a five year old.

"She hates me, Blaine. Do you know she hates me? Where have you been for the last week?" Kurt pointed out angrily.

"She doesn't hate you." I reassured him as I patted his shoulder.

"How should you know? Did she talk to you?" Kurt asked angrily.

Okay, Blaine. You can do this. You can lie to Kurt. "Yes, I did." Blaine nodded.

"When?" Kurt asked looking betrayed.

"She called me after your fight. When you were showering." Blaine answered seriously. Trying not to give a hint of lying away. Kurt can really read him that easy.

"I don't believe you." Kurt said as he squinted his eyes. Kurt's trying to read him. You can do this, Blaine, you can do this.

"I'm your best friend. Would I lie to you?" I said looking hurt. I want him to feel guilty.

Kurt hesitated for minute as he stared at me. Kurt is really good staring a person down. "No, you never lied to me." Kurt finally answered. I mentally sighed a relief. _Yes, I got him. _

"What did she tell you?" Kurt asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "She said she's sorry. She said she's wrong and she was just too jealous and doesn't want to lose her best friend."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute. "You liar!" Kurt shouted accusingly as he pointed at me. "That is not the diva, Mercedes that I know." Kurt surprised me with his sudden accusation. I feel like I'm in one of those CSI shows. Kurt's the one who is interrogating me and me being the accused criminals.

"No, I'm not." I said seriously. If I act all guilty, Kurt surely can read right through me.

"Mercedes has too much pride with herself, Blaine. I'm very sure she won't say anything like that." Kurt pointed out.

I sighed. _Kurt is starting to be a pain the ass... _"I swear, I'm saying the truth. I bet our friendship on it." I promised with my right arm raised. _Did I say our friendship? But, I'm lying? _

Kurt stared at me for a minute. I can see him really thinking about everything. Finally, Kurt sighed. "I can't believe Mercedes told you that. Not me." Kurt said with sad eyes and a look of betrayal on his face.

I scooted closer to Kurt. "You're right. She has too much pride. But, that doesn't mean she's not sorry. Maybe she thought about it and realized she is kind of wrong." I said comfortingly.

Kurt sighed again. "What the hell happened to Mercedes and me? We used to be so close." Kurt questioned himself. I felt a little guilty with what he said. _I happened. Kurt, I happened. _I thought with guilt. "You still are." I reminded him. "You're just going through a rough patch."

Kurt looked at me like a child would. Full of regret like he was caught stealing cookies in the cookie jar. "I don't want to lose, Mercedes." He murmured.

I smiled at him, reassuringly. "You won't. She loves you."

Kurt nodded, hopefully. He smiled half-heartedly at me. "You're right."

I smirked at him. "Of course, I'm right. I'm Blaine freaking Anderson." I said boastfully.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me as he hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Way to kill a moment, Blaine."

I laughed. "Stop being so glum, shower for awhile. I always feel better after a shower." _Oh no, now I have images of Kurt in the shower. Blaine...HE IS YOUR FRIEND! _I shouted in my mind.

Kurt nodded, seems to agree with my suggestion. "You're right. I need a shower." He said as he stood up from the couch and stretched again. He slowly walked towards the ground floor bathroom until he stopped and turned his head towards me. "Thank you, Blaine. You're a really good friend." He said thankfully. I smiled at him. "No problem," Kurt nodded and walked faster towards the bathroom. He went inside and closed the door slowly.

After making sure that Kurt was not going out of the bathroom. I quietly walked to the stairs and went up to Kurt's bedroom. When I went inside, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled Rachel's number. After three rings, Rachel finally picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rachel, it's me. Blaine."

Rachel breathed in dramatically. "Did you get Kurt to say yes?"

I nodded even thought she doesn't see me. "Yeah, I can't believe Kurt didn't saw right through me."

Rachel laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" I playfully accused her.

"Because you're so scared of Kurt." She pointed out, laughing.

I blushed. "All of you are divas, cut me some slack." I pointed out.

"Okay, fine. Now, onto the next part of plan."

"Wait a minute; did you get Mercedes to say yes?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course, I told her that Kurt admitted that he was wrong and she was right; you're the reason he went to Dalton." She answered matter-of-factly.

I was slightly taken aback. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Blaine, you know you're not the reason. Mercedes is just a diva." She reassured him.

"Fine, now what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that we should lock them up in Kurt's bathroom for them to talk. We are not going to let them free until they are friends again." Rachel summarized.

"How are we going to lock them up?" I asked curiously. I still think this idea is crazy and beyond normal for two sane people to do. _Then again, I 'am gay and she is annoying._

Rachel sighed impatiently. "First, we need two keys; one for Kurt's bathroom and the other for the ground floor bathroom. Second, I'll make sure that Mercedes drinks a lot of water for her to go to the Kurt's bathroom to pee. Third, you need to find a way for Kurt to be in the bathroom by the time we get there. Any questions?" She explained.

"Why do we need keys for the ground floor bathroom?"

She sighed again. "Because she might pee in there and not at Kurt's bathroom."

"How will I get the keys?" I can't borrow them from Mr. Hummel, he will know about the crazy plan.

She sighed yet again. "Borrow them from Finn."

"How am I supposed to get Kurt to go to the bathroom?"

"Blaine!" She said impatiently. "I can't do everything. You're smart, you'll figure it out."

"But you're the brains of this crazy plan. I'm just the handsome and dapper overly hair-gelled gay guy." I pointed out playfully.

Rachel can't help but laugh with my explanation. "You can handle it." She pointed out.

I sighed. She doesn't know as much as I do. "Fine, but don't blame me if the plan fails." I playfully threatened her.

She sighed. "I know you won't fail, Blaine. See you in two days." She bid farewell.

"See you too," I said as I hung up the phone. I collapsed on Kurt's bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling, thinking how the hell am I suppose to get those keys and get Kurt to go to the bathroom at the exact time. Also, _how the hell did I get into this crazy plan?_

*******I LOVE KLAINE*******

**Kurt's POV**

After closing the bathroom door, I sighed loudly as I leaned on the door; thinking about what Blaine said.

What Blaine said is right. I thought. Mercedes and I are just in a rough patch. We never did fight like this before. The only things we fight about are clothes, since we are both fashion divas, but not like this. Mercedes must be jealous of Blaine. She keeps blaming him for our fight. She is kind of right. Blaine is one of the reasons that I transferred to Dalton Academy, but he is not the main reason. Mercedes knows the main reason. That stupid and good-for-nothing Neanderthal, Dave Karofsky. Why she can understand that? I just need to feel safe for a change. To not flinch every time I turned a corner. Why can't she understand that? Maybe because she's jealous, jealous of my friendship with Blaine. Ever since I met Blaine, I have been spending more time with him than Mercedes. Trying a little for him to fall for me, but I'm still keeping my promise of just being friends with him, even though it's killing me inside. But I still didn't hang out with Mercedes that much anymore. We used to be so tight. We're inseparable. Since Blaine got in the picture. Somehow he did come between us. Maybe Mercedes has a point.

I slowly took all of my clothes off, walked slowly to the shower and showered for a long time in warm water; trying to let the water wash away all of my troubling thoughts.

I went out of the bathroom with a towel covering my waist down, went upstairs towards my bedroom. When I was about to enter my room, I heard Blaine talking into his phone.

"...Fine, just don't blame me if the plan fails..." I heard him say, he listened for the response and hung up his phone. Then, I heard him fall into my bed and sigh.

Plan? What plan? I thought suspiciously. I quietly snapped my fingers. I knew it! Blaine was lying! Mercedes won't say those things. It's impossible for her to admit defeat that easy. When she knows she's right, she's right.

Blaine Anderson, you liar! I thought accusingly. You swore on the foundation of our friendship.

Wait a minute. I thought. He must be doing this for me. He did tell me he feels guilty about my fight with Mercedes. Maybe he just wants me to be happy.

Still. I thought. I don't like to be lied at. That probably was Rachel. She's the type to plan this things. Also, this is a great idea. I need to talk to Mercedes. I'm wrong. I know I made a mistake somehow. This is the perfect chance to talk. Maybe Mercedes will help me with my other dramas.

Whatever plan those two have. I'm ready for them.

I went inside my room with a huge smile on my face. Blaine looked at me weird but he didn't knew I can still read right through him.

*******I LOVE KLAINE*******

**Blaine's POV**

I took me almost a day to plan how to ask Finn about the keys. I knew he was going to ask why and I practiced how I am going to answer them. Plus, the plan is with his ex-girlfriend/cheating girlfriend. That's not going to help me one bit.

I asked Kurt how he somehow managed to live with Finn and he just rolled his eyes. He answered me simply with 'food'. Apparently, Finn eats like a thousand US soldiers do. Mrs. Hummel buys food for weeks but is consumed by Finn in days. So, I thought that I could use that to my advantage.

It was night time. Kurt went out with his parents to 'bond'. Finn and I stayed behind, mostly because there is a big football game tonight between the Arizona Wranglers and the Chicago Blitz. Since I 'am also a huge fan of football as well as Finn, I can smoothly add the borrowing of the keys while we're cheering.

I made popcorn and ordered pizza for the big time. I walked in the living room carrying both in my hands proudly. Finn, who was staring deeply in the television, quickly turned his head when he smelled the popcorn and pizza. He eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Is that pizza and popcorn?" He asked hopefully and a little bit drooling. _Gross...Kurt makes drooling adorable though..._I thought.

"Of course, a football game is not a football game without snacks." I pointed out playfully as I put the box of pizza on Finn's lap.

He looked at me with some much joy. _Can food really make you that happy? _I thought. "Thanks, man." He said as he shoved two pizzas in his mouth.

I laughed as I sat next to him on the couch and took a handful of popcorn and ate it. "So, what team are you?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Chicago Blitz of course." Finn said matter-of-factly.

"Me too," I said as I made a high-five gesture and Finn and I high-fived.

We watched the game for a little while. The food was gone by the time half-time began. The pizza was gone before the game even started. I got so engrossed with the game that I forgot the Plan a little bit.

"Finn, can I ask you a favor?" I asked cautiously but my eyes are still glued in the television.

"What kind of favor?" He asked still watching the television with utter most focus.

"I need the bathroom keys of the house." I said like it was nothing.

Finn turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do you need the bathroom keys?" He asked sounding confused.

I looked at him seriously. "I just the need the bathroom keys."

Finn raised an eyebrow at me with a frown. "Dude, are you going to do something private?"

I raised both of my eyebrows and my jaw dropped a little. "No! That's not what I'm going to do!" I shouted because of the accusation. _Kurt's right. Finn has a really broad mind._

"Then, why do you need the bathroom keys?" He asked matter-of-factly.

_Ugh, my plan's not that good. It sucks. _I sighed looking defeated. "Do you know that Mercedes and Kurt are in a huge fight right now?" I asked looking like a worried friend.

He nodded. "Yeah, Mercedes has been in a bad mood since Kurt transferred. She blames you by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but I'm not angry about that."

"So, how are Mercedes and Kurt's fighting related to you borrowing the bathroom keys?"

"Rachel and I have a plan for them to make up. That's the reason I need the bathroom keys." I answered honestly.

Finn flinched when he heard me say 'Rachel'. He turned off the television and turned to look at me. "What are you and...Rachel up to?" He asked curiously with a disgusted face when he said 'Rachel'.

I told him the Plan. He laughed about it. _I was right. It was crazy. _"Yup, that's definitely Rachel." He said as he shook his head because of disbelief.

"Yeah, but she is a caring friend." I pointed out.

"Yeah..." He answered then a long awkward silence filled the room.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or just want someone to listen to you?" I asked sounding concern.

Finn looked away from me looking embarrassed. "I hate her." He said plainly. I just looked at him, gesturing to say more.

"Do you know that she cheated on me?" He looked at me. I nodded.

He sighed with anger written all over his face. "I can't believe I had two girlfriends in my life and both of them cheated on me." He shook his head from disbelief. I just look at him.

"I 'am so in love with Rachel. I love her so much. But why did she cheat on me? What's wrong with me?" He asked himself as he covered his eyes with his hands. I moved closer and patted him on the back.

We stayed for awhile until he looked at me with astonishment. "Wow, when you say you're just going to listen. You're just gonna listen."

I smiled. "I know when I want someone to just listen to me or when I want someone to give me advice."

"Okay, I want some advice." He said hopefully.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not siding here. I'm friends with both you and Rachel. I believe she has made a huge mistake cheating on you. You seem like a good guy. What was she thinking is beyond me? You're right to break up with her. How could you be in a relationship we're you don't have trust? Can you actually trust her after what she did? No. You can but it's hard. When you lose someone's trust, it's very hard to get it back."

Finn just stared at me with a sad face. I patted him on the shoulder. "I know you love her. And I know she loves you too. I can see it in her eyes. Plus, she's really sad right now because of this. But let me reassure you that people cheat because they want to cheat themselves. They can't have too much perfection in their lives so they screw the relationship to create drama." I explained to him.

"Nothing's with you, Finn. I think you're a good guy and really great brother to Kurt. Also, you're a great leader. Don't ever think that there's something wrong with you." I said reassuringly.

Finn nodded slowly then he looked at me with a smile on his face. "Thanks man. I needed that. You're a really good person to talk to about this kind of things."

I laughed. "Yeah, I give people good advice but I don't follow my own." I said playfully as I leaned on the couch.

Finn raised an eyebrow at me. "And by advice of your own, you mean Kurt?" He asked curiously.

I blush a little. _How did the conversation turn to Kurt? _"What do you mean, Kurt?"

Finn smiled at me. "You like Kurt, as in more than friend like him." He said to me in a teasing tone.

Am I that obvious? I haven't even decided yet. Sure he is cute and hot and a good friend but it really took a turn with my feelings when Kurt said he doesn't want to ruin this friendship. Then again, I'm jealous of Brandon. Then again I do thought I was in love with him when he transferred to Dalton. But remembering our conversation to be just friends always makes me stop thinking about being in love with him.

Finn laughed at my deep-in-thought face. "Yup, you like my brother. For me, you like him a lot."

I blushed. "How are you so sure?"

"Dude, I see how you look at him. You can't stop staring at him. You're eye sexing him a lot this pass few days."

My jaw fell down instantly by the accusation. _Do I really stare at him a lot? _"Dude, I'm not eye sexing you're brother." I said defensively as I held my hands like I'm going to get arrested.

"I don't believe you." He said in a teasing tone.

"I'm not!" I shouted with an offended face. Of all the people who could catch me looking at Kurt, _why does it have to be Finn? _

Finn raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, maybe you're not. But I'm right that you like him more than just a friend." I didn't say anything to that.

Finn had a smirk on his face. "I thought so. Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated. _Do I really want to talk to about it with Finn? Finn Hudson? His brother? _"He doesn't want our friendship to be ruined." I plainly said. Finn somehow understood.

"You do realize that even though you guys are in a relationship, your friendship will just become stronger than ever."

"But what if our relationship won't work? What if we just like each other because we feel so comfortable with each because we're friends?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me like I'm an alien. "Are you honestly telling me that you would let your relationship get ruined because of your fear of it getting ruined since the two of you are friends?"

"Yes," I blurted out too quickly.

Finn shook his head, laughing. "I thought that Kurt was the smart one. But somehow, we both suck at the relationship department." I stayed quiet thinking hard.

"You know if you don't make a move now, someone will. Then, you would regret that you didn't do anything because it's too late." He said warningly. I didn't think of that. Kurt is single. Any gay guy would like him. He's nice, adorable, listener, talker, and adviser. Heck, he's the kind of person you want to be around with all the time.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "You're right. If I don't do anything now, I might regret it in the end."

Finn smiled at me as he patted my shoulder hard. "That's great, bro!"

I stood up from the couch slowly, still deep in thought by what Finn said to me. "Hey what about the keys?" I asked I turned around to him.

"There hanging on the key holder in the kitchen. You didn't actually need me to let you borrow them. No one uses them anyway. Consider this talk my Christmas gift to you, by the way." He said as he winked at me teasingly.

I shook my head, laughing. "Fine, thanks for the talk."

"Ditto" He answered as he turned on the television again.

I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed the two keys hanging on the key holder and went straight to Kurt's room to think.

*******I LOVE KLAINE*******

"Kurt, where's my pajamas?" I asked him worriedly as I went through my briefcase.

"How should I know? I don't snoop around. Besides, what will I do with your pjs that have Harry Potter written all over it?" He said teasingly as he rubbed his face with his moisturizer.

In just ten minutes, Rachel and Mercedes are going to arrive and I'm freaking out. I spent two hours in the bathtub still thinking of what Finn and I talked about yesterday night. All I did for the past days was think of how I stand between Kurt and our friendship. Can I really risk it? Can I? I kept asking myself the same question over and over again without an answer.

I finally found my Harry Potter pajamas on Kurt's dirty clothes bin. "Then why are my pajamas in the dirty bin?" I asked accusingly at him. Kurt just laughed at me. I glared at him.

Kurt shrugged. "They look trash to me." He said matter-of-factly as he rubbed another moisturizer on his forehead. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth open wide.

"You did not just say Harry Potter is trash!"

Kurt turned to me with a smile and winked at me. "Maybe I did, is there a problem with that?" He said teasingly. I was angry at him but playfully. No one crosses Harry Freaking Potter and gets away with it.

"Yeah, there's a problem." I said as I slowly walked towards him. "You don't mess with Harry Freaking Potter." I whispered in his ear as I grabbed him by the waist and carried him towards the bed.

"BLAINE! I'm doing my sleeping ritual!" He shouted at me as we collapsed on the bed. I can't stop laughing. "Well next time, don't mess with Harry Freaking Potter." I scolded him playfully.

Kurt stood up from his bed with a huge grin on his face. "Blaine, you are insane."

The next we heard is the door bell ringing. My eyes went wide as I quickly stood and wore my pajamas and the nearest t-shirt I can find. I went down the stairs and was panting when I opened the door.

"Hiya, guys." I said out of breath.

Mercedes and Rachel both gave me a confused look. "Why are you sweating?"

"Uhh..." Still the only smart thing I could say. I can't say I was having fight with Kurt about Harry Potter pjs. They'll think I'm insane. _Aren't you? _My subconscious thought.

"Curly haired white boy, I don't care. Move!" Mercedes shouted at me as she entered the house and ran to the basement bathroom.

I turned to Rachel. She was smirking. "How did you make Mercedes drink so much?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Tater tots are not that good without water." She said plainly as she went inside carrying Mercedes's sleeping bag and hers.

I laughed. "Yup, Mercedes is a huge fan of tater tots. She's in love with them."

"Curly haired white boy, why is the bathroom lock?" She shouted with tears in her eyes. I shrugged.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she breathes in deeply. "Where is a bathroom that's not lock?"

"Kurt's," Both Rachel and I said. Mercedes quickly ran upstairs to Kurt's room.

"Great job, Anderson." Rachel congratulated me as we ran behind Mercedes. I winked at her in response with a smile.

We were all inside Kurt's room in a matter of minutes. Kurt was brushing his teeth inside his bathroom when Mercedes burst through the door without knocking.

"Murcehdis," Kurt mumbled while brushing his teeth, shocked of Mercedes interrupting his brushing time.

"I need to pee," Mercedes shouted at him.

"I'm burushing may tith!" Kurt pointed out as he sips a glass of water and rinsed all the toothpaste out at the sink.

"I don't care, I need to pee." Mercedes said as she went towards the toilet.

"I'm still inside the room," Kurt pointed out at her looking angry.

"You'll stay inside the room till you two are friends again." Rachel intervened. Rachel and I were just outside the bathroom. She was holding the bathroom door while I was holding the bathroom keys. Both Kurt and Mercedes looked at us with confusion.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Mercedes asked. Rachel looked at me and nodded. She slammed the door shut and I locked the door from the outside.

"You two won't leave that room unless your best friends again." Rachel shouted.

Both Kurt and Mercedes pounded the bathroom door. "Are you kidding me?" Both of them shouted from the top of their lungs.

"Nope, you guys are stuck there." I answered.

"Blaine? Is the plan you were talking about?" Kurt shouted with anger in his voice.

Rachel turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "You told him?"

I quickly shook my head. _How the hell did Kurt know? _"No, I didn't tell him."

"Then why does he know?" Rachel asked looking confused. I shrugged.

"Seriously, Blaine, do you really think that you could lie to me?" Kurt shouted sarcastically. I blushed. _That proves that I can't lie to Kurt. I 'am a transparent guy. I can't help. _

"This is for your own good, Kurt!" I answered back.

"Seriously, guys. This is insane!" Mercedes shouted.

"You're absolutely right. You're arguments are insane. You guys should fix it now." Rachel said

Kurt and Mercedes gave a loud sigh and stayed quiet. Rachel and I turned to each other with a smile.

"Maybe this crazy plan might just work." I said with smile to Rachel. Rachel nodded looking victorious.

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Want to eat all the food in the refrigerator?" I said looking embarrassed at Rachel. _What? I'm hungry! _My subconscious thought.

Rachel laughed as she shook her head. "Are you sure you're gay? Cause gay guys don't eat that much."

I just glared at her playfully and grabbed her hand as I lead her down the stairs to the kitchen.

************I LOVE KLAINE************

**Kurt's POV**

I want to kill Blaine Anderson right now.

I seriously want to kill him right now.

What the hell was he thinking?

I thought the plan would be all of us talking in a circle and saying sorry to each other. Or another plan that is not insane like this.

This is not a sane plan.

Locking us up in a bathroom to talk is not sane. IT'S INSANE! No normal/sane person does this!

I 'am so going to kill Blaine Anderson for this after we get out of here.

Screw being in love with him. He is going to die!

I was sitting on the bathtub, staring at the ceiling. Mercedes was peeing. And, I'm considered a guy so I can't look.

Mercedes and I are still not talking so that's gonna be a problem.

I heard a flush and turned to Mercedes standing with her arms crossed and looking at me.

"Are you finish?" I asked her sarcastically. She just glared at me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You knew about this plan and yet we're stuck here." She said angrily as she put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

I sighed. "I didn't know that this was their plan. I just knew there was a plan." I pointed out.

Mercedes sighed. "This is insane, you know that right." I nodded. _Rachel and Blaine, you two are dead after this. _I cursed in my mind.

"Maybe not that insane, their intentions are kind of sweet." I said quietly.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at me and looked like I just said I'm actually straight. "They locked us up in your bathroom, Kurt. Their intentions are so not sweet and a little disgusting."

"I clean this room more than I clean my own room." I pointed out, offended about what she said. She just sighed.

"You know, I want to get out of here as much as you do. We might as well do what we want." I said sounding defeated.

She sighed."Oh hell no, I'm not going to fight with you in your bathroom." She said angrily.

"We have no choice, Cedes." I pointed out.

"Rachel told me that you admit that Blaine is the reason you went to Dalton." Mercedes said.

"Blaine told me you said sorry to him and me." I said.

We looked at each other then burst into laughter. "We have such good friends who don't lie to us." I said sarcastically. Mercedes laughed even harder.

"They lied to us because they want us to stop fighting. That is so noble of them." I said.

"We are still going to kick their asses after this, right?" Mercedes wanted to confirm. I nodded with a mischievous look.

Then we stayed quiet for awhile. "You know, you're right about something." I started to say. Mercedes turned to me with a sorry look.

"Blaine is a reason I went to Dalton. I just can't help but be in love with him. But he's not the main reason I went there. You know, it's because of that Neanderthal. I just want to be safe and not scared in my life. So I left. It doesn't mean I don't miss you guys like crazy." I explained.

Mercedes stayed quiet, looking like she's thinking about something.

"I shouldn't have alienated you, Mercedes." I continued. "I became too close to Blaine that I forgot us. I'm stupid to be crazy about him. I'm stupid to let a crush or love to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry, Mercedes." I said apologetically.

"No, Kurt." Mercedes said as she shook her head. "I should be the one to say sorry." Mercedes took a deep breath. "I 'am jealous and angry at Blaine. He took you from me. He took my best friend and I'm very possessive with my friends. Especially you," Mercedes looked at me seriously. "We're partners in crime at this school. Losing you, I feel alone. I'm jealous that Blaine is more of a friend to you than I was. Since you two are both gay. I'm just very jealous. So, I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have been jealous. I should have understood that you left McKinley because of Karofsky. I'm a lousy friend."

Complete silence reigned in the bathroom, until I stood up from the bathtub and hugged Mercedes tight. She hugged me back as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time. I kissed her in the forehead and leaned our foreheads together.

"We shouldn't fight like this again. I don't like us fighting." I said. Mercedes nodded as she held her pinky.

"Promise?" I pinky-sweared with her and we both laughed at the childlike action we done.

"It's good to be friends again." I said feeling happy for the first time that one of my problems is finally solved.

*******I LOVE KLAINE*******

**Blaine's POV**

While waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to make up, Rachel and I were lying on Kurt's bed and watched the ceiling as we ate popcorn. The ceiling is very fascinating right now. Also, I didn't realize that Rachel and I are not that close as friends because we felt awkward with each other right now. When Kurt and Mercedes are out of the picture, we felt complete strangers. It was weird and the tension was weirder.

We were staring at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes when I heard Rachel sigh very deeply. I turned to face her, since the ceiling got boring.

"Am I a horrible person?" Rachel suddenly asked sounding very sad. I was startled at the question and hesitated to answer.

"Do you want an honest opinion that would not make you want to kick my ass?" I asked seriously.

She gave me a sad smile but she was still staring at the ceiling. "You can say anything to me without any hard feelings. Just answer honestly."

I thought for a second on how I'm going to answer her. I don't want to hurt her feelings. "I think you're annoying, selfish, overbearing, hyperactive, egotistical, overly sensitive, and one of the most hyper diva I've ever met." I said seriously. Rachel just stayed quiet. "But I also think that even though you are selfish, you love your friends so much; seeing is how you helped Mercedes and Kurt. Also I think you're a good person and a good friend to all if your divaness doesn't show much. Also I love your talent and confidence and how you can take someone's breath away when you sing. I actually really like you." I said in a more happily tone.

"Wow, when Kurt says you are very honest, he is not kidding." Rachel said as she turned to me. I ignored her comment. It's not bad being honest.

"But do you think I'm a horrible person?" Rachel repeated her question, looking near at crying her eyes out.

"Is this about Finn?" I asked knowing I'm right. The flood gates have finally collapsed as Rachel leaned over my shoulder and started soaking my Harry Potter t-shirt with tears. By the way, this shirt was my favorite. Sigh...

"I don't think you're a horrible person, Rachel. I know what happened. Kurt told me. You felt like you were cheated." I started to run a hand on her long hair, trying to comfort her. "I know that Finn and Santana, the New Direction's slut as Kurt pointed out, had a romantic affair and well, you hate it."

I kept silence for a little, trying to digest what I just said.

"You feel cheated and lied to because Santana, as far as I know, she's popular, she's a cheerleader, she's hot based on a straight guy's opinion, and she tapped the boy of your dreams. I understand what you're feeling." I added.

_Why do I understand what she's feeling? I haven't had a relationship yet in my life. How the hell do I know the feeling? _I asked myself. "And that is why you cheated on him with Puck, the man whore of New Directions." I said in a little sarcastic tone. "I get what you did it but I still think that cheating on Finn was wrong."

Rachel cried harder. I feel like a bastard for telling her the truth, but she said that she doesn't hate me if I said the truth. I still feel like a bastard.

"I 'AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!" She wailed on my shoulder. I patted her shoulder, having no idea what to say.

"I didn't say you're a horrible person." I pointed out. "But I'm not saying it was right."

"You're right about everything you said. I'm a bitch and now I lost Finn. I have nothing to live for!" She wailed.

_Woah. I didn't think Rachel suicidal. Maybe I should let Kurt and Mercedes out for them to resolve this problem. _I thought. But I can't do that.

"Rachel, just because you and Finn are over doesn't mean that the world has ended and you have nothing to live for. Maybe you should try and win Finn back?" I suggested.

Rachel sniffed a little as she stared at me with tears still falling from her eyes. "Do you think I could win Finn back?"

"Yes," I said too quickly. Actually, I'm very certain that Rachel can win Finn back...eventually.

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. "But that would take a long time, right? He doesn't trust me anymore."

"Then, you should think of ways to win Finn back soon. And stop being so sad." I said as I wiped her tears for her. "The world wouldn't end just because you and Finn broke up."

She nodded sadly. "I know,"

"You really love him so much." I said softly. "He's very lucky."

"I love him as much as you love Kurt." She said softly.

I froze. She knows too. Am I that transparent? "Did Finn tell you?" _That son of a bitch._

"Yes," She admitted as she sat up and looked a lot better now that we're talking about my life. "But I didn't need him to tell me. I already saw it the moment I met you."

"I didn't know I love him back then."

"I believe you did, you just didn't notice it."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Very much,"

I sighed. I look pathetic. Two people have officially told me that they know I love Kurt Hummel. I do. I do love him. Except I'm still thinking if I'll raise the stakes and change our friendship to a serious relationship.

"He loves you too, FYI."

"That's exactly what Finn told me." I said. Rachel cringed a little but she stood her ground. She must have understood what I said. The world is not going to end because there's no more Finchel.

"We are both saying the truth. It's just that your overly hair-gelled head of yours making you not believe us."

"Do not blame the hair." I said warningly.

Rachel chuckled. "You know you give me good advice and yet you look you don't follow yours."

I was silenced. I can't say anything.

"I get it. I know exactly what you feel. But the difference is he likes you too. Why can't you just risk it? You'll be happier."

She doesn't understand. I sighed, prepared myself to say the truth. "If I lose Kurt, I think I lose myself too." I said simply.

Rachel was silent as much as I was. She's right. If I don't follow my own advice, I'll lose Kurt. Screw the friendship. I know he likes me. I can feel it. All I need to do now is grow some balls...even though I have...gross I just made a disgusting sexual joke.

"You're right." I admitted. "I'm as charming as I 'am clueless, please bare with me Rachel." Rachel laughed.

"You're not that clueless. You are actually one step ahead of Kurt. You know both like each other. He doesn't. You should do something."

"I promise, by the time we go back to Dalton Academy. Kurt Hummel will be mine." I vowed.

Rachel grinned as she and I high fived. I finally grew some balls and officially going after Kurt. Kurt will be mine. He already is.

*******I LOVE KLAINE*******

**Kurt's POV**

"So, how are you and Blaine? Are you two making gay babies together?" Mercedes asked teasingly.

"Mercedes! Blaine might hear you!" I scolded her. Her voice is really loud sometimes.

We are still in the bathroom. We heard Rachel crying and I thought that is good enough as a revenge for Blaine since I crying Rachel is worst than a diva Rachel. Plus, I really liked to get to know Mercedes again.

"You are still not with curly haired white boy?"

"No," I said sounding very disappointed.

"Why?"

"We can't risk our friendship."

"But it would make you guys happier,"

"I'm already happy just having with me. I love Blaine and I'm happy to be his best friend."

"You do know, Blaine loves you too." She said matter-of-factly.

"As a friend, as a boyfriend, no."

"You are crazy." She concluded.

"Besides, there's someone else."

Mercedes looked at me as if I lose my head. "What did you just say white boy?"

"I've met this guy-"

"Hold up," Mercedes held up a hand. "You like another boy? How guy crazy are you?" Mercedes asked accusingly.

"He's also a friend of mine."

"Name,"

"Brandon Connors, British, hot but not as hot as Blaine, nerd, wears glasses, loves fashion, nice guy, terrible singer." I summed up.

"I don't like him,"

"You haven't even met the guy,"

"I like curly haired white boy."

"Two days ago, you wanted to kill the guy.

"But it doesn't mean I don't like you two as a couple."

"This is insane, Mercedes."

"..."

"We already kissed."

Mercedes again looked at me as if I was insane. "You actually kissed a guy that counted?" She said in astonishment. I nodded.

"Did you like it?" She asked curiously.

"A little," I admitted. Though I think kissing Blaine would be better. "He loves me, Brandon, I mean."

Mercedes jaw just hit the floor. I guess I shouldn't have said that.

"He said that to you." Mercedes asked very surprised.

"Yes,"

"Does Blaine know?"

I shook my head. Mercedes smiled. "See, that means you love Blaine. You can't be in a relationship where you are in love with another person. That is considered adultery."

"Can't I love two people at once?" I asked her looking serious. I think have a shot with Brandon. Besides I don't want to be alone anymore.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you Brandon Connors?" Mercedes asked me seriously.

I love him...as my friend. Ever since I met Blaine, he has stolen my heart. But I can't risk losing him. I can learn to love Brandon. It's not hard since I like him.

"I can learn to love him..." I said looking ashamed that I know that it's selfish to...learn to love someone. It's mean.

"Kurt, do you even hear what you're saying?" Mercedes asked looking very disappointed at me. I wouldn't look at her in the eye. Knowing full well she's right.

"You love Blaine. You don't love Brandon the way you love Blaine." Mercedes pointed out.

"But Brandon loves me, and I can risk the friendship. It's okay for me to lose Brandon one day but I can't Blaine." I explained, still feeling ashamed that I'm being selfish.

"You are going to hurt both of them. Blaine and Brandon both love you and you need to pick your in love with, Blaine Anderson."

"I love both of them," I blurted.

"You just said earlier that you can LEARN to love Brandon. Love doesn't need to be learned, Kurt. Love should just happen. You can't LEARN to love someone." Mercedes said looking a little angry at me.

"But Brandon said he loves me. Blaine hasn't reciprocated the feelings..." I trailed off.

"So you're choosing the guy who does love you but you don't over the guy who also loves you just hasn't said but you love." Mercedes summed it all up.

"I can't be alone anymore, Mercedes. Brandon is my chance."

"Does Blaine leave you alone?"

"No," 

"Why do you feel alone?" 

"..." I don't know how to answer that.

"You know what," Mercedes said as if she's realizing something. "You're trying to replace Blaine with Brandon even though we both know you love Blaine." I kept quiet.

"I support you, Kurt, with anything you do. But I think it's a huge mistake if you and Brandon become together. You'll also ruin your friendship with Blaine."

"Blaine would support me, Mercedes." I said so sure. "Besides he likes Brandon."

"Not after you two start dating," Mercedes pointed out.

I looked at Mercedes seriously. "Don't hate me for this Mercedes. I care for them both. But Brandon maybe my only shot at real happiness right now. I'm getting lonely and I can't have Blaine no matter what. I just have to hide my love for him and replace with Brandon's."

"I still think you are making a huge mistake choosing over a British instead of curly haired white boy but whatever Kurt. Whatever makes you happy, I'm here for you." Mercedes said looking still disappointed at me.

"It settled, Brandon and me are going to be something. And Blaine and I will never be." I said with no enthusiasm and feeling that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life.

************I LOVE KLAINE*************

**Blaine's POV**

"Blaine! Rachel! We're best friends again! Let us out of here!" Kurt and Mercedes shouted inside the locked bathroom. Rachel and I glanced at each other, suspicious if they are actually are or they have clawed each other so much that they are bleeding now.

"Do you think they are?" I asked her. She nodded. "It's midnight already, Blaine. If there still not friends then it's impossible for them to be friends ever again."

I nodded as I stood up from Kurt's bed and went to find the bathroom keys. I opened the bathroom to see a happy Kurt and Mercedes. I can't believe Rachel's plan worked. Maybe being crazy is a good thing.

"Thanks you guys," Mercedes said looking thankful at me and Rachel who was next to me. "Even though you locked us up in my own bathroom," Kurt said sounding a little sarcastic but thankful too.

"We know it was crazy but we just wanted you guys to be friends again." Rachel explained.

"I agree with her even though I knew this plan is for mental people." I agreed. Mercedes and Kurt chuckled as they left the bathroom and fell on the bed. Rachel and I did the same.

"Are we all going to sleep in my bed tonight?" Kurt asked as he saw all of us on his bed.

"Yes," Mercedes, Rachel, and I agreed.

"Good luck with your backs," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Where are we going on New Year?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"At the park, like we done last year." Mercedes answered groggily.

"What park?" I asked sleepily as well.

"Near McKinley, it has beautiful fireworks display after the New Year arrives. It's very beautiful." Kurt answered as he closed his eyes.

Soon enough, all of us fell asleep on Kurt's bed that night.

************I LOVE KLAINE************

We were at the Lima Park and the place is crowded. And I mean really crowded. There was barely enough air to breathe in but somehow I managed. Since I have no idea about this place in any way, Kurt kept holding my hand as we walked. I didn't mind. I actually liked it.

It was one more minute till New Year, everyone is already looking up in the sky to watch the fireworks display.

We didn't know where Mercedes and Rachel are but we didn't care because it's one more minute till the New Year.

A lot of things happened to me this year but Kurt is the most important thing that happened to me. Ever since I met him he has changed me or something. Especially now, that I'm in love with him and willing to give up our friendship and turn it into a relationship that I know we both want.

I want the next year to be full of me and Kurt. For us to be together, us to be closer, us to love each other more. My New Year wish was to get kiss Kurt. Those lips are killing me. I want so badly to taste them.

I turned to see Kurt jumping up and down and wander he has gone insane. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Thirty more seconds till New Year, Blaine. You should be jumping; it means you'll grow throughout the year not just your height but everything. So come on, JUMP!" Kurt said happily jumping like a child. I laughed as I followed him.

"Shouldn't people kiss after its New Year?" I asked suddenly, not very sure where that came from.

"Yeah, it's a tradition." Kurt answered not finding the question weird.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" We heard people countdown.

"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!" Kurt and I copied them.

"One!" We shouted so loudly as we jumped so high and watched as the New Year finally came and the firework display started.

"Someone kiss me! Someone kiss me!" I shouted, begging, remembering a kiss for good luck for the whole year.

I didn't expect the one who will kiss me is...

************I LOVE KLAINE************

**Kurt's POV**

"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!" Blaine and I copied them.

"One!" We shouted so loudly as we jumped so high and watched as the New Year finally came and the firework display started.

"Someone kiss me! Someone kiss me!" Blaine shouted, jumping up and down.

I didn't know what I was doing after that as I held Blaine's face with my hands and kissed him.

_What the hell am I doing? Am I kissing Blaine? What the hell happened? Oh my God...his lips taste so good. It taste like candy but sweeter. It's the best thing I tasted. Blaine's lips are by far better than Brandon's. Brandon's lips taste like sour candy. No spark. But with Blaine...are those fireworks? Or lightning. _I thought as I kissed Blaine deeper.

_And Blaine's kissing me back! Holy shit! Blaine's kissing me back. What the hell is happening? God his lips taste like heaven. I could die and be happy knowing I actually tasted this lips. But I'm with Brandon now. I'm torturing myself if I want to kiss Blaine again cause Brandon's lips are the only lips I'm going to kiss. _I thought as Blaine's tongue and mine started to battle for dominance.

_But this is the best kiss I've ever tasted. Best kiss ever. It's also a goodbye kiss. Saying goodbye to my love for Blaine. Okay, I'm still in love with Blaine but I'm going to hide because I need to love Brandon._

I slowly pulled away but are eyes were stuck with each other.

_Why am I so in love with Blaine Anderson? _I thought.

************I LOVE KLAINE************

**Blaine's POV**

_Holy mother of Katy Perry and Wizard God! I 'am kissing Kurt freaking Hummel. This is impossible. This must be a dream. A very good dream. _

_Wow! I never thought Kurt is a good kisser. A really good kisser. His lips are so soft. His tongue taste like heaven and coffee. He taste like heaven. My heaven. Are those fireworks? Or lightning? Yup definitely lightning! There's a spark. YEHEY! _I thought as Kurt made the kiss deeper.

_It feels like his lips are made just for me and mine's is made for his. They connected perfectly. Every movement, sensation is perfect. I can stay like this forever. But I need to breathe sooner or later. But screw breathing, I need this more than air. Good Kurt...Oh my God... _I thought as we fight for dominance and I won.

_Yup, I'm in love with him. Crazy crazy in love with him. This seals the deal. _

_By the time we go back to Dalton. Kurt is mine forever. _

Kurt slowly pulled away while our eyes glued to each other's. His hands are still cupping my face.

"Wow..." The smartest I can say.

"Yeah..." The same smartest thing Kurt can say.

"You...you said...you...want...someone...to kiss...kiss you..." Kurt stuttered to explain why he kissing me.

"Yeah," I said still processing what happened. I kept staring at those lips.

Kurt was staring at mine, soon we were leaning again until someone interrupted us.

"Kurt! Blaine! Look at the fireworks!" Rachel and Mercedes shouted at they pointed to the sky.

Kurt and I slowly understand the situation and turned to face the fireworks. We both didn't notice that we were holding hands while it happened.

The kiss sealed it. I was going to have the best year of my life with the one I love, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

************I LOVE KLAINE************

**Author's Note: I know it's not the best chapter I wrote because I'm slightly depressed but please bare with me. **

**So did you like? The only that can make me smile right now is your reviews so please review.**

**Did you like Rachel and Blaine? Or Blaine and Finn? I'd like to add them more in the next chapters. **

**Happy that Kurt and Mercedes are finally friends again.**

**Brandon and Kurt? I know it sucks especially since Kurt is clearly in love with Blaine. Don't worry, they'll be together in the end. Expect Blaine to fight for Kurt. And expect Blaine and Brandon fights. **

**Did you like the surprise in the end? Kurt and Blaine finally kissed and there weren't any fireworks but lightning. BTW lightning beats fireworks any day. Truly there is always a spark with Klaine. Why do we think we love them so much.**

**Anyway, I'll be posting another chapter soon that I promise will be better. **

**Spoiler for the chapter: Kurt would finally tell Blaine about Brandon but Brandon has already beaten him causing tension with Klaine. Kurt and Brandon would be official which would make Blaine a little distant for awhile. You won't see jealous Blaine after the next chapter. But expect that Blaine would fight for Kurt and the New Directions are on his side. Expect craziness.**

**Also the title of the next chapter will be: Lying to Yourself. Thoughts? Add it to the review.**

**KlaineTiffi** – **Thanks for the adorable reviews and now I'm going to focus more on this story and the new story I made. I hope you read it and review more. I love your reviews so much. Thanks.**

**Heather Jayne** – **I also love you for the reviews you gave me. I hope you read more of my stories and review. You're reviews are also the reason I smile everyday.**

**biofrek4ever**** – Yes there will be more Klaindon. But more Krandon. Klainedon is more of a love triangle and will involve Kurt being with Blaine, Blaine in love with Kurt, Brandon in love with Kurt, Kurt liking Brandon, and Blaine versus Brandon. I hope you like the drama.**

**McberrysWorld**** – Thanks for loving my story and characters. I love reviews you write. I'm sorry I made you wait so much for the next update. Don't worry, I'll be updating this soon.**

**AnnielovesKlaine**** – Thanks for loving my story too. BTW love the username.**

**Thanks for all the people who read this! I love you all. Please wish for my depression to leave me. So that I could write a better chapter in the future. **

**All of my readers get a cyber hug from me right now.**

**All my love for Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! :**


	11. Chapter 11: Good and Not So Good Dreams

************GOOD AND NOT SO GOOD DREAMS************

**Author's Note: Here's the next update for this story. I didn't follow what I said in Chapter 10 because this came up in my head. Don't worry this story will updated twice this week. It's kind of short but still I hope you like it. **

**Plus, thank you all to my readers, the reviewers, to the alerters, and to favoriters for this story. I can't believe that this story got 4000 hits. I'm surprised, shocked, and thrilled. Thank you all so much! And I hope you continue to read the next chapters.**

**Warning: Rated M for smut. The next few chapters will have smut but more on make-out sessions and not actual sex. This chapter just have a really good make-out session.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do own this amazing story! :)**

************GOOD AND NOT SO GOOD DREAMS************

**Chapter 11: Good and Not So Good Dreams**

**Blaine's POV **

I was having the best dream of my life. I'm not exaggerating. The best dream of my life. A dream that I really want to be my reality. Soon it will be...

I was walking on a meadow, on an afternoon, full of blooming flowers of different kinds. The sun was beaming at me as its rays hit my face. The spring air blew on my face causing my hair to magically lose the eight pounds of hair gel in them, and turned my hair into a messy mop. I wasn't wearing my Dalton Uniform. I was wearing casuals; red v-neck, blue shorts, and sandals. I didn't know why I'm here or where this is but I'm not kidding that the view is breathless beautiful.

Imagine the sky to have a mix color of orange, black, red, and yellow, with a hint of white because of the fluffy clouds scattered across the sky. The sky looks like it's painted by the gods because it was so beautiful. Below the sky, there's a meadow of flowers and next to it was a very white beach. The sea was crystal clear, even from a distance you can already see the fishes and other oceanic creatures living in it.

The place looked like paradise. A place any person would like to go. It was almost perfect.

I was there, mesmerised by everything, taking it all in, memorizing every single detail.

It was almost perfect, until I turned my head again to the beach. I saw someone seating by the shore. I ran fast towards the person, maybe he/she can tell me where the hell am I.

When I was two inches near the person, I recognize him already. It was Kurt. The hair was clearly Kurt's, no guy has that kind of hair but Kurt. He was wearing a big white t-shirt that torn in the middle that can let you see some part of his chest, very short white shorts, and his feet were bare. _This is definitely not Kurt. Kurt would have a heart attack wearing these clothes. _

Kurt was staring at the ocean with full concentration. He was seating on the shore, his knees were tucked, and he rested his chin on them. He looked beautiful.

"Hey Kurt," I greeted softly as I went to seat right next to him with my legs spread.

Kurt turned to me with that smile of his that makes my heart flip. "Hey," He greeted softly too.

I smiled back the best I smile I can do. "Where are we?" I asked curiously.

Kurt shrugged. "No idea, but this place is amazing. One of the most beautiful places I've ever seen." Kurt said dreamily as he went back to staring at the ocean.

I was staring at him. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not even this place can compare to him. He's beautiful ocean eyes are rare to see and a big reason why I fell in love with him. He's buttoned nose that twitches a lot when he see ugly clothes, is very adorable for me. He's lips that I can't stop staring at. So pink, so soft, so begging to be kissed. He's cheeks. Never have I seen a man with his kind of rosy cheeks. It makes him more feminine but he was one of the most amazing men I've ever met. He's so amazing that he captured my heart so easily.

"Yeah, most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said dreamily as I stared at Kurt.

Kurt turned to me and then smiled as he saw me staring. "Did you just call me beautiful?" He asked teasingly with a smirk and a smile on his face.

I blushed, knowing full well we were just friends and saying that does not show 'just friends'. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. So yeah," I said seriously as I stared at his glasz eyes then his soft lips.

Kurt blushed and made his cheeks even rosier. Kurt couldn't be more adorable. "Well I should thank you for the compliment." Kurt said with a smirk on his face as he stared at me. _Was he staring at my lips? _

"No thanks, necessary." I said in a very gentleman-like voice. Kurt chuckled.

"I have an idea on how to show you my gratitude." Kurt said with a mischievous smile and smirk on his face as he went closer to me.

Soon, his lips brushed with mine and then he kissed me softly. I brought a hand on his cheeks and gently caressed it. I went closer to him, making sure no space was between us. Kurt made the kiss deeper and soon our tongues were fighting. I didn't fight back. I was more focused on Kurt kissing me.

_Yup, this is definitely a dream. Kurt kissing me on a beach. Definitely a dream. _I thought.

We just kissed for a long time on that beach shore, our lips never parted but when we needed to breathe. But we can't forever, even though I really want to, we slowly pulled away with our eyes glued to each other.

Kurt had a huge smile on his face and so did I."Was that enough for a thank you?" Kurt asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling.

I nodded very quickly. "Definitely the best way to say thank you." I agreed looking flushed.

Kurt laughed as he went back into staring at the ocean. I stared at it too. Our hands were intertwined, the moment so perfect. I never want to wake up again.

"I don't want to leave this place." I said honestly with a sad smile. Kurt turned to me with a smile. "Me neither," I turned and we stared at each other again.

"Then we shouldn't leave," I added, sounding a little persuasive. "Stay with me,"

"Why would I leave? It's you who's going to leave." Kurt said sounding a little sad.

"No," I disagreed as I grabbed both of Kurt's hands and squeezed them. "I don't want to leave." I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here forever with Kurt.

"Okay, stay here with me." Kurt said happily as he stood up and pulled me up. I smiled at him. I could get used to this. "Let's go swimming! It's such a hot day." Kurt said excitedly.

I went closer to him, with a mischievous look and smile, and carried Kurt, bridal-style. Kurt shrieked with happiness. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming," I answered as I ran towards the sea and threw Kurt in the air. Kurt shrieked loudly as he hit the water and emerged wet all over, his perfect hair ruined.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded me playfully as he removed the water from his face. "You little..." Kurt grabbed my legs and I fell on the water too. I emerged with my curly wet hair covering my eyes. I saw Kurt laughing at me, his eyes sparkling again.

"Okay we're even," I said as I splashed a wave of water to him. Soon, a splashing war happened and we were more drenched than ever.

Kurt is an amazing swimmer. The way his body moved in the water with grace. The way he stroked very fast. The way he's shirt gets stuck on his chest and shows his delicious abs. I really like Kurt in the water.

It was really hard to keep up with Kurt. He was so fast. I'm not a very good swimmer. But he always waited for me. He always wanted to be with me. I really like dream Kurt than the real Kurt right now. Dream Kurt and I are together. Real Kurt and I are not...yet.

It was near sunset and we've been swimming for an hour. We weren't really swimming anymore. We were just floating there. Dream Kurt and I are really close to each other.

"Don't ever leave me, Blaine." Kurt said sounding desperate as he hugged me in the water. I held him tight, my arms around his waist. "Never," I whispered in his ear reassuringly. Kurt turned to me, our eyes stuck with each other again. He leaned in to and we kissed.

The kisses were wet but full of emotion. It was like the first time the Real Kurt and I kissed during New Year. Man...That kiss was something. I never imagined that I'll ever get to kiss Kurt on a New Year. I never imagined that Kurt's lips taste that good. I never imagined that the sparks weren't just fireworks, but lightning.

It was amazing, simply amazing.

I carried Kurt again, bridal style, as we went back to the shore. Our clothes are very wet and clinged against our body. I laid Kurt on the shore and sat next to him again, shaking the water out of my hair. I turned again to see Kurt taking off his shirt. _Holy...shit! _

Kurt threw his shirt away and turned to me. My expression looked like _Holy mother of Gaga, Kurt's half naked. Man...That is the hottest body I've ever seen. My Gaga! Kurt is really torturing me. All I want to do now is to trail my tongue on that hot body and taste him. My teenage gay hormones are bursting. I don't resist. _That's my expression.

Kurt had a huge smile at me. He looks victorious for turning me on. But he glanced away and turned to watch the setting sun. I turned to look too, because anymore minute of me staring at Kurt's body, I might rape him there.

The sun set was beautiful. I also loved sun sets. They made me feel that every problem of the day has ended. And another set of problems will replace tomorrow at sunrise. I 'am not a morning person. The skies were a mixture of black and orange and it reflected the sea. Darkness would be coming soon.

"I love you," Kurt said suddenly. I turned to look at him with a little shocked expression. _Did Kurt just say 'I love you' to me? _

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." I said seriously, looking at Kurt lovingly.

Kurt went closer to me, his hands pressed against my chest as he pushed me to lie on the shore. Then he went on top of me. _Wait? What's going on? _He slowly slid his hands under my shirt, as if he was teasing me, and took it off, throwing the shirt anywhere.

Kurt was smiling mischievously at me, also with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He's hands are still pressed against my chest as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, teasing me again. My hands were sliding on his back, going near to his ass. He brushed his lips two times more before he kissed me fully on the lips. My hands cupped his ass and our lips became closer. I felt his tongue playing against mine's, the sensations intoxicating. Kurt's lips are becoming a drug to me. Now more of this and I'll be addict. I'm very sure of it.

Kurt's hands left my chest and went on to my sides, gently stroking it up and down, sending shivers downward my body. My hands went to mess Kurt's coiffed hair. My lips trailed to Kurt's delicious neck and went to nibble on Kurt's ears. I heard Kurt moan on top of me and it felt so damn good. It was an amazing feeling.

My turned on feelings got the best of me as I rolled over. Now, I was on top of Kurt. My desire for him kicked up a notch when I crashed my lips hard on Kurt's mouth. I let out a moan, moaning Kurt's name. I never felt like this before with Kurt. I found him beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. But ever since we kissed. My mind started to wander on other things about Kurt. He's flawless skin, he's lips, he's neck, he's body, and he's...everything about him.

Kurt kept moaning beneath me. He stopped kissing and simply just stroked me. As if he was letting me to take advantage of him. And I did. I did take advantage. I trailed hot and wet kisses all over his chest, teased his nipple till it hardened and I sucked it. Trailed down his flat stomach and covered it with my hot tongue.

Yup, I'm official addicted to Kurt. I really need a doctor now.

"God...Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly as I kissed the skin very near to his waistband. I smiled as I continued kissing, happy that I could make him moan like that.

"I love you," I said breathlessly as I stared back at him with all the love I could show in my eyes.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, happy tears I hope, as he rolled over and we went right back where we started. It was full blown make out session. So so hot. Oh my God! My teenage gay hormones are going crazy. Especially when Kurt started to suck on my neck.

"Never lead me," Kurt said between sucking.

"I love you," I answered as I closed my eyes, memorizing that moment.

Suddenly, everything went black and I felt myself being shaked.

"Dude, wake up!" Someone said.

I moaned groggily as I turned my head from my pillow to look up at the person who woke me up from the best dream of my life. It was Finn, standing next to me with his arms crossed against his chest.

Finn looked very uncomfortable. "Why? What's going on?" I asked groggily, my eyes half-shut.

"Dude, you're moaning too loudly. What's worse is you keep on moaning Kurt's name and 'I love you' and his right next to you." Finn pointed out looking more uncomfortable, as he looked down at me.

That woke me up. Oh my God! Kurt is going to kill me for moaning so loud. Moaning his name and I love you...I'm doomed. Finn must have sensed the panic in my eyes as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Dude, Kurt's a heavy sleeper. He won't hear you. I'm very sure." Finn said reassuringly.

"You heard me," I pointed out as I sat up straight from the mattress I was sleeping in, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Finn chuckled at me. "That's because I passed along the basement door while I was heading to the kitchen and heard you're loud moaning. Besides, I'm awake." Finn said matter-of-factly.

I groaned in frustration as I buried my face on my pillow, feeling humiliated. At least it was Finn. If it was Burt, I probably be dead by now.

"Dude, its fine. Though I'm not a fan of my brother being you're sex fantasy. I'm perfectly cool as long as it's not so loud next time." 

"I wasn't having a sex fantasy with your brother." I half-lied, my head still buried on my pillow. I was having a make-out fantasy with him.

"You're sheets are not believing you." Finn said uncomfortably.

I raised my head from my pillow and peeked at my covers. They were wet and smelled like cum. Oh my God! I was actually having a sex fantasy of Kurt. "Oh my God," I can't help but exclaim.

Finn chuckled again. "Dude, it's okay. I've been there too. Though it wasn't about boy, it's natural for us to have wet dreams."

I groaned, more humiliated. I was a good dream and now I have a weird reality. I so wanted to go back to that place with Kurt. I want so badly right now. "Please don't tell Kurt this." I asked pleadingly. I'm going to kill him if he tells Kurt about this.

"Dude, you've got it bad for my brother. Those sheets are really wet. You must have cummed lots of times-"

"Finn!" I shouted enough for him to stop humiliating me even more. Kurt stirred in his sleep and I almost panicked but he just turned around to his side. I sighed a relief.

"Yup, you've definitely got it bad." Finn concluded. "I promise I won't tell him. But you need to clean those sheets."

I sighed. "Thanks and yes, I will."

"Have you kissed yet?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked as I stood up from the mattress and rolled the cum-soaked covers.

"No reason, just curious." Finn said with a shrug.

I hesitated. Do I really want Finn to know? Why not? "Yeah, on New Year." I answered.

Finn nodded. "So what, are you guys a thing now?"

"After we go back to Dalton, yes I think we will." I answered with a smile playing on my face.

Finn saw my smile and smiled back. "Well I'm happy for you two. I hope you guys make it. Plus, hurt him, I hurt you. Got that?"

I nodded. "Why would I hurt Kurt? I'm in love with the guy."

Finn was startled by my sudden proclamation of my feelings but just nodded as well. "Just don't hurt him and I'm happy that you love my brother." Finn said as he left the room.

I sighed. I was really having a good dream and Finn ruined it. Though it would be more fun if that was happening. Maybe soon... I smiled as I looked over at Kurt, knowing he will be mine soon.

**Kurt's POV**

I was having a nightmare. This is impossible to be a dream. Dreams should be filled with happiness not doubt, hard choices, confusion. That was like my nightmare.

I was back at Dalton Academy, wearing my Dalton uniform, carrying my shoulder bag and my books clutched against my chest. It was like a regular day in Dalton Academy. Only, I was alone in the hallways; no teachers, students, warblers, insight. It was weird.

Maybe it was a Saturday or a Sunday because it's impossible for the hallways to be deserted. I never seen it deserted once in my whole stay in Dalton Academy.

I was walking slowly, feeling something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my gut. A very weird feeling. I don't like feeling weird feelings.

I was climbing down the staircase, remembering the first time I was here and met Blaine; a smile crept in on my face, when I saw to figures at the bottom of the stairs.

One was short with overly-hair gelled hair. The other was taller with red hair. I knew exactly who they are. Blaine and Brandon.

The two boys turned and looked at me with both serious faces. They said one word in unison. "Choose,"

Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I was back to that night when Blaine and I were about to kiss.

"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!" Blaine and I counted down.

"One!" We shouted so loudly as we jumped so high and watched as the New Year finally came and the firework display started.

"Someone kiss me! Someone kiss me!" Blaine shouted, almost begging.

I was about to lean and kiss Blaine but I was stopped by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around but before I saw the one who placed his/her hand on me. I felt lips connected to mine's. My eyes went wide. _These are not Blaine's lips. _I pulled away and saw Brandon.

"Brandon," I said sounding and looking surprised.

"I love you, Kurt." Brandon said looking at me lovingly.

"Wait, you love Kurt?" Blaine intervened angrily. I turned around to see him looking very angry. I mean, really angry, like he was near killing someone.

"Yeah, I do." Brandon said coyly as he went closer to Blaine, also have an angry expression.

"I'm in love with Kurt." Blaine debated looking at me, as if he wants me to say I love him too.

"Ahhh..." Was the only smart thing I can actually say at the time. Both of them were staring at me.

"Kurt, what is your relationship with Brandon?" Blaine asked me seriously as he stepped closer to me. I saw hurt in his eyes. And it made me feel guilty for choosing to be with Brandon. I've already made up my mind. As much as the New Year kiss was the best kiss I've ever had, I can't ruin my friendship with Blaine. I must sacrifice.

"He loves me, Blaine." I said simply, not looking at him.

"I love you too,"

"You never said that." I said angrily. Even in my dreams, I'm still hoping for Blaine to tell me he loves me and that he doesn't care if our friendship would be ruined because it won't, it would get better.

"I don't even need to say it. It's clear that I feel it, Kurt." Blaine said looking really sad and pained at me, as if I betrayed him.

"But I thought you don't want to ruin our friendship." I countered.

"I don't care, I just want you." Blaine said as he kissed me. _Now this is the lips I know. Perfect. _

I pulled away, knowing full well this dream is getting weird. Everything that Blaine told me is what I want to him to tell me. But what Brandon said was true. He did feel that about me. Blaine didn't. This is just a dream.

"You need to choose, Kurt. Blaine or me." Brandon said as he pulled me away from Blaine.

Everything went black again.

God I hate this dream.

This is not a dream. It's a nightmare. Blaine. Brandon. Brandon. Blaine. I can't think straight. I'm in love with Blaine and yet I somehow like Brandon as well. What is this? A love triangle? Or am I the only one who's making it a long triangle?

Brandon has already told me his feelings and he kissed me, but not the kind of spark I felt with Blaine. But Blaine hasn't told me about his, if there ever is, and he is more concerned on our friendship.

I was back at Dalton Academy but in front of me was the cross intersection. The cross intersection leads to two hallways. One hallway will lead you to the entrance of Dalton. The other hallway leads you to the classrooms. I pass these hallways every day.

But there's a difference this time.

Blaine was standing in the entrance of the hallway leading to the entrance of Dalton while Brandon was on the other hallway. Both of them had their hands on their pockets and looked at me seriously.

"Choose. You can't have us both." Both of them said in unison.

"Yes, I can." I said sounding a little selfish.

"No, you need to choose." They both said. Okay, I want to wake up now. I don't like this dream. Don't like it one bit.

"Choose me, Kurt." Brandon said, his expression changing into that smile he has every day. "I like you more than just friend. I love you but I didn't say it because I know you love Blaine. But you like me too."

I looked at him, remembering the day he kissed me. I didn't pull away. Which means I did like him but not as much as I like Blaine.

"I make you laugh. I listen to everything you say. I give you advice. I'm a shoulder to cry on. We have the same likes. We love fashion. I'm perfect for you, Kurt. I will never hurt."

I was speechless. I really am.

"Blaine?" I turned to see Blaine just staring at me; his expression was very hard to read.

"I know you won't believe me that I love you. But I do. More than you will know." Blaine said simply.

"I've known you for a long time, Kurt. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on the staircase. But I found out you were broken, screw, bullied. You didn't need a boyfriend. You needed a friend. I put my feelings aside. But my love for you only grew as I got to know better. Everything about you is something I love. I love your glasz, I always fall for them. I love your smile because it always makes me happy to see it. I love the way you sing, you sing like an angel. I love you. You don't even need to think that I don't. I'm not forcing to choose me, Kurt. But let me remind you."

I was more speechless and my lungs don't work anymore. KURT WAKE UP! I shouted in my sleeping mind.

"I promise that I'll always be here for you. I promise to hold you for hours just for you not to be alone. I promise that I'll always be a shoulder to cry on when you're sad. I promise that I'll cheer on anything you do and be number one fan. I promise that I'll always listen to your problems or nonsense or anything. I promise that I will always look at you the way I always do and it will never change. I promise to hold your hand when you're scared or just want warmth. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to tell you I love you until you had enough but I'll still continue. I promise you this, Kurt and more. Even if you choose, Brandon." Blaine said ozzing with emotion.

I was crying by now. That speech was...I can't even describe how great it is. How can Blaine say all of those things? I felt touched to my deeper core.

What the hell is happening here? Why is Blaine saying the most perfect words and yet this is just the work of my subconscious. This means Blaine doesn't feel like this. He may do those promises but as a friend.

But what Blaine said was so moving. What Brandon was not that special. What the hell...

My subconscious suck. I really need to wake up now. I don't want to be here. I'm so confused.

"Kurt, you need to choose. Cause if you don't." Blaine said warningly. "We'll all end up hurt."

Everything went black again.

I opened my eyes to see Blaine staring at me. I shrieked. "Ahhhh!"

"Hey...woah...hey..." Blaine said shocked by my shriek as he put his hands up. "It's me, Blaine."

For the first time, I'm sick of seeing him...must be because of the dream.

"Never, ever watch me sleep. It's creepy." I said as I clutched my heart, feeling like I almost had a heart attack.

Blaine nodded. "Noted." He said with a wink.

I rubbed the back of my neck and blinked my eyes a few times for the sleep to leave me. "Why are you up so early?" I asked. Blaine will never be a morning person.

"Umm..." Blaine said looking like his thinking of an excuse. "I have no idea, I just woke up early." He said, shrugging again.

"You're weird," I commented.

"You're adorable when you're asleep." Blaine teased with a smile. And here goes Blaine again, making my feelings for him topsy turvy.

"Yeah, I 'am adorable." I bragged at his face. Blaine smile became wider.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, looks like your full of yourself today."

"Just the opposite. I had bad dream." I said. Why did I tell him?

"Opposite too, I had the best dream ever." Blaine said looking dreamy.

"What was it about?"

"Ummm..." Blaine said looking again like he's thinking of an excuse. "Nothing."

"Again, you're weird."

Blaine just shrugged. "Fine, I'm weird. Let's go get some breakfast." Blaine said sounding hungry as he left the room faster than you can say breakfast.

"Why do I need to choose? Can't I have them both?" I asked myself as I stood up from my bed.

Still, my decision is clear. I like Brandon. He likes me. I love Blaine. He doesn't love me. Clearly, I know who I need to choose but why is does feel I'm going to someone, and by someone, I mean me.

I sighed, knowing my life is very complicated.

Here's a message to all of you:

NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND, TOO MUCH DRAMA.

************GOOD AND NOT SO GOOD DREAMS************

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is weird because I wrote all of this very fast. The next chapter is a little long so I still can't post it. I'm not actually finish yet.**

**Anyway, like? Anything you want to say? Please review.**

**If the chapter is confusing...I'm so sorry. I just hate it when I write very fast but I really needed to post something.**

**I love Blaine's speech. So sweet. Especially when I thought of it. Also his sex fantasies of Kurt. **

**Kurt really has a lot of drama. Two boys in love with him. Wow...**

**Spoiler for the next chapter: ****Kurt would finally tell Blaine about Brandon but Brandon has already beaten him causing tension with Klaine. Kurt and Brandon would be official which would make Blaine a little distant for awhile. Expect lots of tension with the new love triangle. Klainedon**

**I think I don't need to ask but who do you like more: Krandon or Klaine? I'm pretty sure what's all of your answers will be. But I promise you, you will like Krandon. Even if you don't want to, you will. **

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**KlaineTiffi**** – Thanks again for wishing away my depression! Also thanks for liking the last chapter. Yeah, the best moment was the kiss. I really wanted their first kiss to be special. And what's more special than sharing a New Year kiss? **

**McberrysWorld**** – Awww...I'm touched that you cried with Kurt's POV. It really was special for him. To kiss the boy you're crazy about, that's always special. Thanks for thinking it's awesome but I think you are supermegafoxyawesome for reading all of my stories.**

**Sweetie813**** – Kurt will go for the wrong boy, based on your opinions, but actually you will like Brandon. I'm actually thinking of adding a third point of view based on Brandon but he is not Klaine so that idea is trash. Don't hate Brandon so much. He's character is going to be explored in the next chapters to come. But Klaine moments will always happen. **

**kurtcoblaine-klainetrain**** – BTW love the username and also the picture, still can't forget that hug and the SOWK scene. Anyway, yeah the kiss was the best moment in the last chapter. Even I felt excited when I wrote it. Again, don't Brandon so much. You will like him. I promise. Though in this chapter, it seems like Blaine is more in love with Brandon in the dream but in the next chapter, it's clear that Brandon is really in love with Kurt. Krandon will happen, but expect Klaine in the end.**

**bethanycriss**** – Brandon will not force anything with Kurt since he is really in love with him. He doesn't hate Blaine but he doesn't like that Kurt is in love with the guy and he knows that Blaine loves him back. Yes, Blaine would fight for Kurt but expect Jealous Blaine and Weirdly Depressed Blaine in the next chapters. But Fighting Blaine will show up. **

**rmuuurph . klaine**** – BTW I love your picture, Darren Criss is so cute! **

**Neko Konojo ****– Don't expect the story to end soon. I'm thinking I could make it as long as 20 or 30, depending on how I want to torture Klaine. I'm glad that you're always on your toes with my story, a very huge compliment and I thank you. :)**

**I'm very happy to announce that this story has reached 5600 hits! OMG! I can't believe it! Thanks again to all of you for reading this! I hope you continue to read and be addicted with Klaine! I love you guys!**

**All my love to Klaine and to all my fellow Klainebows! :)**


End file.
